Un amour à taire
by Antaram
Summary: Ou quand l'amour nait là où on ne l'attend pas !
1. Une rentrée mouvementée

**Disclaimer :** _Ici, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J. K. Rowling. Je me contente de les lui emprunter et de les faire évoluer dans une fiction qui est le fruit de mon imagination et qui elle seule m'appartient._

**Note de l'auteur :** _Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Pas mal de temps que je suis inscrite sur ce site et que je dévore des fanfictions à mes heures perdues ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de publier ma propre histoire ! Donc, je tiens tout d'abord à signaler que je suis débutante en la matière. De toute évidence, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'écris, mais d'habitude, je fais évoluer mes propres personnages, je n'ai donc pas vraiment de contraintes à respecter concernant leur caractère ce qui est à mon sens beaucoup plus facile ! L'histoire que je vous propose ici fait suite au cinquième volet de la saga de JKR. Sirius Black vient de mourir. Harry a passé l'été à se morfondre corps et âme à Privet Drive. La rentrée vient tout juste d'avoir lieu. De son côté, comme l'eau qui dort avant la tempête, Voldemort se montre bien trop calme... Cela ne présage rien de bon. Bref, vous découvrirez ce qui se profile au long des chapitres ! Au niveau du rythme de la publication, je ne préfère pas m'avancer ! Ceci dit, ayant la trame de l'histoire en tête et étant à quelques jours des vacances scolaires, je tâcherais de ne pas vous faire trop languir. Maintenant, trève de bavardages ! Dans l'attente de vos impressions, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

><p>La cérémonie de répartition venait de toucher à sa fin. Harry Potter, installé à la table des Gryffondors, se leva alors, s'éclipsant hors de la grande salle aussi discrètement que possible, cherchant à fuir le brouhaha incessant qui y régnait. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, il semblait soucieux. La tête basse, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, il traversa les couloirs, arpentant les étages. Il s'arrêta une fois arrivé au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie. Là au moins, il n'y avait personne. Il avait une chance de trouver le calme et la sérénité d'esprit dont il avait besoin. Aussi, il alla s'accouder à la ballustrade et laissa son regard se perdre dans la pénombre du soir qui commençait à tomber. Son parrain lui manquait... Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à cette maudite nuit passée au département des Mystères du Ministère de la magie, au cours de laquelle on lui avait enlevé la vie.<p>

Quand il fermait les yeux, il pouvait encore revoir Sirius, se tenant fier, debout, devant lui, la baguette brandie, se battant avec vaillance. La seconde d'après, un éclair de lumière verte l'avait frappé en pleine poitrine. Sa baguette lui avait échappé des mains, et était allée rouler au sol. Son regard s'était voilé, devenant vitreux. Un hoquet de surprise était venu mourir sur ses lèvres avant même de les avoir franchies. Puis, il s'était mis à vaciller, et avait lourdement basculé avant de disparaître derrière le voile brumeux qui se dressait derrière lui...

Perdu dans ses pensées, le coeur douloureusement serré et les yeux baignés de larmes, Harry n'entendit pas la personne qui arrivait, sans un bruit, derrière lui. C'est seulement quand une main se posa délicatement sur son épaule, qu'il réagit, sursautant brusquemment avant de se retourner d'un seul mouvement. Portant dans un geste réflexe la main à sa baguette, qui était glissée dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier, il se retrouva face à sa meilleure amie : Hermione Granger. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en la reconnaissant et lui sourit faiblement. Elle lui rendit son sourire, puis porta doucement la main à la joue de celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère et essuya les larmes qui y coulaient. A la fois touché et soulagé que la jeune femme ne cherche pas à le réconforter vainement à l'aide de mots qui auraient sonné creux, il se rapprocha d'elle et l'étreignit avec tendresse, reposant sa tête contre son épaule. Elle lui avait manqué. Il ferma les yeux. Son parfum l'apaisa presque instantanément. Ce faisant il se laissa bercer dans cette position de longues minutes durant.

Dans leur bulle, ils ne remarquèrent pas la silhouette qui se glissa discrètement à l'autre boût de la pièce se tapissant dans un coin. Il s'agissait de Severus Rogue. Il était vêtu d'une de ses épaisses robes noires. Comme à son habitude, l'homme respirait l'austérité et la colère. Il avait le regard noir.

Quand il avait vu les deux jeunes gens se dérober successivement hors de la Grande Salle en plein milieu du repas, après la cérémonie de répartition, Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, et, à la tête de l'Ordre du Phénix, avait chargé son collègue et ami, de les suivre discrètement. Les trois inséparables faisaient, à leur insu, l'objet d'une surveillance accrue depuis leur escapade au Ministère de la magie, deux mois auparavant. Harry mobilisait le plus d'effectifs. Les membres de l'Ordre se releyaient pour veiller à tour de rôle à sa sécurité. Severus, quant à lui avait été chargé de garder un oeil attentif sur la personne de Miss Hermione Granger. C'est Minerva McGonagall qui était en charge du jeune Ronald Weasley.

Severus avait donc entrepris de suivre sa protégée qui avait quitté la Grande Salle quelques minutes après son ami. Maintenant, il observait sans un mot les deux jeunes gens étroitement enlacés. Ils ne le réalisaient sans doutes pas, mais comme cela, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à la lueur de la lune, ils ressemblaient à s'y méprendre, à James et Lily Potter, dans leurs jeunes années. Cette scène faisant écho au jour où il avait découvert que la femme qu'il aimait s'était entiché de cet abruti de Potter, son estomac se contracta douloureusement. Aussi, il détourna le regard et déglutit difficilement. Il fallait qu'il mette fin à cette mascarade. Il n'avait pas l'intention de passer sa soirée à épier deux adolescents entrain de se bécotter sous prétexte de s'assurer de leur sécurité.

Par voie de conséquence, Severus sortit de l'ombre et se râcla la gorge pour manifester sa présence. Les deux jeunes gens surpris, se séparèrent et se tournèrent vers lui. Ils venaient à peine de prendre conscience qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls, et avant même qu'ils n'aient pu dire un mot, leur professeur les devança.

- Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de se trouver au sommet de cette tour en dehors des heures de cours jeune gens ? S'enquit-il dans un grondement, leur adressant un regard glaçial. Pour la peine, vous commencerez l'année négativement ! Annonça-t-il d'un ton fausssement affecté. Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor !

Face à leur air contrit, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un mince sourire de contentement. Toutefois, il s'étonna de ce que le jeune lion ne réplique pas : il n'avait pas bronché face au retrait de points. Mais il se garda bien de le faire remarquer. Il nota au passage qu'il avait les yeux légèrement rougis et avait l'air ailleurs. A côté de lui, la jeune Hermione, trop peu couverte, ne semblait pas en joie non plus et frissonnait légèrement. Agacé devant une quelconque réaction de leur part qui ne venait pas, il franchit d'un pas les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et attrapa le bras de la jeune Gryffondor, l'entraînant derrière lui.

- Suivez-moi ! Lança-t-il par dessus son épaule à l'adresse de Potter.

Ce dernier leur emboîta le pas et les suivit dans le dédale des couloirs. Leur professeur les mena jusque devant la gargouille qui gardait les appartements du directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore. Harry, consterné qu'une petite escapade prenne de telles proportions lança un regard interrogateur à sa meilleure amie qui lui rendit un regard entendu affichant un air d'incompréhension.

Arrivé devant les bureaux du directeur, Severus souffla le mot de passe, et il s'engouffra dans les escaliers, traînant toujours Hermione derrière lui tandis qu'Harry les suivait de près. Une fois dans le bureau, il fut soulagé de trouver Albus assis derrière sa table de travail.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite jeunes gens ? Se renseigna Dumbledore.

Rogue prit la parole.

- J'ai trouvé ces deux jeunes gens dans la tour d'Astronomie monsieur le directeur. En plus d'avoir une fois de plus violé le réglement intérieur, force est d'avouer que ce n'est pas très prudent par les temps qui courent...

- De toute évidence Severus, le coupa-t-il, vous avez raison. Vous avez bien fait de me les amener. J'avais à m'entretenir avec eux. Mais d'abord, asseyez-vous, les pria Dumbledore en indiquant les fauteuils qui trônaient face à son bureau.

Ses trois visiteurs s'assirent, et attendirent en silence qu'il prenne la parole.

- Harry, Hermione, je suis content de vous voir de retour à Poudlard. J'ai déjà vu votre ami Ronald Weasley, un peu plus tôt... Comme vous le savez, il y a deux mois, Voldemort a annoncé au monde sorcier qu'il était bel et bien de retour.

Harry, une lueur flamboyante dans les yeux à l'évocation de cet événement, vrilla Dumbledore du regard mais s'abstint de tout commentaire, serrant les dents et essayant tant bien que mal de se contenir.

- Ce faisant, par soucis de sécurité, j'ai décidé, avec l'accord du corps enseignant que vous bénéficierez de quartiers privés que vous partagerez avec moi-même, monsieur Potter. Hermione, vous vivrez avec le professeur Rogue. Votre ami Ronald, a été installé dans les appartements de Minerva.

Severus manqua de s'étrangler à l'annonce que venait de faire Dumbledore. Que lui chantait-il là ? Il s'appretait à lui faire part de son refus catégorique de partager son lieu de vie avec une élève mais le directeur lui fit comprendre d'une oeillade sévère qu'ils discuteraient à huis-clos et qu'il était hors de question que ses décisions soient remises en question en présence des deux Gryffondors. Le Maître de Potions prit donc le parti de se résigner et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil l'air renfrogné.

- Maintenant jeunes gens, je vais vous demandé de bien vouloir me laisser quelques instants avec Severus et de nous attendre en bas, dans le couloir.

Harry et Hermione acquiescèrent, se levèrent, et quittèrent la pièce en silence.

- Albus, puis-je savoir ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? S'exclama Rogue en se levant vivement, les poings durement crispés, commençant à faire les cents pas dans la pièce sous l'oeil mi-amusé mi-agaçé du directeur.

- Severus ! Severus ! Un peu de perspicacité ! Vous qui êtes si clairvoyant habituellement... Ne vous est-il pas venu à l'esprit qu'il vous serait plus facile de remplir votre mission de protection en ayant la jeune Hermione sous les yeux ?

Severus hocha la tête examinant la situation sous cet angle. C'est vrai qu'à bien considérer les choses, il se voyait mal se planquer dans un dortoir rempli d'adolescentes boutoneuses pour garder à vue Miss Granger.

- De plus, il nous est impossible de nous assurer que Voldemort n'ait pas infiltré des apprentis mangemorts dans l'établissement... Le calme dont il fait preuve me laisse penser qu'il prépare quelque chose...

- A quoi pensez-vous Albus ? Demanda Severus, inquiet.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée Severus... C'est pour ça que je préfère renforcer la surveillance de messieurs Potter et Weasley et de Miss Granger en faisant en sorte de les avoir sous les yeux même... Surtout la nuit... Ce sont des cibles privilégiées...

- Mais et les autres Albus ? Monsieur Londubat ? Miss Lovegood et Weasley ? Ils étaient également au département des Mystères cette fameuse nuit. Ils représentent également des cibles de choix. Ce sont des jeunes sorciers dangereux pour Vous-Savez-Qui, à même de l'affronter ainsi que ses sbires et de comprettre ses plas comme ils l'ont déjà fait.

- Le professeur Chourave a accepté de prendre en charge Monsieur Londubat. Madame Bibine a eu la gentillesse d'accepter de se charger de Miss Lovegood et Remus qui a eu l'amabilité de reprendre le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal malgré les critiques auxquelles ils s'exposent au vue de sa condition de lycan, a pris sous son aile la jeune Weasley. Et pour les autres... Des membres de l'Ordre sont préposés jour et nuit à la surveillance des couloirs. Expliqua Dumbledore.

- Très bien Albus. Mais comment expliquerais-je tout ça à Voldemort s'il vient à l'apprendre ? S'inquiéta Rogue. Les enfants de mangemorts, s'ils se rendent compte que j'hébèrge Miss Granger peuvent très bien prévenir leurs parents et on prend le risque d'être pris à notre propre jeu. En avez-vous conscience ?

- Oui, Severus, j'en ai conscience... Mais nous n'avons pas d'autres solutions. Nous nous montrerons aussi discrets que possible et s'il vient à l'apprendre il faudra que tu fasses en sorte de le convaincre que je ne t'ai pas laissé le choix... Nous aviserons en temps et en heure. Maintenant, la discussion est close. Il commence à se faire tard. Il faut que tu installes Miss Granger et je dois faire de même avec Monsieur Potter. Il faut qu'ils soient fins prêts pour les cours qui commencent demain matin. Quand vous descendrez, faites monter Harry.

- Bien monsieur le directeur.

Severus salua Albus avant de se retirer.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ça vous a plu ! La suite, bientôt ! ;)<em>


	2. Prémices d'une cohabitation difficile

****Disclaimer :** **_Ici, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J. K. Rowling. Je me contente de les lui emprunter et de les faire évoluer dans une fiction qui est le fruit de mon imagination et qui elle seule m'appartient. MFCopyright la protège._

**Note de l'auteur :** _Me revoilà pour un deuxième chapitre ! ^^ Pas très long et on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très haletant, mais il me faudra encore quelques chapitres pour mettre en place l'intrigue à venir ! Enfin, je tenais à remercier **MarynS **et **HBP **(le "lyon" était bien une faute de frappe, je te remercie de me l'avoir signalée :)) pour leur reviews ! :D Maintenant, place à la lecture ! Toujours dans l'attente de vos impressions ! ;)_

* * *

><p>Hermione venait de sortir du bureau de Dumbledore, suivie de son meilleur ami. Elle était interloquée par ce qui venait de se passer là haut. Elle allait être contrainte de vivre dans les quartiers de son professeur de Potions pour l'année à venir. Elle redoutait d'être confrontée à lui en privé au vue de la manière dont il se comportait avec elle en classe. Dire qu'il ne s'était jamais montré très agréable à son égard était un doux euphémisme. Il ne la supportait pas et ça ne risquait pas de s'arranger avec cette cohabitation forcée.<p>

Pour sa part, Harry s'était adossé contre le mur, non loin de la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur. Il semblait absorbé par le boût de ses chaussures. Hermione s'approcha de lui et profita qu'il ne la regardait pas pour l'observer. Il avait les traits tirés, et la mâchoire durement crispée. Son teint était plus pâle que jamais, et lui qui n'avait jamais été bien épais semblait avoir maigri. La mort de Sirius paraissait l'avoir rudement affecté. Il portait un fardeau bien trop lourd sur ses épaules. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le débarasser de la charge qui pesait sur lui. Mais c'était impossible. La prophétie qu'ils avaient entendu au département des Mystères voulait que ce soit celui qui ait survécu qui vainque. Elle résonnait encore dans sa tête : _"aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit"_. Son meilleur ami était condamné à vaincre sans quoi il mourrait.

Elle en était là de ses réfléxions quand elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Rogue qui apparut derrière la gargouille qui s'était écartée sur son passage. Il avait l'air bourru.

- Monsieur Potter, le directeur vous attend dans son bureau, l'informa-t-il d'un ton abrupte. Remontez.

Harry acquiesça et se pencha pour embrasser sa meilleure amie sur la joue. Il lui souffla un mot de remerciement à l'oreille avant de saluer son professeur d'un signe de la tête et de s'engouffrer dans la tour qui menait aux quartiers de Dumbledore. Severus attendit de le voir disparaître au sommet des escaliers en colimaçon avant de se retourner vers Hermionne qui était restée légèrement en retrait.

- Allons-y Miss Granger, avisa Rogue.

Sur ces mots et sans plus de cérémonie le Maître en Potions prit la direction des cachots. Hermione le suivit en silence, tournant et retournant dans sa tête, les craintes qu'elle avait au regard de la situation peu banale dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle comprenait que le fait que Voldemort ait annoncé son grand retour au cours de cette rixe qui avait eu lieu au Ministère de la magie deux mois plus tôt implique la mise en place de mesures de sûreté toutefois, il lui semblait excessif de devoir être surveillée la nuit. Poudlard restait un endroit sûr, et si des apprentis Mangemorts avaient infiltré les murs de l'école, ils n'oseraient jamais s'en prendre à Harry ou à ses proches sous le nez et la barbe de Dumbledore, non ? Bien que peu certaine de la solidité de ses arguments, elle essaya malgré tout de s'en convaincre tandis qu'elle traversait les couloirs du château, de plus en plus sombres au fur et à mesure qu'ils descendaient les étages, dans le sillage de Rogue.

Ils passèrent devant la salle où avaient lieu les cours de Potions et s'arrêtèrent quelques mètres plus loin devant un tableau qu'Hermione n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. Il représentait une pleine lune argentée, qui se reflétait dans les eaux obscures du lac. Rogue se tourna vers elle.

- Le mot de passe est "Eileen", lui indiqua-t-il. Je vous défends de le communiquer à qui que ce soit Miss.

Hermione hocha la tête en signe de compréhension se demandant qui pouvait bien être cette "Eileen", alors que le tableau s'écartait pour laisser place à une porte que le professeur ouvrit d'un sort informulé. Il l'invita à entrer, aussi s'avança-t-elle pour se retrouver dans un spacieux séjour. La jeune lionne balaya la pièce des yeux tandis que Rogue refermait la porte derrière eux. A droite un renfoncement avait été aménégé en coin bureau : une pile de livre trônait sur une table en bois d'érable laquée, derrière laquelle se tenait un fauteuil en cuir noir. Contre le mur opposé se dressait une immense bibliothèque remplie de livres. Au centre de la pièce, un grand canapé en cuir noir également, était orienté face à une cheminée dans laquelle rougeoyaient parmis les cendres quelques braises encore chaudes.

Rogue la tira de sa contemplation en venant se planter devant elle.

- Bon, Miss Granger, établissons rapidement quelques règles pour essayé de rendre la cohabitation supportable, commença-t-il le ton mielleux. Ici, dit-il en se dirigeant vers une porte qui se dessinait sur le mur en face d'eux, c'est ma chambre. Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous dire que l'accès vous y est strictement interdit, gronda-t-il. Là, montra-t-il en désignant une autre porte qui se matérialisa à la gauche de l'entrée de sa propre chambre, ce sera vos quartiers privés. Vous les aménagerez comme bon vous semble. Pour finir, nos chambres donnent sur une salle de bain commune. Ce faisant il va falloir instituer qui l'utilise quand. Vous avez l'habitude de vous doucher le matin ou le soir ?

La jeune femme ne chercha pas à dissimuler son étonnement face à la question de son professeur. La situation paraissait véritablement surréaliste. Gênée, elle bafouilla qu'elle préférait se doucher la matin. Rogue indiqua qu'il utiliserait donc la salle d'eau le soir et qu'elle était par conséquent priée de le prévenir si elle avait besoin de s'y rendre dans la plage horaire qu'il avait réservé. La réciproque serait valable. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de se mettre d'accord sur ces détails pratique, Severus pressa la jeune femme de se retirer dans sa chambre, ce qu'elle fit sans répliquer.

Dans la pièce qui serait désormais sienne, Hermione découvrit un grand lit dont les draps avaient été ornés aux couleurs de sa maison. Ses malles étaient posées sur une chaises dans un coin de la pièce. Des elfes de maison devaient les avoir descendues sur ordre de Dumbledore. Elle entreprit de les vider, avant de ranger méthodiquement ses effets personnels sur les étagères du meuble qui se dressait en face de son lit. Une fois l'opération terminée, elle se débarassa de sa robe de sorcière et de son uniforme et enfila ses vêtements de nuit.

Dans le salon à côté, Severus s'était servi un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Il avala d'un trait le liquide brulant avant de se laisser tomber dans son canapé. La tête rejetée en arrière, il ferma les yeux. Il avait besoin de digérer le coup que venait de lui faire Dumbledore. Il était tout de même gonflé de l'avoir mis au pied du mur comme cela. Il n'avait pas eu le choix d'accepter ou de refuser de partager ses quartiers avec la jeune Gryffondore. Comme il avait la fâcheuse habitude de le faire, son patron et ami avait encore jugé bon de décider pour lui ce qu'il était bon de faire. A l'origine s'il s'était porté volontaire pour assurer la protection de Miss Granger au long de l'été, c'était parce qu'il n'aurait pas supporté d'épier les moindres faits et gestes du fils Potter ou de cet abruti de Weasley pendant deux mois. Par défaut, il estimait avoir opté pour la solution la moins pire. Et en effet, sa mission s'était révélée plus agréable qu'il n'aurait eu pu le croire. La jeune femme s'étant montrée assez calme sortant assez peu : elle ne s'était pas mise en danger inutilement, et il n'avait pas eu de difficulté à la surveiller. Ceci dit, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il aurait encore à la protéger une fois de retour à Poudlard et avait été surpris que Dumbledore, lorsqu'elle avait quitté la grande salle à la suite de son meilleur ami, lui ait ordonné de les filer.

Quand il s'était retrouvé à observer les deux jeunes gens au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, parce que la scène lui avait rappelé le jour où il avait surpris Lily et James entrain de s'embrasser à pleine bouche au même endroit quelques années en arrière, il n'avait pas su se contrôler et s'était laissé gagner par la colère. Heureusement, il avait repris la maîtrise, redevenant rapidement lucide, et dans un élan d'improvisation, après un retrait de points qui frisait l'arbitraire, il les avait amené dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Si ce dernier avait essayé de l'assomer à l'aide de la massu d'un troll, cela aurait suscité chez Rogue à peu de choses près, la même réaction qu'avait provoqué l'annonce que le directeur leur avait fait.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, la porte de la chambre d'Hermione s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la jeune femme en pyjama. Elle s'avança timidement dans le salon et se râcla la gorge pour indiquer à son professeur qui semblait assoupi sur le canapé qu'elle était là.

Celui-ci, surpris, se leva promptement.

- Miss Granger, un problème ? L'interrogea-t-il.

- Je... Monsieur, est-ce que je pourrais utiliser la salle de bain pour me débarbouiller un peu avant d'aller dormir ? Demanda-t-elle l'autorisation, mal à l'aise.

Severus se retint d'éclater de rire face à la gêne de sa jeune élève et au ridicule de la situation et répondit par l'affirmative dans un grognement avant de se laisser retomber sur la banquette de son canapé dans un mouvement désinvolte. Il pressentait que l'année à venir promettait d'être riche en rebondissements. Cependant il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou en pleurer.

* * *

><p><em>Le chapitre 3 arrive très vite ! ;)<em>


	3. Mauvaise surprise

****Disclaimer :** **_Ici, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J. K. Rowling. Je me contente de les lui emprunter et de les faire évoluer dans une fiction qui est le fruit de mon imagination et qui elle seule m'appartient. MFCopyright la protège._

**Note de l'auteur :** _Héhé ! ^^ Je suis déjà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'installe doucement les choses avant un peu plus de rebondissements qui arriveront bientôt normalement ! J'espère que jusque là l'histoire vous a plu et que ce nouveau chapitre ne vous décevra pas ! :) Je tiens aussi par dessus tout à remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews : **Hermione Jane Rogue**, **Clo**, et **Eileen19** !_

* * *

><p>Hermione eut du mal à émerger en ce matin du 2 septembre 1996. La veille, cogitant, et ressassant tout ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau de Dumbledore, elle avait eu beaucoup de difficultés à s'endormir. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, elle s'étira de tout son long avant d'envoyer valser ses draps au pied de son lit et de se lever en jurant. Elle se dirigea avec la grâce et la légèreté d'un petit éléphanto vers sa penderie et choisit des vêtements au hasard. Puis, dans le brouillard total, elle essaya de repérer l'accès qui donnait sur la salle de bain avant de remarquer une porte à côté de sa tête de lit. Elle se déplaça jusqu'à la porte en question manquant de peu de se prendre les pieds dans ses draps et de finir étalée sur le sol. Elle dû s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de réussir à tourner la poignée, mais elle finit par y arriver. Hermione entra dans la salle de bain. Elle posa ses vêtements sur le rebord du lavabo, et se déshabilla rapidement avant d'entrer sous la douche. Elle tourna le robinet d'eau froide et se plaça sous le jet. Elle frémit quand le liquide glaçé lui coula dans le dos, mais resta dessous quelques secondes le temps de se réveiller complétement. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle tourna le bouton d'eau chaude, et se lava prestement. En sortant, elle s'enveloppa dans une épaisse serviette blanche et se sécha énergiquement, avant d'enfiler ses habits et de retourner dans sa chambre.<p>

Là, elle se vêtit de sa robe de sorcier avant de mettre ses chaussures. Ensuite, elle glissa sa baguette dans sa poche avant d'aller prendre un sac à bandoulière dans sa malle. Elle y jeta une plume, une bouteille d'encre neuve et quelques morceaux de parchemin vierge, avant de descendre dans la grande salle, pour petit-déjeuner.

Quand Hermione pénétra dans la pièce, elle vit que Rogue était déjà installé à la table des professeurs aux côtés de Dumbledore. Les deux hommes semblaient plongés dans une discussion animée. Elle rejoint Harry et Ron attablés autour d'une assiette d'oeufs brouillés et de bacon, qui discutaient également à grands gestes.

Elle s'assit à la droite de Harry et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Oh, salut 'mione ! Bien dormi ? La salua-t-il.

- Oui, merci. Et toi Harry ?

- Pas assez. On a discuté assez tard avec Dumledore...

Face à eux, Ronald avait adopté un air faussement outré. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, il faisait la moue.

- Et moi ? Je sens le gaz que je n'ai même pas droit à un bisou ? Bouda-t-il en coupant la parole à Harry.

Hermione éclata de rire. Elle se leva et se pencha au dessus de la table.

- Viens-là ! Jaloux va ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

Le rouquin se redressa et tendit la joue. Alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, le garçon se détourna légèrement et lui vola un baiser furtif au coin des lèvres, avant de se rasseoir et de lui adresser une oeillade charmeuse, le visage légèrement empourpré. Hermione, trop surprise pour dire quoi que ce soit, fit mine de ne pas faire cas et se servit un bol de céréales qu'elle noya de lait.

Harry, qui n'avait rien manqué du manège de Ron et qui avait senti le malaise manifeste de sa meilleure amie, essaya de détendre l'atmosphère. Il attrapa dans sa sacoche le double de l'emploi du temps que McGonagall leur avait distribué un peu plus tôt, avant qu'Hermione n'arrive et lui tendit l'exemplaire.

- Tiens 'mione, McGonagall a distribué les emplois du temps avant que t'arrives, je t'en ai pris un.

Hermione, reconnaissante, le remercia et se saisit du planning. Elle nota qu'ils commençaient la journée avec deux heures de Potions en commun avec les Serpentards. Ils enchaînaient ensuite avec deux heures de Métamorphose. Ils avaient une heure et demie pour manger puis ils reprenaient avec deux heures de Sortilèges pour finir avec deux heures d'Histoire de la magie.

Ron prit la parole.

- Dis, Harry, tu crois vraiment qu'on est si en danger que ça ? Le questionna-t-il. Pour qu'on en arrive à nous faire dormir avec nos profs c'est que Dumbledore ou l'Ordre ont dû recevoir des menaces non ?

Le concerné répondit par la négative en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

- Non Ron, tu n'y es pas, le corrigea-t-il. Dumbledore m'a expliqué que c'est justement parce qu'il n'avait reçu aucune menace de la part de Voldemort ou de ses sbires qu'il tenait à nous mettre sous protection. Il a un mauvais préssentiment. Il le soupçonne de préparer quelque chose pour se venger de... En quelque sorte, pour se venger de l'affront qu'on lui a fait il y a deux mois au Ministère tu vois ? Il est bien trop calme... Et, la dernière fois il paraît que ce n'était pas comme ça. Il semait le chaos, tuant des innocents au hasard...

Hermione se mêla à la conversation.

- Si je comprends bien, il a peur qu'au lieu de semer la terreur par le biais d'attaques isolées, Tu-Sais-Qui frappe un seul grand coup pour affaiblir définitivement notre camp avant un possible affrontement ? Conclut Hermione.

- Précisément, confirma Harry en hochant la tête. Et vous, plus que moi, êtes des cibles privilégiées. Dumbledore a peur qu'il cherche à vous atteindre en priorité pour me déstabiliser avant la bataille finale.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés. Face à elle, Ronald déglutit difficilement.

- Alors... Heu... Il faut que l'on reste sur nos gardes et que l'on soit prêt quand ça arrivera, si ça devait arriver ? Bredouilla la jeune femme.

Harry acquiesça.

- Oui 'mione. Mais on en reparlera plus longuement plus tard. Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour tenir ce genre de conversation... Il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un nous entende, ni qu'on soit en retard pour le premier cours de la journée, dit-il tandis qu'autour d'eux les élèves commençaient à se lever et à rejoindre leurs salles de cours.

Le Trio d'or se leva comme un seul homme, et suivit les élèves qui quittaient la grande salle. Les trois amis prirent en silence la direction des cachots, essayant de peser ce que l'annonce de Dumbledore par l'entremise d'Harry impliquait. Arrivés devant la salle où devait avoir lieu le cours de Potions, ils trouvèrent le roi des Serpentard nonchalamment adossé contre le mur, flanqué de sa bande de suivants.

Le jeune homme avait beaucoup grandit au cours de l'été. Il avait gagné en musculature et paraissait plus en forme que jamais. Son teint habituellement aussi pâle que porcelaine était légèrement hâlé et s'harmonisait parfaitement avec ses cheveux blonds coupés mi-long. Des mêches éparses retombaient sur son visage aux traits fins qui mettait en valeur ses yeux d'un gris quasi-métalliques dans lesquels brillait une lueur sauvage, qui avait quelque chose de dangereux. Il en imposait.

En voyant venir les trois Gryffondors, il leur lança un regard méprisant avant de se décoller du mur et de s'avancer vers eux, l'air suffisant.

- Alors Potty, tu traînes toujours avec la basse cour ? Se renseigna-t-il, dédaigneux en désignant Hermione et Ron d'un mouvement de tête. Weasmoche le traitre à son sang et cette traînée de Sang-de-Bourbe ! Cracha-t-il.

Harry et Ron virent rouge, et tirèrent leur baguette de leur poche les traits déformés par la colère tandis qu'en face d'eux, Malefoy et sa bande en avaient fait de même. Drago ricanna.

- Je crois qu'à deux contre dix vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps bande de loosers ! Baissez vos baguettes ! S'exclama-t-il rageusement pendant que des Gryffondors de sixième année accompagnés d'autres élèves alertés par le bruit affluaient autour d'eux, et pour certains, commençaient à tirer leur baguette en se plaçant derrière Harry et Ron ou Malefoy selon qu'ils estimaient se trouver dans le camp de l'un ou de l'autre.

Hermione se tenait à côté d'Harry et Ron mais trop surprise, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'armer de sa baguette. Maintenant elle avait peur de porter la main à sa poche redoutant que son geste ne soit pris pour une attaque et qu'un duel ne se déclenche par sa faute.

Le professeur Rogue qui s'était rendu dans sa salle de classe avec un peu d'avance pour préaprer les paillasses de ses élèves et revoir une dernière fois le plan des cours qu'il avait à donner pour la journée fut tiré de sa besogne par des cris et du chahut derrière la porte de son antre. Contrarié, il sortit. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il vit sous ses yeux une vingtaine d'élèves prêts à se battre en duel, sa protégée, désarmée, en première ligne. Avant que l'assistance ne se rende compte de sa présence, il se plaça devant la jeune femme pour faire barrière de son corps au cas où il viendrait à l'idée d'un de ces crétins sans cervelle de se servir de sa baguette et de ruiner tous les efforts qu'il avait fait jusque là pour garder la jeune femme hors de danger, et d'un sort informulé, il désarma tous ses élèves avant d'exploser.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Aboya-t-il, dans une colère noire, incendiant la meute d'élèves présents du regard. Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'irresponsables sans cervelles ! Retournez dans vos salle de classe ! Hurla-t-il à l'adresse de ceux qui n'avaient pas cours avec lui.

Il attendit de voir l'attroupement se dissoudre et quand il ne resta plus que les sixièmes années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, il leur intima l'ordre de rentrer en silence dans sa classe après avoir ramassé et rangé leurs baguettes. Une fois refermée la porte derrière lui, il retint Miss Granger par le bras et l'empêcha de suivre les autres. Il la pressa d'aller s'asseoir au plan de travail qu'il avait installé contre son bureau, à l'origine à l'intention de suceptibles agitateurs. Elle serait très bien là. Et au moins, il l'aurait sous les yeux, et elle ne prendrait pas le risque de se faire tuer par un de ses petits camarades. Il voulait éviter qu'elle se retrouve de nouveau au milieu d'un quelconque incident. Ç'en était assez pour la journée.

- Vous venez tous d'écoper d'un mois de retenue ! Déclara-t-il à l'adresse de ses étudiants dans un grondement tout en se déplaçant entre leurs tables. Et également de faire perdre dix points chacun à vos maisons respectives ! On peut dire que vous commencez l'année en beauté ! Ironisa-t-il. Le directeur sera informé de l'incident qui vient d'avoir lieu et se chargera de vous signifier les lieux, dates, et horaires de vos heures de colle ! Je m'assurerais qu'aucun de vous ne soit oublié !

Après avoir invictivé ses jeunes élèves, il alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

- Maintenant, nous allons nous mettre au travail, annonça-t-il. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la sixième année est une année charnière dans votre parcours scolaire. En effet, à l'issue de cette année, je ne garderais que les meilleurs d'entre vous, soit ceux que j'estimerais capable de valider les Potions pour leurs ASPICS. Aussi, pour commencer, je vous ai préparé une petite interrogation écrite pour évaluer vos connaissances théoriques et voir un peu où vous en êtes. Au prochain cours, je vous demanderais de réaliser une potion que j'aurais choisie afin que je puisse évoluer votre niveau sur le plan pratique.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et inscrivit les questions de l'interrogation écrite au tableau.

- Vous avez deux heures ! Je ne veux pas un bruit !

Gryffondors et Serpentards se mirent au travail silencieusement.

* * *

><p><em>L'histoire se met en place doucement : les choses sérieuses arrivent bientôt !<em>

_A très vite !_


	4. Déchiré

****Disclaimer :** **_Ici, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J. K. Rowling. Je me contente de les lui emprunter et de les faire évoluer dans une fiction qui est le fruit de mon imagination et qui elle seule m'appartient. MFCopyright la protège._

**Note de l'auteur :** _Hey ! Coucou tout le monde ! ^^ Me revoilà pour un quatrième chapitre ! Il est assez court, mais l'action commence à se mettre en branle : ça va bientôt se mettre à bouger, c'est promis ! =D Si vous voulez vous remettre dans l'ambiance dans laquelle j'étais en écrivant ce chapitre écoutez "How You Remind Me" et "Savin' Me" de Nickelback ! Je ne sais pas vous mais moi j'adore lire, et plus encore écrire en musique ! xD Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Une de mes nombreuses lubies ! ;P_

_Avant de vous laisser lire en paix, je voudrais remercier rapidement les quelques personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews : **Ste7851**, **Clo**, **Hermione Jane Granger** et **Floflo68110** ! Vos commentaires m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ! :) Mais maintenant, trève de bavardage et place à la lecture !_

* * *

><p>Cette première journée de cours s'était révélée éprouvante pour tout le monde : élèves comme professeurs. La plupart des étudiants accueillant avec soulagement cette fin de journée se trouvaient maintenant à la bibliothèque ou en salle d'étude, occupés à faire leurs devoirs. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient trouvés un petit coin isolé près de la réserve et discutaient en chuchotant.<p>

- Hier soir, Dumbledore m'a annoncé que nous reprendrions ensemble les cours d'Occlumancie, expliquait Harry à ses deux amis. Une fois que j'arriverais à fermer mon esprit correctement à toute intrusion extérieure, il m'a dit qu'il nous entrainerait tous au duel dans des conditions extrêmes.

Hermione écoutait Harry avec attention.

- Quand est-ce qu'on commence ? Se renseigna-t-elle.

- Pas avant que je ne maîtrise l'Occlumancie, répondit son meilleur ami. C'est le plus urgent à cette heure. Il ne faut pas que le scénario du département des Mystères au Ministère de la magie se reproduise... Se désola-t-il en repensant à cette fameuse nuit.

Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, le survivant détourna le regard pour dissimuler toute l'émotion qu'il essayait de contenir à ses deux amis. Hermione se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, passant un bras réconfortant par dessus son épaule.

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute Harry... Lui souffla-t-elle doucement à l'oreille. Il faut que tu arrêtes de culpabiliser. Ce n'était pas de ta faute...

Dissimulé derrière une étagère pleine de livres, Severus Rogue s'était installé sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et corrigeait un tas de copies qu'il avait posé sur une chaise près de lui. De temps en temps il levait les yeux pour s'assurer que Miss Granger, qu'il avait entrepris de suivre de loin depuis la fin des cours, était toujours là. Quand il la vit se lever et aller prendre le jeune Potter dans ses bras, il laissa ses lèvres se déformer en un rictus crispé. C'était curieux tout de même que la Gryffondore qu'il aurait pensé plus prude se montre si volage... Il l'avait vu le matin même se laisser embrasser par son ami le rouquin, et voilà que maintenant elle entourait de ses bras le fils Potter qui avait les yeux brillant d'une lueur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas et qu'elle lui murmurait des mots doux dans le creux de l'oreille. Après s'être fait cette réflexion, le Maître en Potions fut proprement incapable de détacher son regard du jeune couple. Il lui rappelait tellement James et Lily que ça commençait à en devenir malsain...

Au boût de quelques minutes, l'homme laissa échapper un soupir rauque et se leva brusquement, le coeur tambourinant dans la poitrine. Il se passa une main moite sur le visage. Pendant un instant, il avait senti une haine franche et cordiale monter à l'intérieur de lui à l'égard de Harry. La dernière personne à qui il avait porté de tels sentiments n'était autre que le père du garçon. Severus, paniqué, ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il devenait complétement fou. Ça devait faire trop longtemps maintenant qu'il n'avait plus connu de femmes. Et voilà que ses instincs de mâle refoulés le portaient à se montrer jaloux à l'égard du fils de son ancien rival qui s'était entiché de la jeune femme qu'il était en charge de protéger. Il fallait absolument qu'il fasse quelque chose. Ça faisait déjà deux fois en trop peu de temps qu'il se perdait dans des souvenirs douloureux qu'il pensait pourtant avoir définitivement relégués dans un coin de sa mémoire et qu'il transférait sa jalousie passée sur Monsieur Potter et Miss Granger.

Severus secoua la tête et essaya de se ressaisir. Il prit son paquet de copies sous le bras et quitta la bibliothèque à grandes enjambées. La jeune femme bien entourée n'était exposée à aucun danger. Il pouvait très bien la laisser seule. Après tout, elle n'était pas en sucre. Il la retrouverait plus tard. Il prit la direction de ses cachots et alla se barricader dans ses appartements. Il laissa tomber sa pile de devoirs sur son bureau puis se servit un verre de Whisky Pur Feu qu'il avala d'un trait, avant de fermer les yeux et de respirer un grand coup. Il n'arriverait donc jamais à se débarasser du souvenir de Lily ? Elle serait toujours là à le hanter et lui pourir l'existence ? S'enflamma Severus. Ravalant difficilement un sanglot, il poussa une exclamation frustrée. Il jeta violemment le verre qu'il tenait dans la main contre le manteau de sa cheminée. Puis, il alla ouvrir un tiroir de son bureau et en tira une photographie que le temps avait marqué d'une légère teinte jaunâtre. Elle représentait une jeune femme aux grands yeux verts qui riait aux éclats dans ce qu'on reconnaissait être le parc de Poudlard. Dans son accès de rage, Rogue déchira le cliché avec hargne avant de prononcer un "incendio" et de lui mettre le feu. Il regarda les morceaux partir en fumée avant d'en faire disparaître les cendres d'un sort informulé.

N'avait-il pas déjà payé assez cher la mort de celle qu'il avait aimé et trahi par jalousie ? Combien de temps encore allait-il devoir se repentir avant de pouvoir recommencer à vivre ? Quand cesserait-il de la voir partout ? Depuis peu, il pensait avoir réussi à apprendre à vivre avec son absence et avoir fait le deuil de ses sentiments passés... Mais voilà qu'ils ressurgissaient sans crier gare avec ses souvenirs et qu'il se mettait à reporter toute sa jalousie d'antan sur un gamin, pareil à un animal en rut. Il se détestait !

Aveuglé par la colère, les yeux brillant d'une lueur assassine il renversa son bureau avant de se jeter sur sa bibliothèque et de s'acharner sur les livres qu'il envoya valser à travers la pièce. Il se déchaîna de longues minutes durant, avant de se laisser tomber à genoux sur le sol de son salon. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et fondit en larmes comme un enfant. Il était vidé.

Hermione de son côté, après avoir réconforté son meilleur ami, avait entrepris de terminer ses devoirs pour le lendemain. Une fois qu'elle avait eu fini, elle avait abandonné ses deux compères, leur faisant savoir qu'elle allait se décharger de ses affaires et se changer et qu'elle les rejoindrait dans la grande salle pour le dîner.

Arrivée devant le tableau qui masquait l'entrée des quartiers de son professeur de Potions elle prononça le mot de passe dans un murmure. Elle poussa la porte. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle la laissa sans voix. La pièce était totalement saccagée. On avait renversé le bureau de son professeur et un nombre incalculable de feuilles volantes et de livres jonchaient le sol. Rogue était agenouillé aux pieds de la bibliothèque, la tête entre les mains et semblait dévasté. Il sanglotait doucement. C'était la première fois que la jeune femme voyait l'homme qu'elle connaissait d'habitude si maître de lui, imperturbable et fermé, dans une telle position de faiblesse. Lui qui se montrait si dur paraissait en cet instant plus vulnérable que jamais. Elle en fut saisie d'effroi et se précipita vers lui après avoir laissé tomber son sac derrière elle, puis s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Elle leva une main hésitante en direction de son épaule mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

- Pr... Pr... Pro... Professeur ? L'appela-t-elle la voix pleine d'inquiétude.

L'homme sursauta en se rendant compte de la présence d'Hermione, et eut un mouvement de recul. Il se tourna vers elle réarborant immédiatement son masque impassible de toujours. Il effaça prestement toute trace de larmes sur son visage d'un revers de manche. Il se leva et alla fermer la porte qu'Hermione avait laissée ouverte avant de jeter un sort sur tout le fatras qui régnait dans son séjour. Tandis que chaque chose reprenait la place qui lui était due, Rogue s'avança vers sa jeune élève qui s'était relevée à sa suite et le regardait maintenant les sourcils froncés, l'air inquiet.

- Miss Granger, souffla-t-il. Si ce que vous venez de voir vient à sortir de cette pièce...

Il allait la menacer quand il fut soudain interrompu par une douleur fulgurante qui lui traversa le bras gauche. Il fut incapable de retenir une plainte aiguë, et porta fébrilement sa main droite à son avant-bras opposé, la respiration haletante.

- Miss Granger, dit-il avec difficulté. Je... Aaah...

Il ne put réprimer un second gémissement tandis que la douleur se faisait de plus en plus lancinante.

- Miss Granger, reprit-il le souffle court... Dites à Dumbledore que... _**IL**_ m'appelle... Allez dire à Dumbledore que... Je ne rentrerais peut-être pas... Ce soir... Qu'il prenne des dispositions pour vous... Cette nuit...

La jeune femme s'était mise à pleurer, cédant à la panique. Démunie, elle ne savait pas comment faire face à la situation.

- Allez-y ! Vite ! Grogna-t-il.

Hermione hocha frénétiquement la tête et se précipita hors de la pièce, en direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Dans le même temps, Rogue courut dans sa chambre. Il attrapa sa cape et se jeta par terre pour tirer de sous son lit son masque de mangemort. Il se redressa d'un bond et traversa les couloirs du château à pas de course. Il poussa la lourde porte du hall d'entrée, et se pressa jusqu'aux grilles de l'école. Elles s'ouvrirent sous la commande d'un informulé, laissant passer l'homme qui une fois dehors, transplana dans un pop sonore, laissant derrière lui la nuit noire qui commençait à tomber.

* * *

><p><em>La suite au plus tard mercredi ! ;)<em>


	5. Examen de conscience

****Disclaimer :** **_Ici, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J. K. Rowling. Je me contente de les lui emprunter et de les faire évoluer dans une fiction qui est le fruit de mon imagination et qui elle seule m'appartient. MFCopyright la protège._

**Note de l'auteur :** _Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour un cinquième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il ne décevra pas vos attentes ! Enfin, avant de vous laisser lire tranquillement, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews (**Ste7851**, **Floflo68110**, **Hermione Jane Rogue**, **Clo**, **Leeloo L**, **Helga Lynch** et **AshleeSnape**) ainsi qu'à tous les lecteurs "fantômes" qui me donnent envie de continuer sur ma lancée et de mener cette histoire à son terme malgré de brefs moments de passages à vide au cours desquels je suis prise du syndrôme de la page blanche ! ^^_

* * *

><p>Hermione courut à en perdre haleine jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Arrivée devant la gargouille qui en gardait l'entrée, elle eut un gémissement désespérée. Elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe ! Réalisa-t-elle affolée tandis qu'un flot de gros mots jaillissait de sa bouche. Elle finit par jurer au nom de Merlin, prête à partir à la recherche de n'importe quel autre professeur, quand la gargouille s'écarta... Le mot de passe était <em>"Merlin"<em>. Elle venait d'avoir une chance inouie. Elle eut un soupir de soulagement et gravit les marches qui la séparait de l'antre du directeur quatre à quatre. Une fois parvenue au sommet de l'escalier en colimaçon, elle frappa trois coups secs contre le battant de la porte et se mit à se balançer d'un pied sur l'autre en attendant qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

Une minute passa environ, quand le directeur apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, lui jetant un regard interrogateur par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène Miss Granger ? S'étonna-t-il.

La jeune femme répondit la voix tremblante d'émotion.

- Rogue... C'est Rogue... Je... Il... Il a été appelé par Vous-Savez-Qui !

Une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans les yeux de Dumbledore qui s'effaça du passage pour laisser entrer la jeune femme et lui indiqua d'un geste de la main de s'installer sur un fauteuil qui faisait face à son bureau. Hermione obéit sans un mot, jouant nerveusement avec un pan de sa robe de sorcière. Elle n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit les images de Rogue recroquevillé sur le sol de son salon, entrain de pleurer comme un enfant ou encore les traits déformés par la douleur. Elles se bousculaient dans sa tête ne laissant place à rien d'autre.

En à peine quelques minutes, elle avait eu l'occasion de prendre conscience que le professeur qu'elle connaissait ne représentait en fait qu'une facette d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Jusque là, elle avait fondé son jugement à son égard sur les on-dits qui courraient sur lui et ses préjugés et elle se rendait compte de l'erreure qu'elle avait sans doutes commise... Elle n'avait jamais chercher à voir au delà des apparences et s'était arrêtée à son image de chauve-souris des cachots, d'homme froid et sans coeur alors qu'il avait toujours cherché à les protéger elle et ses amis, parfois même au péril de sa propre vie... Il se mettait régulièrement en danger en jouant double-jeu pour le compte l'Ordre - par extension pour l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière - auprès de Voldemort... Et on ne l'avait jamais vu remercier pour ça. C'était en outre un Maître en Potions brillant qui poussait ses élèves à toujours donner le meilleur d'eux même en se montrant très exigeant. Ceux qui l'avaient compris obtenaient à force de travail des résultats plus que satisfaisants. Hermione Granger en faisait partie et n'avait jamais pris le temps de lui dire sa reconnaissance pour cela et maintenant elle le regrettait. Elle qui avait toujours cru se distinguer des autres par sa générosité, son amabilité et son sens de la jugeote avait fait fausse route. Elle n'était en réalité pas différente des autres, exclusivement tournée autour de sa petite personne...

Dumbledore la tira de son examen de conscience en lui réclamant plus de détails.

- Miss Granger, qu'a-t-il dit exactement ?

- Il m'a qu'_**IL**_ l'appelait et que parce qu... Parce qu'il ne rentrerait peut-être pas ce soir... Il fallait que je vous demande de prendre des dispositions pour moi cette nuit... Et... Je... Il ne m'a rien dit d'autre professeur Dumbledore... Précisa-t-elle la tête basse, les yeux rougis toujours humides de larmes.

- Très bien, jugea Dumbledore en se dirigeant vers Fumseck, son Phénix, qui somnolait tranquillement sur son perchoir.

Il lui caressa la tête doucement du boût des doigts avant de se pencher pour lui murmurer quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas, même en tendant l'oreille. Sur les mots de son maître, le Phénix ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, tandis que Dumbledore ouvrait la fenêtre avant de s'écarter pour laisser l'oiseau s'envoler dans la nuit noire qui était tombée sur le parc de Poudlard.

Hermione suivait le directeur des yeux qui s'était mis à faire les cents pas. Après d'interminables minutes Fumseck s'engouffra de nouveau par la fenêtre et retourna se percher au sommet de son perchoir. Dans la seconde qui suivit, on frappa à la porte et Dumbledore s'empressa d'aller ouvrir à ses visiteurs.

Minerva McGonagall suivit de Ronald Weasley, d'Harry Potter et de tous les membres de l'Ordre présents dans le corps enseignant se pressèrent dans le bureau déconcertés de tous se trouver là. Quelque chose de grave avait dû arriver...

- Que se passe-t-il Albus ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ? S'alarma le professeur de Métamorphose.

Dumbledore opina du chef.

- Il commence à y avoir du mouvement. Severus vient d'être appelé par Voldemort.

L'assistance frémit au nom du seigneur des ténèbres. Certaines des personnes présentes dans la pièce déglutirent bruyamment, tandis que d'autres fronçaient les sourcils ou se grattaient le menton réfléchissant à ce que le directeur venait de dire.

- Aussi, je vous demanderais de vous montrer prudents, chacun et chacune, et de rester à disposition. Dès que Severus sera de retour, je convoquerais l'Ordre au complet pour une réunion, dit-il. Maintenant vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations sauf vous Minerva, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander. Messieurs Weasley et Potter, attendez dehors s'il-vous-plaît, exigea-t-il en posant son regard sur les concernés.

Dumbledore attendit que tout le monde soit sorti excepté Hermione et Minerva et se retourna vers les deux femmes.

- Minerva... Ne sachant pas si Severus rentrera ce soir, voudriez-vous bien prendre Hermione avec vous pour la nuit ? La pria-t-il.

La jeune Gryffondore devança McGonagall qui s'apprêtait à répondre en disant que ce n'était pas la peine. Elle préférait retourner dans les quartiers de son professeur de Potions. Elle y avait installé toutes ses affaires, elle y serait plus à l'aise et elle ne voulait pas représenter une charge de plus pour sa directrice de maison qui accueillait déjà Ronald ! De plus, elle était en sécurité là-bas : il n'y avait pas de raisons qu'elle déménage. Après avoir opposé quelques réticences, Dumbledore finit par capituler devant l'insistance de la jeune femme. Il enverrait quand même des elfes de maison vérifier toutes les heures que tout allait bien pour elle jusqu'au retour de Severus ou au lendemain matin.

Ceci étant dit, le directeur prit conger de ses deux invitées en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée en dépit des circonstances et fit entrer Harry dans son bureau. McGonagall et Ronald escortèrent Hermione jusqu'aux cachots. Tous trois, soucieux, ne prononcèrent aucun mot sur le chemin, sauf pour se dire aurevoir.

Quand elle se retrouva seule au milieu du salon du Maître de Potions, Hermione fondit en larmes. Elle alla s'étendre sur le canapé, hoquetant doucement. Rongée par l'inquiétude et les regrets mais aussi par la fatigue, elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée.

A mille lieu de là, en plein milieu d'une clairière obscure, un homme à la peau translucide et aux yeux injectés de sang était entouré de non loin d'une centaine d'hommes qui se prosternaient devant lui. Il s'agissait de Lord Voldemort. Il promena un regard brillant d'une lueur démente sur chacun de ses soldats avant d'éclater d'un rire terrifiant.

- Haaan mes fidèles amis ! S'écria-t-il. Nous voilà enfin tousss réunit après trop longtemps déjà ! Sssi je vous ai fait venir tous ici ce soir... Siffla-il en pesant chacun de ses mots. C'est parce qu'enfin, j'ai trouvé le moyen d'affaiblir de manière cccertaine le survivant et ssson camp ! Proclama-t-il. J'ai trouvé un moyen, de les toucher tousss en plein coeur et d'asseoir enfin mon règne sur le monde sorcier ! S'exclama-t-il avant d'afficher un sourire sadique.

Il glissa plus qu'il ne marcha vers un homme agenouillé à sa droite.

- Ssseverusss, l'appela-t-il, mon ami... Debout !

L'interpellé se redressa promptement.

- Maître, souffla-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Mon fidèle serviteur ! Toi qui sera en première ligne de l'action, je t'annonce que j'ai introduit un de mes nouveaux lieutenants au collège de sorcellerie de Poudlard ! Commença-t-il d'une voix de velours. Je l'ai chargé d'y provoquer un peu de tapage en mon nom pour détourner l'attention. Ainsi, cela nous permettra de frapper là où on ne nous attendra pas quand le moment sera venu ! Expliqua-t-il.

Severus, impassible, bouillonnait intérieurement se demandant quelle machination diabolique pouvait bien se tramer dans l'esprit tordu du seigneur des ténèbres. Tout ce qu'il avait laissé filtrer, c'est qu'il avait l'intention de mettre son plan à l'oeuvre à Poudlard.

- Mais ! Tonna Voldemort, je n'ai mis que peu de personnes dans la confidence et je ne vous communiquerai mon plan d'action qu'au dernier moment ! Je n'accepterai pas d'être doubler ! Et malheureusement, je soupçonne un traitre de compter parmis nous même si je n'ai pas encore déterminé qui... Dit-il en posant un regard brûlant sur chacune des personnes présentes autour de lui.

Après un long silence pesant, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom décida de mettre un terme à la réunion et congédia tous ses sbires d'un geste désinvolte. Il les reconvoquerait bientôt. Ils devaient se tenir prêts.

Severus Rogue salua son maître une dernière fois avant de transplaner devant les grilles de Poudlard. Elles s'ouvrirent devant lui sans qu'il eut besoin de prononcer un mot, sous la commande d'un informulé. L'homme traversa le parc de l'école d'un pas leste et prit la résolution de se rendre directement dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour lui faire un rapport détaillé de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Quand il ouvrit la porte à son ami, Albus eut un soupir de soulagement et l'étau qui lui compressait la poitrine depuis qu'il avait appris que Severus avait été appelé par Voldemort se desserra. Il était vivant et semblait en bonne santé. Il le laissa expliquer d'une traite tout ce dont il avait été informé avant de le sommer d'aller se reposer. Il convoquerait l'Ordre à son complet le lendemain.

Le professeur Rogue se retira sans répliquer et prit la direction de ses appartements. Quand il entra, il trouva Miss Granger endormie sur son canapé. Il referma la porte derrière lui en prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible. Notant que la jeune femme n'était pas couverte, il dégraffa sa cape, et l'étendit sur elle puis s'arrêta un instant pour l'observer. S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même il fallait avouer que son élève n'avait plus rien à voir avec la petite fille qu'il avait connue en première année et qu'elle n'avait non plus rien à voir avec les jeunes filles de son âge. Elle se distinguait de ses pairs par son naturel et sa vivacité d'esprit. Tout à coup il comprit pourquoi elle suscitait l'intérêt non dissimulé de Potter et de Weasley ainsi que de nombreux autres garçons qui la regardaient de loin mais qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqués. Elle était devenue belle, d'une beauté simple et pleine d'une curiosité dont il n'était pas aisé de percevoir le motif si on ne prenait pas le temps de détailler ses traits fins et chacune de ses courbes que masquaient à peine son uniforme. Elle était devenue une vraie f...

Réalisant le tour qu'avait pris ses pensées en l'espace de quelques secondes sans qu'il ne maîtrise rien, Rogue détourna vivement le regard. Il n'allait pas bien en ce moment ! Il avait vraiment besoin de repos ! Sur cette dernière réfléxion, se vilipidant intérieurement il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui remettrait la tête sur les épaules...

* * *

><p><em>Je ne fixe pas de date pour la suite (oral à préparer :s) !<em>

_Ceci dit, notez que je ne vous ferai pas attendre plus d'une semaine !_

_A bientôt !_


	6. Inquiétude

****Disclaimer :** **_Ici, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J. K. Rowling. Je me contente de les lui emprunter et de les faire évoluer dans une fiction qui est le fruit de mon imagination et qui elle seule m'appartient. MFCopyright la protège._

**Note de l'auteur :** _Salut tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour pour un sixième chapitre ! Pas très long... J'ai encore besoin d'environ deux chapitres pour installer les choses avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, d'opérer un **petit** premier rapprochement ( ;P ) entre Severus et Hermione et beaucoup plus d'action ! Avant de vous laisser tranquille, j'aimerais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews et prendre le temps de leur répondre : donc merci beaucoup à toutes et à tous pour vos messages enthousiastes et vos encouragements ! J'essayerais de ne pas décevoir vos attentes pour la suite et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Le soleil jouait à cache cache avec les nuages en ce matin du troisième jour de septembre 1996, lorsque Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait passé la nuit sur le canapé du séjour. Alors qu'elle se redressait doucement, elle réalisa avec stupeur qu'elle était couverte. En y regardant de plus près, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de l'épaisse cape noire de son professeur de Potions. Ainsi donc il était rentré dans la nuit pensa-t-elle avec soulagement en se levant et avait pris le temps de la couvrir. Il ne pouvait être alors qu'en bonne santé !<p>

Le coeur plus léger que la veille au soir, elle alla prendre une douche rapide avant de s'habiller aussi vite. Elle n'était pas en avance et si elle voulait avoir le temps de manger avant le début des cours, il ne fallait pas qu'elle traîne. Mais avant de sortir, la jeune femme prit le temps de replier soigneusement la cape de Rogue, et la posa sur le fauteuil. Puis, elle tira un morceau de parchemin de sa sacoche et griffona un : "_Merci monsieur... A ce soir._" de son écriture fine. Merci pour la couverture mais également pour tout le reste, pour toutes ces années, pour tout ces cours, même s'il ne comprendrait pas avant qu'elle ne lui dise explicitement. Elle posa donc le morceau de papier sur l'habit replié, puis s'en alla rejoindre la grande salle.

Severus se réveilla non moins d'une heure plus tard, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il avait dormi d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêve, mais régénérateur. Après s'être étiré, c'est avec la grâce et la légèreté qui le caractérisait que l'homme se dirigea dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, pour venir s'affaler, plus qu'il ne prit appui, sur le rebord de la commode qui se trouvait accolée à la cabine de douche qui se dressait à côté. Un miroir fixé au mur surmontait le meuble. Après quelques secondes d'absence totale, il prit son courage à deux mains et se secoua avant de se redresser. Il observa son reflet dans la glaçe et poussa un soupir, affligé, avisant ses traits tirés, gageant de la journée riche en émotions qui s'était jouée la veille.

Ne s'attardant pas plus que nécéssaire devant son image, il se dévêtit rapidement avant de se faufiler sous la douche, pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard totalement réveillé. Il s'enroula dans une épaisse serviette blanche et se sécha énergiquement, puis enfila un pantalon noir après avoir passé un caleçon et quitta la pièce.

Il fit soigneusement son lit, attrapa sa baguette, posée sur sa table de nuit, puis la glissa dans une de ses poches, par automatisme, avant de se rendre dans le salon. Dans la pièce il remarqua sa cape, que Miss Granger avait manifestement repliée avec soin ainsi que le petit mot dessus, qu'il relut plusieurs fois, étonné : "_Merci monsieur... A ce soir._" Merci pour quoi ? Il fronça les sourcils avant d'aller s'asseoir à sa table de travail.

Il voulait profiter de sa matinée de libre pour peaufiner ses plans de cours pour le restant de la semaine. Il essaya de focaliser son attention sur sa besoigne, en vain... Il avait l'esprit ailleurs, absorbé par son rôle d'espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix et tout ce que cela impliquait.

Severus se demanda comment il avait pu se mettre dans une telle situation. Il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir sur sa vie... En reconsidérant les choses, il se souvint qu'au début, assoiffé par une soif de pouvoir intarissable, et dévoré par un désir de reconnaissance démusuré, aveuglé par une rage sans nom qu'il devait à son père, il s'était laissé embobiner par Lucius Malefoy, de deux ans son aîné, qui lui avait fait miroiter la gloire s'il se ralliait aux rangs du Seigneur Noir, alors à l'aube de son ascension. Et, naïvement, il l'avait cru, et n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Puis, peu à peu, il avait réalisé qu'il s'était laissé berner. Mais quand il s'était rendu compte de son erreure, il était déjà trop tard. Ses choix avaient conduits à la mort de sa meilleure, et seule véritable amie, Lily Evans. Seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimé.

Ce fut donc ainsi que, rongé par le remord, Severus était venu trouver Dumbledore, qui, en échange de son total dévouement lui avait promis la rédemption. Mais il n'était pas dupe cette fois-ci, et savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se racheter une conscience comme ça... Il était trop tard, et ce, quoi qu'il puisse faire. Il était responsable de la mort de l'être le plus cher à son coeur, et ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Ce qui était fait, était fait, à son grand dam.

C'est ainsi qu'à sacrifier sa vie aux deux plus grands sorciers de son temps, il avait fini par la perdre. Elle ne lui appartenait plus vraiment depuis des lustres. Malheureusement... Ou pas. En effet, à constamment jongler avec le mal pour mieux se prouver et montrer qu'il en haïssait les rituels et les officiants ainsi que les charmes et les pouvoirs, aussi séduisants soient-ils, il s'était laissé corrompre. Il s'était laissé corrompre et pervertir. Il était devenu ce qu'il abhorrait par delà toutes les limites. Un monstre froid et sans coeur, détesté de tous, à commencer par lui-même, à l'image de son paternel... Ainsi que ses élèves, qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à tourmenter dans la seule et unique optique de se défouler et de déverser toute la colère qui grondait en lui depuis près de seize ans maintenant... Ses collègues de travail aussi, qui n'arrivaient pas à le voir autrement que comme un partisan des forces obscures, qui s'attachait à duper son monde et n'aurait aucun scrupule à retourner sa veste au dernier moment pour se retrouver dans le camp des vainqueurs... Et enfin, ses pairs mangemorts, qui jalousaient la confiance que lui accordait Voldemort pour le récompenser de sa dévotion... Maudite dévotion qu'il était contraint de prouver régulièrement en accomplissant des missions dont il préférait enterrer, reléguer le souvenir dans un coin bien enfoui de sa mémoire tant il réprouvait les actes qu'il s'était autorisé à comettre au cours de chacune dans le but de ne pas se compromettre... Et même en sachant que tout ce qu'il avait pu faire était vital et nécéssaire, autant pour lui que pour l'Ordre et le monde sorcier, il n'arrivait pas à se trouver d'excuses...

Il pensait toutefois s'être guéri de la culpabilité qui le rongeait par rapport à Lily mais tout était remonté d'un coup, sans raisons particulières... Mais, se ressaisit-il en se levant et en commençant à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, par les temps qui courraient, il n'était pas question pour lui de se laisser aller à de futiles états d'âme. Il fallait plus que jamais qu'il reste maître de lui-même.

Il devait remplir sa mission de protection et continuer à jouer double jeu pour essayer mettre à jour les plans de Voldemort. Pour l'heure, une de ses priorités était de découvrir le lieutenant du lord noir infiltré à Poudlard. Il avait bien une petite idée mais il fallait qu'il ait plus qu'une "petite idée", aussi allait-il mener sa petite enquête, décida-t-il.

Rogue, perdu dans ses pensées, ne put retenir un sursaut quand des coups brefs frappés à la porte le tirèrent de ses pensées. Il s'empressa d'aller ouvrir pour découvrir un Dumbledore à l'air soucieux dans l'entrée. Il s'écarta pour le laisser entrer avant de refermer la porte, attendant que celui-ci ne prenne la parole, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

- Severus, je passais vous voir pour vous annoncer que je rassemblerai l'Ordre ce soir dans mon bureau, après le dîner. Il faudrait que vous préveniez Miss Granger dans la journée pour qu'elle vienne avec vous. Au vue de ce que vous m'avez dit hier, il faudra que vous redoubliez de vigileance dans les heures creuses de la journée en ce qui concerne sa protection... J'ai réfléchi assez longuement cette nuit et je n'ai pu arriver qu'à une seule conclusion... Le seul moyen "de toucher le _survivant_ en plein coeur et d'affaiblir l'Ordre définitivement" serait de s'en prendre mortellement à l'un de ses membres ou apparenté... Et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley représente des cibles privilégiés... Dit-il d'une traite.

Le Maître en Potions acquiesça.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi Albus. En dehors des heures de cours, je tâcherais de ne pas lâcher Miss Granger d'une semelle.

Le directeur qui parut satisfait, salua Severus avant de quitter la pièce. Ce dernier considérant les propos de Dumbledore, estima, au vue de l'heure qui allait bientôt sonner midi et donc la pause déjeuner, qu'il ferait bien d'aller retrouver sa protégée à la sortie de son dernier cours de la matinée pour la mettre au courant de la situation et la garder à l'oeil avant les cours de l'après-midi.

* * *

><p><em>La suite très vite : <em>

_Je passe ma dernière épreuve de bac demain !_

_Ce faisant, j'aurais beaucoup plus de temps libre à consacrer à l'écriture de cette fiction à partir de là ! ;)_


	7. Sous surveillance

****Disclaimer :** **_Ici, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J. K. Rowling. Je me contente de les lui emprunter et de les faire évoluer dans une fiction qui est le fruit de mon imagination et qui elle seule m'appartient. MFCopyright la protège._

**Note de l'auteur :** _Bonsoir à tous ! Me revoilà pour un septième chapitre ! Avant de vous laisser lire tranquille je tiens à remercier **Atlana61**, **Floflo68110**, **HBP**, **BeN** et **AnZeLe42100** pour leur reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et donner du courage pour affronter mon tant redouté 'oral d'anglais' qui s'est finalement bien passé ! :)_

* * *

><p>Hermione attendait que sonne la fin du cours d'Etudes des Moldus avec une impatience folle. Elle n'en pouvait plus ! Voilà déjà deux heures qu'elle était coincée dans une salle exiguë où régnait une chaleur étouffante. Une fine pellicule de transpiration perlait sur son front et elle avait les joues en feu mais leur professeur refusait d'ouvrir la fenêtre prétendant que les braillements des premières année qui étaient en cours de Vol non loin de là la dérangeait. La jeune femme, se tortillant sur sa chaise et soupirant à grand bruit ne cherchait pas à dissimuler son mécontentement. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : que sonne midi pour qu'elle puisse aller respirer un grand bol d'air frais dans le Parc de l'école avant d'aller manger et de repartir pour une après-midi d'étude intensive.<p>

Dès que le tintement de la cloche marqua la fin de son calvère, Hermione se leva d'un bond, ramassa ses affaires à la hâte et se retint à grande peine de se mettre à courir pour quitter la pièce. Une fois dehors, elle se dirigeait vers la sortie quand elle sentit une main se refermer autour de son poignet. On la retourna brusquement et c'est avec stupeur qu'elle se retrouva face à son professeur de Potions. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait au juste ? Elle lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Celui-ci lui répondit par un des haussements de sourcils dont il avait le secret.

- Miss Granger, j'ai à m'entretenir avec vous.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, dégageant son bras de l'étau que représentait la main de son professeur. Il lui avait fait mal pensa-t-elle en effleurant l'endroit où il avait serré.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle dans le même temps.

- Pas ici. Allons dans un endroit plus calme, suggéra l'homme en la dépassant et en prenant la direction du Parc comme pour répondre à la prière silencieuse de sa jeune élève qui semblait avoir chaud comme en témoignaient ses joues rouges et les petites gouttes de sueur qui luisaient sur son front.

Hermione lui emboîta le pas sans un mot, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à lui dire pour venir l'intercepter à la fin des cours.

Quand enfin il se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur, la jeune lionne s'arrêta une minute sur les marches de l'entrée prenant le temps d'inspirer à plein poumon une grande bouffée d'air frais. Merlin que c'était bon ! Pensa-t-elle en levant son visage vers le ciel, les paupières closes.

A ses côtés, Severus s'était immobilisé, les yeux rivés sur elle. Il se fit la même réfléxion que la veille au soir. La Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qu'il avait connu enfant était devenue belle. Et ainsi, le visage baigné par le soleil elle l'était plus que jamais. Au moment où un élève de septième année passa près de lui, en le bousculant légèrement, le Maître en Potions trésaillit prenant conscience de l'inconvenance de ses pensées. Sentant la colère monter en lui, il aboya à sa jeune protégée de cesser de dormir debout et de le suivre.

La jeune femme se secoua et rejoignit son professeur qui ne l'avait pas attendu pour reprendre sa marche, à petites foulées. Elle le rattrapa en quelques secondes et s'excusa dans un souffle. Son professeur fit la sourde oreille et continua à marcher. Il s'arrêta seulement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sous un saule pleureur qui avait pris racine non loin du lac.

Hermione attendit en silence que son professeur commence à parler.

- Miss Granger, j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire, commença-t-il d'un ton neutre. Tout d'abord, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'hier au soir, j'ai été convoqué par Lord Voldemort... J'ai appris qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de toucher _"le survivant en plein coeur et d'affaiblir définitivement l'Ordre du Phénix"_ afin _"d'asseoir son règne sur le monde sorcier"_ et qu'il avait introduit un de ses lieutenants – en plus de moi qui suis censé être l'un de ses espions – dans l'enceinte de Poudlard... Nous ne l'avons pas encore identifié... Aussi, continua-t-il, alors que plus il avançait dans son propos plus il pouvait voir le visage de son élève perdre de ses couleurs et se décomposer; il faut vous montrer plus prudente que jamais. Monsieur le directeur m'a chargé de ne pas vous laisser seule une seule seconde en dehors des cours, parce qu'il pense que vous ou votre ami Weasley êtes les cibles de Vous-Savez-Qui. En effet, quel moyen plus sûr pour lui de bouleverser Monsieur Potter que de s'en prendre à ses meilleurs amis ? Dit-il sans attendre de réponse avant de poursuivre. Enfin, ce soir je suis convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ce faisant, vous m'y accompagnerez après le dîner.

La jeune femme acquiesça le visage défait, avant de se tourner dos à son professeur et de diriger son regard dans les eaux miroitantes du lac. Ainsi donc, elle qui voulait être un soutien pour son meilleur ami n'était en fait qu'un fardeau qu'il avait à traîner comme un boulet ? Elle n'avait jamais réalisé qu'elle l'handicapait plus qu'autre chose et elle comprit seulement pourquoi il opposait systématiquement des réticences quand elle lui proposait son aide dans son combat... Parce qu'il avait peur qu'on ne l'atteigne à travers elle... Ou Ron...

Des larmes de désarroi et de colère lui montèrent aux yeux et elle se mit à sangloter doucement. Elle avait toujours tout mis en oeuvre pour être indépendante que ce soit sur le plan scolaire ou sur le plan personnel et voilà qu'elle découvrait qu'elle représentait en fait une charge pour l'Ordre et son meilleur ami ! C'était un comble !

Rogue, derrière elle resta coi quand son élève fondit en larmes. Il fixa son regard sur ses épaules qui tressautaient au rythme de ses sanglots, embarassé. Il aurait pu lui présenter la situation plus subtilement quand même... Il l'observa un moment avant de s'avancer vers elle comme poussé par une force extérieure. Il posa une main sur son épaule et l'attira doucement contre lui avant de se pencher légèrement en avant et de lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille pour essayer de la rassurer.

- Miss Granger, calmez vous. Tant que je serais là, je ferais correctement mon travail : je mettrais tout en oeuvre pour qu'il ne vous arrive rien. Vous n'avez rien à craindre.

Le souffle chaud de son professeur sur sa joue, sa voix assurée et la main qu'il avait posé sur son épaule apaisèrent sa peur presque instantanément. Pour autant, la colère grondait toujours à l'intérieur d'elle et continuait à faire couler des larmes le long de ses joues. Elle se retourna face à Rogue et fixa ses yeux larmoyants où on pouvait lire une lueur déterminée dans les siens.

- Je vous fais confiance pour ça Monsieur... Ce que je voudrais c'est apprendre à me défendre seule au cas où je viendrais à me retrouver dans une situation délicate et que personne ne soit là pour me défendre... Au plus vite. Je ne veux pas attendre que Dumbledore ait terminé de former Harry à l'Occlumencie. Apprenez-moi à fermer mon esprit et à combattre en duel professeur, le supplia-t-elle.

Non loin d'eux, accroupi un peu plus loin, dissimulé par un fourré, le regard brillant de malveillance, Drago les observait. Il trouvait son directeur de maison bien trop proche de cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger. Finalement, son père et le Lord Noir avait peut-être raison, Severus jouait double-jeu et pactisait avec l'ennemi. Il allait payer !

Le Serpentard se leva discrètement et détala jusqu'aux portes du château. Une fois à l'intérieur, il prit la direction de la volière, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir écrire à son paternel. Une fois arrivé dans le repère des Hiboux des élèves de l'école. Il repéra son grand duc et l'appela. Celui-ci, se reconnaissant, vola jusqu'à son maître et se posa sur son épaule.

Drago lui caressa le bec avant de sortir un morceau de parchemin de son sac à bandoulière. Il se saisit également d'une plume et se mit à écrire en prenant appui sur un mur : _Père, je me suis attaché à faire ce que vous m'avez demandé hier soir, après votre réunion. J'ai surveillé Severus. En fin de matinée, Dumbledore est venu le voir. Quelques minutes après qu'il l'ait quitté, Severus est sorti de ses appartements et est allé attendre près de la Salle d'Etudes des Moldus où il a intercepté Granger à la fin des cours. Il l'a emmené dans le Parc près du lac. J'ai vu qu'ils discutaient mais je n'ai pas pu entendre ce qu'il disait... Quoi qu'il en soit, la Sang-de-Bourbe s'est mise à pleurer et j'ai vu Severus la réconforter en se collant contre son dos de manière très suggestive et en lui chuchotant ce qu'au vue de leur position, j'ai deviné être des mots doux... Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère que ces informations vous seront utiles... Embrassez mère pour moi, et faites attention à vous. Affectueusement, votre dévoué fils, Drago M._

* * *

><p><em>Dans l'attente de vos impressions, je vous dis à très vite !<em>


	8. Soif de vengeance

****Disclaimer :** **_Ici, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J. K. Rowling. Je me contente de les lui emprunter et de les faire évoluer dans une fiction qui est le fruit de mon imagination et qui elle seule m'appartient. MFCopyright la protège._

**Note de l'auteur :** _Bonsoir tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour avec un huitième chapitre ! Bon tout d'abord, comme je le fais depuis le début, petite paranthèse de remerciement pour toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews (**Floflo68110**, **Amber1994**, **Atlana61**, **HBP**, **NatsuShizu**, **MlleGanou**, **Ste7851**, **Manon** et ) ! Cela fait toujours autant plaisir et je ne m'en lasse pas !_

* * *

><p>Lucius Malefoy jubilait. Le morceau de parchemin qu'il venait de recevoir de son fils confirmait les soupçons de trahison qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de Severus Rogue depuis un bon moment. Il était temps de les faire partager au Seigneur des Ténèbres, son Maître. Alors qu'il était quelques minutes plus tôt, installé bien confortablement dans son spacieux salon face à sa cheminée, il se dirigeait maintenant d'un pas pressé vers sa chambre, les lèvres étirées dans un sourire de contentement. Il se changea aussi rapidement que possible, l'estomac noué par l'excitation avant de se munir de sa baguette. Il mit enfin son masque de Mangemort puis, dans un bruissement de cape, transplana dans un pop sonore.<p>

Le grand homme blond atterit lourdement sur le sol de la clairière qui abritait le repaire d'On-Savait-Qui. Il se releva vivement et épousseta ses robes puis alla se poster devant l'entrée de l'antre de celui à qui il avait choisi de se dévouer dans sa jeunesse et à qui il n'avait jamais fait défaut.

- Maître ! L'appela-t-il.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, aussi, patienta-t-il avant de renouveler son appel.

- Maître ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans l'abri du Lord Noir, il se figea net, perçevant un mouvement derrière lui. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'une baguette était déjà pointée sur sa carotide et que deux yeux rouges luisants le regardaient fixement.

- Maître... Souffla Malefoy.

Le concerné, sans un mot, retira le masque de son lieutenant d'un geste de la main. Un rictus inquiétant naquit sur son visage. Un rire guttural monta du fin fond de sa gorge.

- Mon fidèle Malefoy, siffla-t-il, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Il ne me semble pas avoir réclamé ta présence...

- Maître, répondit Lucius après avoir dégluti avec difficulté, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer... Révéla-t-il en tirant la lettre que lui avait envoyé Drago de sa poche avant de la tendre au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ce dernier, intrigué, interrogea le blond du regard avant d'abaisser sa baguette.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Se renseigna-t-il méfiant.

- Une lettre, de mon fils... Je pense... Cela fait déjà quelques temps que je soupçonne Rogue d'être le traitre dans nos rangs... Je pense qu'il cherche à nous doubler... Et les informations que m'a fait parvenir mon fils dans cette lettre, tendent à confirmer mes soupçons Maître... Il se montre bien trop proche d'une Sang-Impure...

Le Seigneur Noir, intéréssé, s'empara de la lettre et la parcourut silencieusement avant de relever la tête vers Malefoy, les yeux brillants d'une lueur dangereuse.

- J'ai également des doutes sur Severus depuis quelques temps... Avoua Voldemort la voix tranchante. Depuis cette fameuse nuit au Ministère il y a deux mois de cela, à vrai dire... En effet, je me suis toujours demandé qui avait pu, en dehors de lui, se rendre compte de l'absence de Potter et de ses petits camarades à Poudlard ce soir là et prévenir l'Ordre, sinon lui... Etant donné que Dumbledore n'était pas sur place, remplacé par cette femme : Dolorès Ombrage... Et que selon les allégations de ton propre fils, il a été le seul du corps professoral à pénétrer dans le bureau de celle-ci d'où le survivant et ses amis se sont échappés par la suite.

Malefoy, considérant les conclusions de son Maître hocha la tête frénétiquement en signe d'assentiment.

- Ton fils va m'aider à apaiser ma colère face à la trahison d'un de mes plus fidèles lieutenants Malefoy ! Décida Voldemort. Tu vas lui écrire une lettre dans laquelle tu lui demanderas de charger les enfants de Crabbe et Goyle de faire un peu de tapage au sein de l'école, comme je l'ai déjà demandé à Monsieur Nott, pour détourner l'attention du corps enseignant. Lui, à côté d'eux, devra se montrer exemplaire ! Je veux que cette fille, à qui semble attaché Severus, s'intéresse à ton fils. Je veux que ton fils embobine cette fille... Oui ! Pour commencer, je veux que ton fils mette tout en oeuvre pour séduire cette Sang-de-Bourbe : je veux qu'il la vole à Severus et qu'il joue avec ! Je veux qu'il fasse souffrir ce traitre à travers cette néé-moldue de qui il a eu l'audace de tomber amoureux... Exigea-t-il glaçialement. Quand il aura mené sa mission a bien, je vous donnerai de plus amples instructions.

- Très bien Maître, acquiesça Lucius Malefoy dans un murmure presque inaudible.

- Tu peux y aller, le congédia son Maître. Ton fils et toi, tâchez de ne pas me décevoir... Avertit-il avant de retourner se tapir dans sa demeure abritée sous les bois au fond de la clairière.

L'homme blond frissonna à ces derniers mots, il se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux, avant de transplaner de nouveau en direction de son manoir.

Une fois chez lui, il alla s'installer à son bureau. Il attrapa un morceau de parchemin vierge et y coucha toutes les instructions que venait de lui donner Voldemort, avant de le plier soigneusement et de le glisser dans une enveloppe kraft. Il siffla le grand duc de son fils qui n'avait pas bougé du dossier du fauteuil sur lequel il avait élu domicile depuis son départ. Celui-ci vola jusqu'à lui et se posa sur sa table de travail, tendant une patte. Lucius y enroula le précieux courrier qu'il destinait à son fils avant de charger l'oiseau de retourner à Poudlard. Il se leva pour lui ouvrir la fenêtre avant de le laisser s'envoler vers sa destination. Il était fier de pouvoir prouver, une fois de plus, sa dévotion au Seigneur des Ténèbres en se rendant utile et espérait dans le même temps que Drago ne le décevrait pas et saurait mener sa mission à bien, pour faire honneur à sa famille et à ses ancêtres.

Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard, Severus Rogue était assis face à une bande de cornichons sans cervelles de cinquième année et faisait semblant de veiller à ce que chacun soit appliqué silencieusement à la préparation d'une potion d'allégresse. Il bouillonnait intérieurement, alors il valait mieux que personne n'ait l'idée de venir troubler ses réfléxions...

En effet, l'homme ne cessait de repenser à l'échange extra-ordinaire qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt avec sa jeune élève, Hermione Granger. Il avait été déconcerté par la manière qu'elle avait eu de lui affirmer sa confiance en lui et se demandait s'il avait bien fait d'accepter de lui enseigner l'Occlumencie et de lui apprendre à se battre en duel. Il avait peur de le regretter. Force était d'avouer que la jeune femme était une brillante étudiante et assimilait rapidement les choses... Severus ne pensait pas avoir de soucis à se faire de ce côté là. Ce qui le dérangeait... C'était cette lueur de détermination farouche qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux quand elle l'avait supplié... L'aplomb dont elle avait fait preuve... Il se demandait jusqu'où elle était prête à aller pour aider son ami Potter dans sa quête. Parce qu'il était au fond de lui persuadé qu'elle n'était pas avide d'apprendre seulement pour sa satisfaction personnelle... Non. Il était sûr que c'était pour assister le survivant dans sa lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et qu'elle serait capable de mettre sa vie en danger pour sauver celle du Prince des Gryffondors... Ce qui rendrait sa mission de protection plus délicate que prévu. Il faudrait donc qu'il se montre plus vigileant que jamais.

Le professeur Rogue fut interrompu dans le cheminement de ses pensées par une explosion. Un élève au deuxième rang venait de faire exploser son chaudron. Il avait ajouté un ingrédient au mauvais moment à la préparation... Severus eut un soupir d'exaspération et, affligé par la médiocrité du malheureux qui avait été incapable de lire correctement les étapes de la confection de la potion, il se leva pour venir faire disparaître chaudron et mixture fumante à la couleur suspecte d'un coup de baguette avant d'incendier l'élève désolé et de lui infliger deux heures de retenues qu'il aurait à effectuer chez le concierge, Argus Rusard.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour ce huitième chapitre.<em>


	9. Avertissement

****Disclaimer :** **_Ici, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J. K. Rowling. Je me contente de les lui emprunter et de les faire évoluer dans une fiction qui est le fruit de mon imagination et qui elle seule m'appartient. MFCopyright la protège._

**Note de l'auteur :** _Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Me voilà de retour avec un neuvième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas. C'était le dernier dans la série "mise en place de l'intrigue principale" : à partir de maintenant, les chapitres à venir sont promis à un peu plus d'action et de rebondissements. Enfin, avant de vous laisser tout à votre lecture, je tiens à remercier très sincèrement toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire jusque là : lecteurs fantômes ou qui m'ont laissé des reviews._

* * *

><p>C'était comme une délivrance qu'Hermione Granger, épuisée, avait accueillie la fin de cette seconde journée de cours depuis la reprise. Cela faisait deux jours à peine que venait d'avoir lieu la rentrée des classes et voilà que déjà l'ensemble des élèves se retrouvaient avec une charge de travail colossale. Tant et si bien que la jeune femme, installée à la table des Gryffondors, dans la Grande Salle, la tête entre les mains, se demandait comment elle allait bien pouvoir en venir à boût.<p>

Toute à ses ruminements, elle ne remarqua pas ses deux meilleurs amis qui vinrent s'installer à côté d'elle. Les deux jeunes hommes s'adressèrent un regard complice, et d'un commun accord, déposèrent un bisou sur les joues de leur amie au même moment. Celle-ci sursauta et eut un mouvement de recul avant d'éclater de rire reconnaissant Harry et Ron.

- Vous êtes fous ! S'exclama-t-elle, l'air faussement outrée. Vous m'avez fait peur bande d'idiots !

- Pardon Hermione, sourit Harry. Alors, à quoi tu pensais comme ça ? Tu avais l'air ailleurs.

- Oh... Je pensais à tout le travail qu'on a à faire pour demain et les autres jours. Je me demande comment je vais réussir à m'en sortir... Avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours... J'ai vraiment du mal à me concentrer sur et à penser aux cours... J'ai déjà accumulé pas mal de retard et je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à le rattraper, expliqua-t-elle contrariée.

Ronald la regardait, les yeux ronds. Il avait l'air dubitatif.

- Mione, tu déconnes ! Arrête de t'inquièter ! Si toi t'arrives pas à suivre, aucun de nous en sixième année n'en sera capable ! Essaya-t-il de la rassurer le sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione, dépitée par la légèreté de son meilleur ami en n'importe quelle circonstance leva les yeux au ciel tout en remuant doucement la tête de droite à gauche avant de soupirer pour qu'il ne manque rien de l'agacement qu'il venait de faire naître chez elle.

Harry, amusé par le manque de tact du rouquin répondit au regard d'incompréhension que lui lança celui-ci devant l'exaspération affichée de leur meilleure amie par un sourire compatissant. Puis, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et la pressa avec délicatesse.

- Ron a raison Hermione, c'est pareil pour tout le monde. On a tous du mal à reprendre après deux mois de vacances et c'est vrai que tout ce qui se passe en ce moment n'est pas pour nous aider mais ça va aller, tu verras.

Même si elle avait du mal à y croire, Hermione acquiesça doucement. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre, pensa-t-elle, honteuse. A côté d'Harry qui portait littéralement le poids du monde sorcier sur ses épaules et qui essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était et de vivre comme n'importe quel jeune de son âge, elle n'avait pas le droit. Et elle avait encore moins le droit d'en vouloir à Ron pour l'insouciance dont il faisait preuve... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en train de leur voler leur innocence et en se comportement comme elle le faisait, elle le laissait faire. Elle devait rester digne et affronter. Elle allait faire comme tout le monde : elle allait continuer à vivre le plus normalement possible en essayant d'affronter dignement son quotidien. Elle n'arrêterait pas de penser pour autant à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom qui faisait peser une menace terrible sur chacun d'entre eux, non... Mais elle s'efforcerait de ne pas le faire de façon morbide. Elle y penserait, mais de façon plus lucide. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse envahir par ses craintes et qu'elle cède à chacun de ses états-d'âme... Non, elle devait tout faire pour réussir à les surmonter et à en faire une force... L'aide que Rogue avait accepté de lui apporter un peu plus tôt l'aiderait sans doutes à y arriver. Elle parviendrait peut-être à se sentir moins inutile qu'à l'heure actuelle...

Sur ces sages résolutions, elle reprit contenance, l'esprit un peu plus léger et sourit à ses deux amis qui avaient commencé à se servir dans les plats qui venaient d'apparaître devant eux avant de se servir à son tour et de commencer à manger.

A l'autre boût de la salle, un jeune homme blond avait l'estomac noué et ne se sentait pas capable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Assis les bras croisé devant son assiette vide, Drago Malefoy, l'air pronfondément contrarié avait le regard noir, fixé sur la nuque d'Hermione Granger. Il avait reçu, un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi une lettre de son père, dans laquelle il l'informait de la mission qu'il avait à accomplir pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Depuis lors, il se demandait bien comment il allait réussir à la mener à bien. Il avait beau avoir retourné le problème dans tous les sens, il ne voyait aucune solution... Comment allait-il au juste réussir à séduire cette Sang-de-Bourde de Granger ? C'était tout simplement mission impossible... Elle n'avait rien à voir avec les filles auxquelles il s'intéréssait habituellement et avec lesquelles il n'avait qu'à user de son charme pour en faire ce qu'il voulait. Non... Non seulement elle n'était pas aussi naïve que toute les filles qu'il avait réussi à captiver par un simple jeu de regard ou avec ses allures de mauvais garçon mais en plus ils s'étaient toujours voués une haine franche et cordiale... En six ans les seuls mots qu'il avait échangé avec elle avaient été pour l'insulter, alors après tout ce temps, il ne voyait pas comment retourner la situation de manière à pouvoir la séduire... Non... Mais il devait coûte que coûte trouver une solution car il en valait de sa vie et de celle de sa famille, pensa-t-il, la bile amère...

Hermione mangea tranquillement, plaisantant avec ses meilleurs amis. Quand arriva la fin du repas, elle leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs qui, dressée sur une estrade, surmplombait les élèves, et chercha le regard de son Maître de Potions. Elle ne savait s'il convenait qu'elle l'attende là où si elle devait se rendre directement devant le bureau du directeur. Celui-ci, comme si il avait entendu son interrogation, alors qu'il était plongé dans une discussion avec Dumbledore, tourna vivement la tête vers elle. Il lui adressa un regard appuyé tout en se levant avant de désigner la sortie d'un bref mouvement de tête. Elle le vit saluer Albus, avant de s'éclipser par la porte dérobée réservée aux professeurs. Hermione, comprenant qu'il fallait qu'elle le rejoigne dehors, se leva après avoir rapidement embrassé Harry et Ron et quitta la Grande Salle.

A la table des Serpentards, Drago Malefoy n'avait rien manqué du manège de son directeur de maison et de la Gryffondore. D'un simple regard il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle le retrouve dehors et la jeune femme s'était exécutée sans un mot... Cet échange entre eux venait de faire germer une idée dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Et si il ne séduisait pas vraiment cette maudite Sang-de-Bourbe ? Oui, il allait la forcer... Il allait la contraindre à céder à ses avances. Et il allait s'y prendre de la manière la moins risquée qui soit... Il ne lui sauterait pas dessus au détour d'un couloir... C'était hors de question : bien trop dangereux et ça le conduirait à sa perte... Non ! Il allait s'entraîner à jeter le sortilège de l'Imperium. Quand il le maîtriserait assez bien, il ensorcèlerait la jeune femme et en ferait ce qu'il voudrait... Il pourrait la soumettre d'un seul regard, comme venait de le faire le professeur Rogue.

Le concerné était juste entrain d'intercepter sa jeune élève, alors qu'elle sortait de la Grande Salle. Il lui intima de le suivre dans un murmure. Il se dirigea vers une salle de classe vide dans laquelle il la fit entrer avant d'y pénétrer à sa suite et de refermer la porte derrière eux.

- Miss Granger, nous avons un peu de temps avant la réunion de l'Ordre dans le bureau de Dumbledore... La mit-il au courant. Ce faisant, je voudrais en profiter pour en savoir un peu plus sur vos motivations concernant votre volonté d'apprendre l'Occlumencie, et l'art du duel.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard surpris. Elle pensait pourtant avoir été claire.

- Je veux... Je veux juste apprendre à me défendre seule... Et être capable de fermer mon esprit pour ne pas compromettre Harry et vous tous, l'Ordre, si jamais je me retrouvais sans défense, aux prises avec un Mangemort... Expliqua-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Severus hocha la tête, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Vous n'envisagez pas d'agir en solitaire pour aider Potter et de risquer de vous mettre en danger d'une quelconque manière ? S'enquit-il le ton suspicieux.

- Je... Non professeur... Souffla Hermione.

- Très bien. Alors si Dumbledore me donne son aval... Je vous apprendrez à vous défendre. Mais il faudra vous accrocher et redoubler d'efforts... Je ne sais pas si vous serez capable de concilier les cours ainsi qu'un suceptible entraînement à l'Occlumencie et au combat et si vous ne faites pas marche arrière avant de commencer, soyez bien consciente que je ne vous ménagerez pas, l'avertit-il.

* * *

><p><em>Dans l'attente de vos impressions, conseils ou critiques, je vous dis à très vite !<em>


	10. Peur panique

****Disclaimer :** **_Ici, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J. K. Rowling. Je me contente de les lui emprunter et de les faire évoluer dans une fiction qui est le fruit de mon imagination et qui elle seule m'appartient. MFCopyright la protège._

**Note de l'auteur :** _Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Tout d'abord je tiens à vous demander de m'excuser de publier ce dixième chapitre si tard ! Je n'ai pas pu faire plus vite entre les résultats du bac et les inscriptions en prépa et en fac... Gomen ! xD Je voudrais également remercier, une fois encore toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews car c'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir vos conseils, avis et impressions ! :)_

* * *

><p>En raison de la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix la veille au soir, Severus Rogue et sa protégée n'avait pu profiter que d'un nombre d'heure de sommeil assez restreint, et en cette fin de matinée du 4 septembre 1996, la fatigue accumulée au cours des trois derniers jours commençait à se faire ressentir pour chacun d'eux.<p>

Severus face à ses élèves de quatrième année et après trois heures de cours commençait à perdre patience. Fulminant, il invectivait quiconque venait à troubler le silence de ses cachots et prenait un malin plaisir à renvoyer tout ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de faire exploser leur chaudron en se trompant dans la préparation de leur potion. Tant et si bien qu'après avoir mis à la porte non loin d'une dizaine d'élèves, il avait reçu la charmante visite d'un Dumbledore armé de ces éternels bonbons au citron qui, après l'avoir presque forcé à en avaler un pour détourner son attention pendant que les renvoyés de cours reprenaient discrètement leur place dans la classe et se faisaient tout petit en se ratatinant derrière leur paillasse, l'avait prié de se montrer plus indulgent à l'égard de ses étudiants avides de connaissances... Severus avait alors eu un sourire jaune et avait donné l'assurance de son plus grand respect au directeur avant de le mettre à la porte avec toute la finesse d'esprit et la délicatesse qui le caractérisait.

Albus, quand son collègue et ami lui avait littéralement fermé la porte au nez avait pensé avec amusement que dans n'importe quelle circonstance l'homme qu'il connaissait depuis bien longtemps maintenant restait égal à lui-même et que si, plus que jamais auparavant, les temps changeaient, il demeurait quand même des valeurs sûres et immuables au sein de Poudlard.

De son côté, Hermione Granger peinait à garder les yeux ouverts en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Elle qui habituellement s'appliquait à prendre chacune des paroles du professeur Binns en note, était avachie sur son bureau, la tête reposant sur une pile de livre, entre Ronald qui dormait d'un côté et un Harry qui s'amusait à gribouiller sur un morceau de parchemin vierge de l'autre. Luttant contre le sommeil elle était impatiente que le cours ne se termine enfin.

La réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix la veille au soir avait duré assez longtemps, se souvint-elle en fermant les yeux. Rogue y avait rapporté les paroles de Lord Voldemort et les membres en présence avaient ensuite discuté de longues minutes durant pour essayé de s'entendre sur la meilleure conduite à tenir en attendant de découvrir ce que tramait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait ensuite été décidé officiellement que la protection des élèves de l'AD ayant participés à la petite expédition au Ministère de la Magie l'année précédente, serait renforcée. Enfin, suite à la demande du professeur de Potions et de McGonagall, Albus avait exprimé le souhait que tous les jeunes sous la protection d'un membre de l'Ordre, reçoivent un entraînement renforcé à la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et au duel et à l'Occlumencie.

Ainsi, la jeune femme avait hâte de commencer à s'entraîner, tout en ressentant une légère appréhension, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Elle espérait que cela lui permettrait de se sentir moins passive qu'elle n'avait pu l'être jusque là et qu'elle gagnerait confiance en elle. Mais elle redoutait tout de même la rudesse dont allait sûrement faire preuve son professeur de Potions. Elle savait qu'il ne se montrerait pas tendre avec elle, il l'avait prévenu. Ceci dit, il ne l'avait jamais été... Mais tout de même. Il ne l'avait encore jamais mise sur ses gardes auparavant, pensa-t-elle, en déglutissant difficilement.

Hermione n'eut cependant pas le loisir d'aller plus loin dans ses réfléxions, car la sonnerie qui marquait la fin des cours retentit, lui vrillant les tympans. Elle se redressa, donnant un léger coup de coude à Ronald pour le réveiller, et fourra ses affaires dans sa sacoche. Elle fit signe à Harry qui attendait Ron, lui indiquant qu'elle commençait à y aller. En sortant de la salle, elle remarqua son professeur de Potions adossé sur le mur d'en face, la fixant de ses yeux noirs. Il l'attendait. Elle s'avança vers lui, et lui sourit doucement, gênée car non encore habituée à la proximité qu'elle partageait avec l'homme depuis quelques jours. Celui-ci, de marbre, lui répondit par un de ses haussements de sourcils habituels avant de prendre la parole.

- Miss Granger, nous allons aller manger, l'informa-t-il, las. Ensuite, je crois que vous n'avez pas cours cet après-midi... Aussi, je vous laisserez une heure pour faire vos devoirs pour demain, après le déjeuner. Ensuite, vous me rejoindrez dans ma salle de classe pour votre première séance d'entraînement au duel : à quinze heure précise, lui indiqua-t-il. Vous tâcherez de ne pas être en retard.

Hermione qui ne pensait pas que son apprentissage commencerait si tôt, acquiesça en silence, légèrement surprise. Puis, elle emboîta le pas de son professeur de Potions qui ne l'avait pas attendu pour tourner les talons et prendre la direction de la Grande Salle.

Une fois arrivée, elle alla s'installer à la table des Gryffondors, jetant un bref regard à Rogue qui rejoignait la sienne sans même la considérer une seule seconde. Elle admirait la manière qu'il avait de faire preuve d'indifférence en toute situation mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce soir où elle l'avait retrouvé en pleurs accroupi dans son salon. Sous le masque de l'homme froid et sans coeur qu'elle avait toujours connu se cachait à n'en pas douter un être humain avec ses doutes et ses faiblesses... Cette personne là, Hermione se surprit à penser qu'elle devait gagner à être connue...

Ses observations en restèrent là car Harry et Ron arrivèrent et s'assirent à ses côtés. Elle sourit au survivant, évitant le regard du rouquin qui brillait en la fixant d'une lueur qu'elle ne voulait pas s'essayer à nommer tant elle la dérangeait.

La jeune femme se passa une main dans les cheveux puis se râcla la gorge avant d'entamer la conversation avec les deux jeunes hommes.

- Cet après-midi, j'ai mon premier entraînement au duel ! Leur apprit-elle.

- Moi je commence l'Occlumencie avec Dumbledore ! Lança Harry. J'espère que ça se passera mieux que l'année dernière parce que je n'en ai pas gardé un bon souvenir du tout ! Grimaça-t-il en se souvenant des cours qu'il avait eu avec leur professeur de Potions.

- Moi je passe l'après-midi avec McGonagall. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'on va faire, dit Ron qui n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste. J'es...

Il fut interrompu par sa soeur qui vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui déposa un bisou sur la joue. Le rouquin se dégagea en ronchonnant, s'essuyant frénétiquement ladite joue. Ginny se tourna vers Hermione et Harry et leur adressa un clin d'oeil complice sachant très bien que son frère détestait ses marques d'affections et se leva. Avant de rejoindre ses amis, elle embrassa les deux jeunes gens.

Hermione, alors que la jeune femme qu'elle voyait comme une petite soeur était entrain d'étreindre Harry, remarqua que ses oreilles étaient devenues aussi rouges que ses cheveux et qu'une gêne assez malhabilement dissimulée venait de s'emparer de sa jeune amie. Elle avait toujours eu un béguin pour Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu, et même si elle affirmait farouchement le contraire ça n'avait pas l'air de lui être passé, pensa la Gryffondore attendrie.

Son estomac gargouillant à grands bruits la tira de ses rêveries tandis que les plats sur la table commençaient à se remplir de mets qui avaient l'air plus appétissant les uns que les autres. Hermione se servit sans attendre et commença à manger se disant qu'elle avait besoin de faire le plein d'énergie pour affronter l'après-midi qui l'attendait.

Après avoir fini, elle informa ses deux amis qu'elle se rendait dans les appartements de son professeur de Potions pour travailler et se reposer un peu avant sa séance d'entraînement, se mettant d'accord pour les retrouver au dîner le soir venu.

Elle quitta donc la Grande Salle et prit la direction des cachots sans s'apercevoir que quelqu'un la suivait : Drago Malefoy. Pour mener à bien son plan, il avait besoin de la suivre pour essayer de déterminer quand il pourrait ménager des opportunités pour se retrouver seul avec elle. Cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à emprunter le corridor qui menait à la Salle de Potions à sa suite, une main brusque se posa sur son épaule et le retourna.

Il s'agissait de son professeur de Potions qui le fixait d'un regard à glaçer le sang. Le jeune Serpentard déglutit difficilement interrogeant l'homme du regard, l'air craintif. Severus ayant constaté que son élève suivait sa protégé depuis la Grande Salle s'était dépêché de le rattraper. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se rende compte que la Gryffondore habitait dans ses appartements.

- Monsieur Malefoy... Souffla dangereusement Rogue. Je crois que vous n'avez rien à faire ici. En effet, étant donné que nous sommes mercredi et au vue de l'heure... Je crois plutôt que vous devriez déjà être en direction du bureau de Rusard, pour votre retenue à cause du petit incident de la dernière fois, devant ma Salle de classe...

Drago opina du chef. Cette retenue lui était complétement sortie de la tête. Ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de celui qu'il avait mis en disgrâce auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais qui ne le savait pas encore, le jeune homme n'attendit pas de se le faire répéter deux fois et s'empressa de se rendre chez Rusard sans un regard en arrière.

Severus regarda Malefoy se carapater se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien mijoter, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa salle de classe pour terminer les derniers préparatifs nécéssaire à la séance d'entraînement de Miss Hermione Granger.

Hermione, arrivée dans les appartements de son professeur s'était laissé lourdement tomber dans le canapé du séjour. Il allait falloir qu'elle se secoue si elle voulait réussir à boucler tout le travail qu'elle avait à faire pour le lendemain en une heure se fit-elle la réfléxion, sans bouger pour autant. Après quelques secondes, elle se releva légèrement en soupirant et se laissa glisser sur le sol. Elle appuya son dos contre les pieds du fauteuil et commença à sortir ses livres, une plume et un encrier avant de se mettre au travail.

Concentrée sur sa besogne, elle ne vit pas le temps passer et ce fut avec étonnement qu'elle vit son professeur de Potions entrer en trombe dans ses appartements les traits crispés par la colère. Il avait l'air profondément contrarié. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car l'homme la prit de vitesse.

- Miss Granger, savez-vous ce qu'est la ponctualité ?

La jeune femme, réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'heure passer se leva avec précipitation.

- Excusez-moi Professeur... Je travaillais je n'ai pas vu l'heure...

Il balaya ses excuses d'un geste de la main.

- Taisez-vous ! Nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça ! Gronda-t-il. Prenez votre baguette et suivez-moi ! Dit-il avant de repartir de là où il était venu dans un tournoiement de cape.

Hermione s'exécuta prestement et le rejoint dans sa Salle de classe. Quand elle entra, elle fut suprise de voir qu'il n'y avait plus ni tables ni bureaux et que tout éclairage avait été retiré. La seule source de lumière venait du couloir. Elle chercha son professeur du regard, sans succès.

- Miss Granger, s'impatienta-t-il. Fermez la porte derrière vous. La seule source de lumière à laquelle vous aurez droit sera celle issue de votre baguette. Mais vous devrez choisir entre vous éclairer et prendre le risque de signaler votre position à votre ennemi : c'est-à-dire moi, ou vous défendre à l'aveugle en vous aidant de tout vos autres sens... Je ne mettrai fin à l'exercice que lorsque vous aurez réussi à me repérer dans la pièce ou à me désarmer, et que j'aurais pu estimer votre niveau en Défense, expliqua-t-il. Ai-je été clair ?

- Oui... Murmara Hermione l'estomac noué par la peur et tous les sens aux aguets.

- A trois Miss Granger... Prévint Rogue. 1..., 2..., 3 !

Et le calvaire commença. Des sorts commencèrent à fuser de toutes parts, si bien qu'il était impossible pour Hermione de déterminer la position de son professeur dans la pièce. Esquivant les premiers d'extrême justesse, elle finit par lancer coup sur coup un sortilège de confusion dans le vide et un protego ce qui lui laissa le temps de se jeter au sol sans recevoir le moindre sort. Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir faire pour réussir à repérer Rogue dans la pièce ?

Elle réflichit à toute vitesse tandis que des jets des lumière jaillissaient de tous les côtés sans qu'elle ne parvienne à situer l'homme dans la salle. Elle sentit un sort la frôler et roula contre un mur, transpirant à grosses gouttes et la respiration haletante.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait pas rester par terre indéfiniment. Rogue allait finir par la repérer et la toucher. Aussi, Hermione se leva-t-elle d'un bond et donna un coup de baguette dans le vide qui provoqua un très fort bruit d'explosion et un jet de lumière. Elle s'écarta alors de quelques pas et donna un nouveau coup de baguette dans le vide provoquant les mêmes effets. Elle répéta l'opération à plusieurs reprises en se déplaçant à différents endroits de la pièce, espérant qu'elle réussirait à détourner l'attention de Rogue et à le repérer grâce aux étincelles qui s'échappaient de sa baguette.

Mais, concentrée sur ses coups de baguette, elle ne fit pas attention à un sort lancé par son professeur à ras du sol qui lui faucha les jambes. Elle trébucha et bascula lourdement par terre, sa seule arme lui échappant des mains. Elle était fichue, pensa-t-elle paniquée...

- Professeur, professeur, arrêtez ! S'écria-t-elle la voix tremblante. J'ai perdu ma baguette !

Rogue éclata d'un rire sonore. Ayant repéré son élève grâce au bruit de sa chute et au son de sa voix, il se précipita vers elle. Il l'empoigna durement et la releva avant de la plaquer violemment contre le mur, dirigeant sa baguette tout contre sa carotide.

- Miss Granger, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille moqueur. Quand vous vous retrouverez entre les mains d'un ou de plusieurs mangemorts, ils ne cesseront pas le combat le temps que vous récupériez votre baguette !

Hermione, prise en étau entre le mur et son professeur qui la menaçait de sa baguette ne répliqua pas. Elle était paralysée par le peur, se souvenant de cette nuit de cauchemar au Ministère de la Magie au cours de laquelle le parrain d'Harry avait perdu la vie, où elle s'était retrouvée prisonnière d'un mangemort, Dolohov, de longues minutes durant... Il avait tenu sa baguette pointée tout contre sa gorge, exactement comme était entrain de la faire son professeur de Potions... Toute la panique qu'elle avait ressenti ce soir là refit surface d'un coup et la submergea. Elle se mit à trembler comme une feuille, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, lui brouillant la vue, puis elle sentit tout son corps s'évanouir sans pouvoir esquisser le moindre mouvement pour se retenir.

Rogue quand il s'était aperçu que son élève s'était mise à trembler contre lui s'était légèrement écarté, rallumant toutes les lumières de la pièce d'un coup de baguette. Il l'avait retourné face à lui et avait pu voir qu'elle était pâle comme la mort et pleurait doucement. Alors qu'il s'était apprêté à lui demander ce qui se passait... Il avait vu ses jambes se dérober sous son poids et avait tout juste eu le temps de la retenir de ses bras avant qu'elle ne tombe inconsciente sur le sol.

Il avait fait attention pourtant et avait pris soin de ne pas viser la jeune fille de ses sorts, cherchant seulement à l'affoler en jetant des jets de lumières de tous côtés et ne pensait pas que son maléfice du Croche-Pied ne soit à l'origine de son évanouissement. Anxieux, il souleva son élève contre lui et la porta dans ses appartements. Il l'allongea sur son canapé avant d'invoquer un Elfe de maison, le chargeant de se dépêcher d'aller chercher l'infirmière de l'école. Pendant ce temps, il alla farfouiller dans les tiroirs de son bureau à la recherche d'un filtre régénérateur.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour ce dixième chapitre ! Le prochain devrait arriver rapidement ! ;)<em>


	11. Le temps d'une seconde : une trève

****Disclaimer :** **_Ici, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J. K. Rowling. Je me contente de les lui emprunter et de les faire évoluer dans une fiction qui est le fruit de mon imagination et qui elle seule m'appartient. MFCopyright la protège._

**Note de l'auteur :** _Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Désolée pour le délai : je viens de réouvrir mon forum rp' alors je me suis concentrée dessus pendant quelques jours même si je suis loin d'avoir mis ma fic de côté ! Je vous propose ici un court chapitre qui fait directement suite au précédent et dans lequel vous pourrez observer un petit rapprochement entre Severus et Hermione ! Assez bref et un peu irréel... Il aura le même goût pour nos deux personnages ! D'autre part, je tiens à remercier, comme d'habitude, toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews et tout particulièrement **HBP**, que je n'avais pas lu depuis longtemps et qui m'a vraiment touchée : alors merci beaucoup ! Je n'en oublie pas pour autant les autres : **Atlana61**, **Floflo68110**, **Hermione Jane Rogue**, **Sevmooniadayra**, **AnzeLe42400**, **AshleeSnape**, et **Miss-Svetlana-Black** ! Merci à vous également ! :D _

_Sinon, avant de vous laisser lire en paix, qui est allé voir la dernière partie d'HP7 ? Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Moi j'ai particulièrement aimé quand Harry plonge dans la pensine et que le vrai visage de Rogue nous est enfin révélé ! Et je n'ai qu'un seul reproche à faire à cet ultime film... Je l'ai trouvé trop court ! XD Bref ! Brefons du verbe brefer, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! ;)_

* * *

><p>Les paupières lourdes, Hermione ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et eut un hoquet de surprise en découvrant le visage de son professeur de Potions penché juste au dessus du sien. Il avait les sourcils froncés, et la scrutait. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut lire de l'inquiétude dans l'expression de son visage, très vite remplacée par son éternel masque de froideur. Il l'observa encore quelques instants s'assurant qu'elle avait bien repris conscience, avant de se détourner, et de reporter son attention sur un petit chaudron qui bouillonnait à ses pieds. Il semblait occupé à la préparation d'une potion.<p>

La jeune femme voulut se redresser, lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là, allongée sur son canapé, et surtout ce que lui était entrain de faire, mais ses membres endoloris l'en empéchèrent. Elle retomba mollement sur le sofa, laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur. Elle était toute courbaturée et se sentait plus faible que jamais. Fébrile, de petites gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, et sa respiration était hachée. Ses souvenirs, un peu flous, se désembuèrent peu à peu, tandis qu'elle essayait de se calmer, et elle se rappela de la séance d'entraînement qu'elle avait eut avec Rogue, et de la panique qui l'avait saisie quand celui-ci l'avait menacé de sa baguette... C'est ce qui avait provoqué son évanouissement.

Elle détestait se laisser submerger par ses sentiments de la sorte et se montrer si vulnérable, se morigéna-t-elle. Qu'allait penser son professeur ? Elle s'était effondrée dès leur première séance d'entraînement... Idéal pour faire preuve de ses capacités ! Cela allait promettre pour la suite... A moins que, ayant trouvé son niveau trop faible, il ne lui annonce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle et que refusant de perdre de son précieux temps, il ne veuille plus lui apprendre à se battre...

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Rogue lui répondit dans un murmure à peine audible, le visage impénétrable.

- Une crise d'angoisse associée à de la fatigue peuvent provoquer des évanouissements Miss Granger... Cela peut arriver aux meilleurs sorciers... Dit-il, d'un ton neutre, en se tournant vers elle de son coin de canapé. Madame Pomfresh peut s'en porter garante... Ceci dit, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui a susciter chez vous cette soudaine panique... Histoire que nous puissions faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus à l'avenir... Souffla-t-il en la vrillant de son regard noir insondable.

La jeune femme, gênée se râcla la gorge avant d'essayer de se redresser une nouvelle fois, en vain. A sa plus grande surprise, Rogue se leva pour venir l'aider à se caler contre un bras du fauteuil avant d'aller se rasseoir à sa place, sans un mot, les yeux tournés vers la cheminée, le visage toujours impassible.

Hermione, toute à son effarement, ne put s'empêcher de détailler le profil de l'homme, curieuse. Il était vraiment étrange... Après quelques secondes d'observation, la Gryffondore se reprit, et concentra son regard sur le chaudron qui frémissait doucement à quelques pas de Rogue.

Celui-ci reprit alors la parole.

- Miss Granger... J'attends... J'aimerais autant ne pas passer ma soirée à attendre des explications de votre part, lui fit-il savoir. Si vous ne parlez pas, j'irais cherchez les réponses moi-même dans votre esprit... La prévint-il sans ambages.

La concernée déglutit. Elle n'allait pas le laisser fouiner dans sa tête, c'était proprement hors de question... Alors elle allait tenter de lui expliquer la raison de sa peur panique.

- Je... Euh... Commença-t-elle, hésitante. Ce... Cette nuit-la, au Ministère de la Magie, il y a deux mois... Au département des Mystères... Je... On... Avec Harry, on s'y est rendu parce qu'on croyait son parrain en difficulté, entre les mains de Voldemort... Mais quand on est arrivé... Continua-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Il n'y avait personne... Alors, on a commencé à parcourir les allées... Et nous avons fini par tomber sur la prophétie concernant Harry. Dès qu'il l'a prise... Des mangemorts sont sortis de tous les côtés... Chargés de récupérer la prophétie pour la remettre aux Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils ne pouvaient le faire sans Harry, la prophétie ne pouvant être retirée de son sôcle que par la personne qui en fait l'objet... Et on a essayé de leur échapper en se séparant, mais on a pas réussi bien longtemps... Très vite, ils nous ont rattrapé, dit Hermione en frissonant, avant de poursuivre, les yeux brillants de larmes retenues avec peine. Chacun d'entre nous s'est retrouvé prisonnier d'un mangemort... Pendant quelques minutes qui m'ont paru interminables... Je... Ce mangemort... Je crois que son nom est Dolohov... Il m'a tenu en joue avec sa baguette... Un peu comme vous tout à l'heure, remarqua-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de manche. Il ne m'a rien fait mais j'ai cru que je... J'ai eu vraiment peur... Avoua-t-elle.

Severus à côté d'elle n'avait pas bougé. Il acquiesça en silence.

- Je voudrais que vous me montriez, dit-il soudain en se tournant vers elle. Laissez-moi voir ce souvenir.

Tandis qu'il tirait sa baguette de sa poche, Hermione ramena vivement ses jambes contre elle, les entourant de ses bras, méfiante, elle lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Pourquoi voulait-il lire dans son esprit alors qu'elle lui avait déjà tout dit ?

- Miss Granger, il faut que je vois ce souvenir, insista Rogue qui était venu s'accroupir à sa hauteur. Si vous voulez que je vous apprenne à vous défendre efficacement, il faut que je vois ce que vous avez ressenti, car rien de ce que je vous enseignerai ne sera efficace si nous ne travaillons pas à affronter vos peurs...

Hermione hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

- D'accord... Finit-elle par accepter.

Severus posa sa baguette par terre et se releva. Il alla chercher une fiole vide sur son bureau et se dirigea vers le chaudron frémissant non loin du canapé. Il remplit la fiole d'un peu de la potion qu'il venait de préparer avant de retourner auprès d'Hermione. Il lui tendit la mixture.

- Voici une potion qui va vous permettre de vous détendre un peu, indiqua-t-il.

La jeune femme s'empara du flacon et avala son contenu d'un trait. Elle sentit instantanément ses muscles se dénouer. Une vague de chaleur réconfortante la parcourut de part en part et elle se trouva un peu mieux que précédemment.

Satisfait que sa potion ait été efficace, Rogue débarassa son élève de la fiole qu'il venait de lui donner et alla la reposer sur son bureau. Il fit de même avec le chaudron avant de récupérer sa baguette et de retourner s'asseoir sur le canapé aux côtés de sa protégée. Il lui souleva légèrement le menton du boût des doigts, puis plongea son regard sombre dans le sien.

- Miss Granger, concentrez-vous sur le souvenir de cette nuit... Le seul que je veux voir, lui demanda-t-il. A trois... 1..., 2..., 3 ! Compta-t-il avant de s'exclamer : legilimens !

Il fut presque instantanément projeté dans l'esprit de sa jeune élève. Il la vit entourée de ses amis juste après qu'Harry se soit emparé de la prophétie. Il put lire la surprise dans ses yeux quand elle avait vu des mangemorts apparaître tout autour d'eux, puis la panique qui avait commencé à monter en elle tandis qu'elle s'était mise à prendre ses jambes à son coup pour tenter de leur échapper. Quelques secondes plus tard, il la vit se retrouver nez à nez avec Dolohov qui avait sa baguette pointée tout droit dans sa direction. Paralysée par la peur elle n'avait esquissé aucun mouvement tandis que Dolohov l'avait empoigné sans aucune douceur avant de la traîner dans son sillage jusqu'au centre de la pièce où se situaient tous les autres. Dolohov s'était alors placé dans son dos et avait baladé sa main gauche sur le corps de son élève jusqu'à arriver au col de sa veste qu'il avait tiré vers lui violemment, pour l'étrangler, avant de pointer sa baguette dans son cou, lui intimant de ne pas bouger sans quoi il se ferait un plaisir de la tuer après avoir joué avec elle.

Un sentiment d'animosité franc à l'égard de Dolohov naquit au fond de Severus alors qu'il décrétait qu'il en avait assez vu, et il se retira dans le même temps de l'esprit de son élève. Il voulut se lever et aller s'asseoir à son bureau mais la jeune femme à côté de lui l'en empêcha. En effet, les épaules secouées de sanglots, elle s'était laissée tomber contre son épaule et avait attrapé un pan de sa robe, jouant nerveusement avec.

Déconcerté, Severus s'écarta légèrement. Son sentiment de colère envers Dolohov redouba à l'intérieur de lui. Rogue abhorrait tout ce qui pouvait représenter un mangemort... Ils s'amusaient à effrayer leurs victimes et réussissaient à détruire leur vie en venant les hanter jusque dans leur quotidien... Severus haïssait les sbires de Voldemort et il se détestait d'en faire partie... Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se lamenter sur son sort...

La jeune femme que Dumbledore l'avait chargé de protéger se trouvait physiquement en sécurité. Il y veillait attentivement. Mais il avait pu lire dans son esprit qu'elle était torturée au fond d'elle par des sentiments de peur, de culpabilité et d'impuissance mêlés qui dataient de cette nuit-la, au Ministère de la magie et qui lui avaient fait perdre toute confiance en elle, ce qui était peut-être le plus dangereux... En plus de la protéger d'une suceptible attaque de Voldemort et de ses soldats, il allait devoir la protéger d'elle-même en lui donnant les moyens de surpasser ses craintes...

La voyant toujours défaite et pris dans la spirale de ses pensées, il poussa un soupir d'agaçement avant de se laisser aller à l'attirer contre lui, passant un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. Le temps d'une seconde, il abandonna le masque de Chauve-Souris des cachots et laissa la place à l'homme qui se cachait derrière.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour ce onzième chapitre ! Dans l'attente de vos impressions, je vous dis à très vite !<em>


	12. Escapade nocture

****Disclaimer :** **_Ici, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J. K. Rowling. Je me contente de les lui emprunter et de les faire évoluer dans une fiction qui est le fruit de mon imagination et qui elle seule m'appartient. MFCopyright la protège._

**Note de l'auteur : **_Merci à toutes à tous pour vos reviews. **HBP**, tu m'as encore une fois beaucoup touchée. Que d'éloges ! Je te remercie très sincèrement ! Heureuse de savoir que tu passes un bon moment en lisant ma fiction ! :) Te lire est également un grand plaisir pour moi ! ^^ Essaye de me laisser une adresse pout que je puisse te répondre plus longuement la prochaine fois !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

><p>Il se faisait tard. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et tous les élèves auraient dû se trouver dans l'enceinte de Poudlard à cette heure-là, et pourtant, si on regardait bien au travers des fenêtres qui donnaient sur le parc de l'école, non loin du lac, on pouvait distinguer une silhouette qui se découpait dans l'ombre, immobile.<p>

Si on était sorti et qu'on s'était un peu rapproché, on aurait pu deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon, aux cheveux brousailleux. Et si, comme Ginny Weasley, on avait été capable de reconnaître sa posture entre mille, on aurait très vite compris qu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter, le survivant, qui se tenait debout, au bord du lac. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, le jeune homme semblait comme hypnotisé par la pleine lune qui se reflétait dans l'étendue d'eau sombre devant lui. Si on s'était rapproché de lui un peu plus encore, on se serait rendu compte que ses épaules tressautaient doucement au rythme de ses sanglots. Il pleurait en silence. Si on avait pu capter son regard, on y aurait lu une tristesse infinie et une détresse sans commune mesure. On y aurait aussi vu une colère noire mêlée à de la peur : oui. Le Gryffondor était terrorisé. Depuis sa naissance il était placé au coeur d'un conflit qui le dépassait. A seulement seize ans, il portait l'avenir du monde sorcier sur ses frêles épaules. En effet, l'issue de la guerre qui opposait les forces du Mal aux forces du Bien dépendait de lui... Lui, qui n'était encore qu'un adolescent et qui n'avait rien demandé à personne... Lui, qui aurait tout donné pour vivre dans l'insouciance et dans l'anonymat, comme n'importe quel autre jeune de son âge...

Tandis qu'Harry se morfondait, perdu au coeur de la nuit, dans l'enceinte du château, la plupart des élèves se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle entrain de dîner. Hermione, installée à côté de Ron jouait de sa fourchette avec le contenu de l'assiette posée devant elle. Elle repensait au moment privilégiée qu'elle avait partagé avec son professeur de Potions, un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, se demandant s'il avait été bel et bien réel... Quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras, elle s'était sentie à l'abri de toutes menaces extérieures... Mais cela n'avait duré qu'une minute, la réalité les rattrapant bien vite. Redevenant lui-même, Rogue l'avait soudainement repoussé avant de se lever pour aller s'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre. Il n'en était ressorti qu'à l'heure du repas, le visage aussi fermé que d'ordinaire.

Près d'elle, Ronald, entre deux bouchées, lui jetait des regards furtifs, se demandant à quoi sa jeune amie pouvait bien penser. Dans le même temps, il profitait qu'elle ne le regardait pas pour essayer de graver chacun des traits de son joli visage dans son esprit. Il la trouvait tellement belle... Sa beauté l'avait frappé le soir du bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, deux ans auparavant... C'était depuis lors qu'il avait commencé à tomber amoureux d'elle...

Assise deux places plus loin, la jeune Ginny Weasley les observait, s'inquiétant de l'absence d'Harry. Ne le voyant pas arriver, elle se leva au boût de quelques minutes. Discrètement, elle jeta un regard en biais à la table des professeurs. Remus, qui était en charge de sa protection et ne la lachait pas d'une semelle en dehors des cours, était plongé en pleine conversation avec le professeur McGonagall. Elle pouvait lui fausser compagnie sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Aussi, elle se dépêcha de sortir de la Grande Salle avant de se mettre à courir à travers le hall. Elle poussa les lourdes portes d'entrée du château et descendit dans le Parc.

Elle ne savait pas bien pourquoi elle s'était précipitée dehors. Sans doutes parce que lorsqu'elle allait mal ou qu'elle voulait trouver le calme, c'était là qu'elle se rendait, dans la volière ou dans la tour d'Astronomie... Ce faisant, ce serait les premiers endroits dans lesquels elle chercherait Harry, le garçon qu'elle aimait depuis toujours. Si elle ne le trouvait pas, elle procèderait par élimination et poursuivrait ses recherches à l'intérieur du chateau. En attendant, elle tira sa baguette de sa poche et murmura un lumos avant de se mettre en marche. Elle déambula un moment avant de remarquer que quelqu'un se tenait debout près du lac. En s'avançant, elle le reconnut presque instantanément. Elle l'avait trouvé : Harry Potter.

Ce dernier fut tiré de ses pensées en entendant quelqu'un arriver derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement, tirant sa baguette de sa poche dans un geste réfléxe, avant de soupirer de soulagement en reconnaissant Ginny Weasley. D'un regard il l'embrassa chaleureuseument avant de lui adresser un petit sourire qu'elle lui rendit immédiatement. Il était surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? L'interrogea-t-il.

- Je... Souffla la rouquine. Tu n'étais pas dans la Grande Salle avec les autres alors je te cherchais, lui avoua-t-elle.

- Tu me cherchais ? S'étonna Harry.

- Oui, répondit la jeune femme en détournant le regard.

Elle se râcla la gorge et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux roux.

- Je voulais savoir si ça allait... Poursuivit-elle.

Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Harry hocha la tête.

- Oui, ça va Ginny, la rassura-t-il. Euh... Et toi alors ? Comment ça va ? Dean ? Comment ça se passe avec Dean Thomas ? Ron m'a dit que tu sortais avec lui. Et, la cohabitation avec Lupin ? Ce n'est pas trop difficile ?

A l'évocation de Dean, la jeune Weasley releva brusquement la tête. Il était au courant ? Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour tenter de ne rien laisser paraître de la colère qui monta soudainement en elle. La prochaine fois qu'elle croiserait son frère dans un couloir, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il se trouve accompagné, sans quoi elle se fit la promesse de lui dévisser la tête à mains nues !

- Oh... Euh... Dean et moi c'est de l'histoire ancienne... Et, avec Lupin, ça se passe bien, même si j'ai l'impression de me sentir comme une enfant qui apprend à marcher, qu'on ne lâcherait pas des yeux de peur de la voir tomber... C'est un peu agaçant de se sentir surveillée en permanence je trouve.

- Ah, toi aussi tu trouves ? Sourit Harry, ses yeux verts brillants dans la nuit.

- Ouai... Murmura-t-elle en passant devant son ami pour s'avancer vers le lac.

Ce dernier la regarda passer devant lui pour s'approcher du lac. Il haussa les épaules, l'ombre d'un sourire toujours ancré aux lèvres et se rapprocha d'elle, laissant son regard se perdre dans l'obscurité qui s'étendait devant eux à perte de vue.

Ginny, quand Harry s'était tourné vers elle, avait noté ses yeux rougis. Même si il venait de lui affirmer qu'il allait bien, elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas et qu'il avait pleuré. Mais elle ne voulait pas le forcer à se confier à elle si il n'en avait pas envie spontanément. Elle voulait juste qu'il sâche que s'il avait besoin, elle était là... Elle voulait juste qu'il sâche qu'elle n'était pas que la petite soeur de son meilleur ami... Elle voulait juste qu'il sâche qu'elle était aussi son amie... Alors elle resta là, debout, silencieuse à côté de lui, décidant de lui tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'il ne veuille plus d'elle et la congédie. Mais il n'en fit rien, acceptant tacitement que sa présence vienne troubler la solitude qu'il était venu chercher au coeur de la nuit.

Dans la Grande Salle, Hermione et Ron finissant par s'inquiéter de ne pas voir Harry les rejoindre s'accordèrent pour partir à sa recherche. Attendant le moment où les professeurs ne leur prêtèrent pas attention, ils se levèrent, et se pressèrent furtivement dehors. Ils allaient commencer par chercher leur ami à l'extérieur et finiraient par l'intérieur du chateau s'il ne le trouvait pas hors de l'école. Ceci dit, ils ne mirent pas bien longtemps à le repérer non loin du lac et furent surpris de trouver Ginny avec lui. Ils s'approchèrent d'eux en silence. Harry les entendant arriver et ayant reconnu la cadence de leur pas se tourna vers eux et leur sourit faiblement. Il avait les yeux rougis brillants de larmes qu'il peinait manifestement à retenir. A côté de lui, la jeune Ginny était perdue dans la contemplation des eaux miroitantes du lac. Elle avait le regard humide. Son frère alla se placer près d'elle et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Hermione, affectée par la détresse qu'elle avait pu deviner dans les yeux de son meilleur ami se rapprocha de lui, et glissa une de ses mains dans la sienne pour venir la presser doucement. Harry la serra un peu plus fort et ils entremêlèrent leurs doigts ensemble, sans s'en rendre compte.

Pris dans l'émotion du moment, aucun d'eux n'entendit l'herbe bruisser à quelques mètres d'eux. Drago qui avait suivi Hermione et Ron depuis la Grande Salle était allé se tapir derrière un arbre. De là où il se trouvait, il avait une vue prenante sur Harry et Hermione. Les deux jeunes gens se tenaient la main, les doigts entrelacés. Ainsi donc cette petite traînée de Sang-de-Bourbe n'était pas aussi prude qu'il aurait pu le penser. Non loin de se contenter d'un homme – et quel homme ! (leur professeur de Potions) -, il se passait également quelque chose avec le survivant... Intéressant ! Sa mission allait peut-être se révéler plus facile à mener à bien que prévue !

À l'intérieur, quand Lupin se redressa d'un bond à côté de lui se rendant compte de l'absence de sa protégée, Severus tourna brusquement la tête vers la table des Gryffondors. Il chercha Hermione des yeux mais ne la trouva pas. Elle non plus n'était pas là. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines tandis qu'il se levait également. La petite peste ! Mais où était-elle donc passée ? Rogue se hâta à la suite du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, hors de la Grande Salle, talonné par McGonagall qui avait également pris conscience de l'absence de Ronald. Ils sortirent en trombe dans le couloir sous le regard ahuris de leurs élèves encore à table.

- Par la barbe de Merlin ! S'écria Lupin tandis qu'ils traversaient le hall d'entrée en direction des lourdes portes en chênes. Quelques minutes d'innatention, et hop ! Volatilisés ! Comme par magie ! Crut-il bon d'ajouter, au plus grand agacement de Severus qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon ! Intervint McGonagall. Lupin, vous allez fouiller le chateau. Moi, je vais prévenir Dumbledore et nous viendrons ensuite vous aider. Vous Severus, s'il-vous-plaît, fouillez le Parc, lui demanda la vieille femme.

Rogue hocha la tête vigoureusement avant de sortir. Il bouillonnait intérieurement. Quand il l'aurait retrouvé, cette petite impertinente de Miss Granger allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Il allait lui faire passer l'envie de se soustraire à sa surveillance de la sorte, se promit-il tout en arpentant le parc.

Puis, prenant la direction du lac, il ne tarda pas à repérer quatre silhouettes. Il se dirigea vers eux à grandes enjambées. L'entendant venir, les quatres amis se retournèrent vivement vers lui. L'homme, posa son regard noir sur les mains emmêlées du petit couple que formaient Granger et Potter. Bon sang ! Elle avait filé en douce pour aller flirter avec son cher et tendre ? Hallucina-t-il glaçial.

Sans aucun mot, il s'avança vers sa protégée et le fils Potter et les sépara brutalement avant de les attraper chacun par un bras et de les entraîner derrière lui vers le château suivi de Ron et de Ginny qui étaient obligés de trottiner à côté d'eux pour se maintenir à leur hauteur.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour ce douzième chapitre !<em>


	13. Un déjeuner troublant

****Disclaimer :** **_Ici, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J. K. Rowling. Je me contente de les lui emprunter et de les faire évoluer dans une fiction qui est le fruit de mon imagination et qui elle seule m'appartient. MFCopyright la protège._

**Note de l'auteur :** _Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Alors tout d'abord, je tiens, comme d'habitude, à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews que je lis toujours avec grand plaisir ! Je ne m'en lasse pas tant je suis avide de vos impressions et conseils ! Même si j'écris et publie ici avant tout pour m'amuser, quand quelque chose ne va pas et vous écorche les yeux, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler (en argumentant), que je puisse y remédier et essayer de m'améliorer et de vous proposer des chapitres satisfaisants pour la suite ! Maintenant, pour les lecteurs qui ne sont pas inscrits sur FFnet, essayez de me laisser une adresse pour que je puisse vous répondre au même titre que les autres ! ^^ Enfin,** concernant le rythme de publication**, je vais essayer d'établir un rythme régulier pour que vous sachiez quand venir lire :) Pour l'instant, comme j'ai pris un peu d'avance, **deux jours entre chaque chapitre** me suffiront amplement ! Je vous préviendrai si j'ai besoin d'un plus long délai !_

* * *

><p>Après sa brève escapade nocturne, Hermione s'était successivement vue sermonnée dans les règles par son professeur de Potions, sa directrice de maison et le directeur de Poudlard. Rogue lui avait hurlé toute sa rage à la figure, véhément, McGonagall elle, lui avait fait part de sa déconvenue. Dumbledore quand à lui l'avait prié, plus calmement que les deux autres, de ne plus recommencer ce genre de choses à l'avenir sans quoi il se verrait obligé de prendre des mesures radicales pour s'assurer de sa sécurité et de celle de ses amis.<p>

Hermione, penaude, leur avait présenté ses excuses en leur assurant qu'elle ne recommencerait plus. Elle leur avait ensuite donné les explications qu'ils avaient exigées. Cependant, même si elle comprenait les raisons de leur emportement, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'y avait, du reste, pas mort d'homme, et qu'on aurait pu clore le sujet plus rapidement que ça n'avait été le cas.

Effectivement, à partir de cette nuit-là, Rogue s'était montré plus odieux que jamais avec elle que ce soit en privé ou en cours, lui lançant en quasi-permanence des remarques acerbes. S'il n'avait jamais été question de confiance entre eux, il était désormais clair que son professeur ne lui accordait plus aucun crédit, la traitant comme une enfant. Il la suivait dans tous ses déplacements, exigeait qu'elle rentre immédiatement après la classe dans ses appartements quand il n'était pas là et qu'elle n'en ressorte que pour les repas ou avec un professeur quand il s'agissait de se rendre à la bibliothèque ou d'aller prendre l'air. D'autre part, en dehors des cours et des banquets, il ne lui laissait pas le loisir de passer du temps seule en compagnie de ses amis.

Severus avait décidé qu'elle serait astreinte à ce régime tant qu'il le jugerait bon, la jeune femme qu'il avait toujours cru raisonnable s'étant en fait révélée aussi immature que la plupart de ses camarades de classe. Elle n'avait aucun sens des résponsabilités : ce n'était qu'une petite effrontée ! Il était déjà pénible pour lui de la voir envahir son espace vital sans qu'il ne soit en plus obligé de la chaperonner au cours de ses rendez-vous galant avec cet idiot de Potter. Cette simple idée faisait naître chez lui une aversion profonde. D'autant plus qu'à chaque fois qu'il les voyait ensemble il revoyait Lily et James dans leurs jeunes années et cela avait le don de le rendre fou. Il avait à chaque fois l'impression de se retrouver quelque seize ans en arrière avec le coeur douloureusement serré, la gorge et l'estomac noué et pris de cette même hostilité vindicative qu'il avait toujours voué à James et qu'il reportait maintenant sur sa maudite progéniture. Aussi, même s'il ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde, il se voyait ravi d'avoir un prétexte en or pour tenir les deux jeunes gens éloignés car après tout il en valait de sa santé mentale.

Sa protégée était donc - comme qui dirait - privée de sortie, à la plus grande satisfaction de Rogue. La situation était beaucoup plus commode qu'au cours des premiers jours de l'année. Il n'avait plus à lui courir après partout où elle allait puisqu'elle ne se trouvait jamais loin de lui. Il était seulement contraint de l'accompagner en cours le matin et de la retrouver lors de ses temps libres, soit aux heures des repas ou le soir.

Quand elle n'avait pas cours dans la journée, il l'avait engagée à le rejoindre dans sa salle de classe si lui n'avait pas fini de dispenser ses cours. Il la faisait alors s'installer sur le petit plan de travail qu'il avait aménégé près de son bureau à l'origne pensé pour les élèves les plus cahuteurs. Là, elle s'appliquait à faire ses devoirs en silence. Quand elle n'avait pas de travail il lui imposait la réalisation de la potion du jour pour qu'elle ne se tourne pas les pouces pendant des heures.

Depuis leur première séance d'entraînenement qui ne s'était pas déroulée tout à fait comme il l'avait prévu, deux semaines plus tôt, Severus avait mûrement repensé la chose. Il ne pourrait pas mener Hermione bien loin s'il ne la faisait pas travailler sur ses peurs. Par conséquent, dorénavant, il diviserait ces cours particuliers, qu'il fixerait définitivement le mercredi après-midi, en deux parties : dans un premier temps, il lui apprendrait à faire le vide dans son esprit pour qu'aucun souvenir déplaisant ne vienne la troubler quand elle se retrouverait face à un adversaire et qu'elle puisse se concentrer uniquement sur lui. Il lui enseignerait également comment se rendre hermétique à toute intrusion extérieure pour ne pas se laisser déstabiliser par l'ennemi. Dans un second temps, il s'efforcerait de lui faire mettre tout ce qu'ils allaient apprendre en pratique en la mettant en situation. A l'exercice de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il incluerait également une part de théorie, qui elle se ferait principalement le soir. Severus avait décidé qu'il ferait travailler Hermione pendant au moins une quarantaine de minutes chaque fin de journée. Il ne l'économiserait pas et ne lui laisserait aucun répis avant de lui avoir appris à se battre correctement.

Ce fut ainsi qu'en cette fin de matinée ensoleillée, midi approchant, Severus qui n'avait pas eu de cours à donner et qui était confortablement installé sur le canapé en cuir de son salon les jambes croisées l'une par dessus l'autre, s'extirpa de ses pensées et se leva avec l'intention d'aller récupérer Hermione à la sortie de la salle d'Histoire de la Magie.

Celle-ci était assise entre un Harry et un Ron qui soupiraient à grands bruits priant Merlin que sonne la fin du cours. Elle, s'efforçait de rester concentrée dans sa prise de notes.

Depuis leur petite escapade nocturne avortée, n'ayant que des temps de liberté assez restreint, en permanence traquée par son professeur de potions, elle les occupait par du travail afin de ne pas lui donner de quoi nourir des soupçons infondés à son égard. Elle essayait également de se faire discrète et de ne pas en rajouter ne voulant pas non plus s'attirer les foudres de sa directrice de maison et de Dumbledore qui l'avaient également à l'oeil.

La sonnerie marquant fin du cours retentit soudain, la dérobant à ses réflexions. Après s'être étirée elle rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son sac et sortit de la classe, accompagnée d'Harry et Ron. En passant la porte, elle ne manqua pas de remarquer son professeur de potions nochalemment adossé contre le mur opposé. Il la fixait de son regard sombre. Il l'attendait, comme toujours en fin de matinée. Ses meilleurs amis, avant d'aller retrouver McGonagall qui les attendait un peu plus loin pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle, lui adressèrent un sourire compatissant. Le rouquin en passant près d'elle, lui effleura légèrement la main avant de venir presser son épaule dans un geste tendre. Il ne s'attarda que quelques secondes avant de rejoindre le brun, qui était parti devant. Gênée face aux marques d'affections de celui qu'elle n'arrivait pas à voir autrement que comme un ami, la jeune femme était restée stoïque. Ainsi, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Rogue, pendant ce temps, s'était vivement décollé du mur et s'était avancé vers eux, une lueur flamboyante dans les yeux, prêt à mettre un terme à l'échange entre les deux jeunes gens s'il avait dû durer trop longtemps.

L'oeil torve, il regarda le Gryffondor s'éloigné avant de se tourner vers Granger, dans un bruissement de cape.

- Miss Granger, l'interpela-t-il froidemment. Nous n'allons pas prendre notre repas dans la Grande Salle, ça nous ferait perdre trop de temps. Cet après-midi se tiendra notre seconde séance d'entraînement. Aussi, nous allons chercher de quoi manger directement en cuisine et nous nous restaurerons dans les cachots pour être directement sur place, l'informa-t-il.

Ah non ! Pensa Hermione. Non non et non ! Il était proprement hors de question qu'elle prenne son déjeuner dans les cachots sombres et humide alors que dehors il faisait un soleil radieux !

- On ne pourrait pas plutôt aller manger dehors ? Il fait beau monsieur ! Laissa-t-elle échapper, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux ronds et de placer une main devant sa bouche se rendant compte de l'audace qu'elle avait eu en faisant une telle proposition à son professeur de potions.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, la regardant comme si elle venait de se moquer de lui. Ses traits se déformèrent en un rictus méprisant, puis il renifla avec dédain, avant de répondre.

- Soit, concéda-t-il.

Il pouvait bien lui accorder cette faveur. Il n'était pas raisonnable de la frustrer avant un après-midi de travail intensif. Cela risquait de lui nuire plus qu'autre chose. Ce faisant, il prit sans attendre la direction des cuisines, s'assurant, en jetant un bref regard en arrière que la jeune femme lui avait bien emboîté le pas. Assuré qu'elle était bien derrière lui, il continua son chemin et s'enfonça dans les entrailles du château. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur d'un tableau qui représentait une coupe de fruits et de légumes. Il avança une main vers la toile et la caressa du boût des doigts. Après quelques secondes, le tableau pivota sur lui-même.

Hermione pénétra à la suite de Rogue dans la pièce qui était une exacte réplique de la Grande Salle. Elle comportait quatre longues tables alignées, ainsi qu'une table un peu plus petite, montée sur une estrade qui les surplombait. Non loin d'une centaine d'elfes de maisons s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Certains s'affairaient autour des fourneaux tandis que d'autres s'attachaient à remplir les plats posés sur les tables avant de les envoyer dans la pièce au-dessus d'eux dans un claquement de doigts.

Severus, à côté d'elle, remarqua avec amusement ses yeux écarquillés devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Etait-ce donc la première fois que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout se rendait dans les cuisines ? S'interrogea-t-il avant d'héler un elfe qui passait près d'eux. Celui-ci s'arrêta devant lui, le salua en courbant légèrement l'échine et déclara qu'il était à son service. Le professeur de potions lui indiqua qu'il avait besoin de quoi manger pour deux personnes, à emporter. L'elfe de maison hocha alors la tête en signe de compréhension et retourna se mêler à l'amas grouillant de ses semblables. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard un panier en osier à la main, recouvert d'une nappe blanche qu'il tendit à Rogue. L'homme s'en empara et quitta la pièce dans un tournoiement de capes dont lui seul avait le secret.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en le voyant partir sans un mot de remerciement pour le petit elfe. Elle le salua rapidement et rattrapa Rogue qui ne l'avait pas attendu pour continuer sa marche. Ils traversèrent les couloirs en silence, ne croisant presque personne sur leur passage. Arrivés dans le hall d'entrée, le Maître en Potions ouvrit les lourdes portes en chêne qui ouvrait sur l'extérieur à l'aide d'un sort informulé et invita Hermione à sortir d'un mouvement de tête. La jeune femme passa devant lui en le frôlant légèrement. Un frisson l'électrisa soudain à ce contact, aussi, elle leva un regard surpris vers son professeur qui était resté de marbre. Troublée, elle le fixa quelques secondes durant avant de se détourner tout aussi rapidement et de descendre les marches du petit escalier qui tombait dans le parc.

Ne sachant pas où il convenait d'aller, elle se retourna vers son professeur qui parvenait à sa hauteur.

- Suivez-moi, commanda-t-il sèchement.

Elle lui emboîta le pas, incapable de chasser l'étonnement qui était né en elle quand son professeur avait accepté qu'ils viennent manger dehors. L'homme les conduisit au bord du lac, sous le saule pleureur sous lequel il l'avait déjà menée pour lui annoncer sa mise sous protection rapprochée, le deuxième jour après la rentrée, se rappela-t-elle. Ce lieu devait signifier quelque chose de particulier pour lui, imagina-t-elle, en s'appuyant contre le tronc du vieil arbre avant de glisser contre pour se laisser tomber en position assise.

Severus quant à lui, avait posé le petit panier en osier, contenant leur déjeuner, à quelques mètres d'elle. La baguette en l'air, il était maintenant occupé à jeter des sorts tout autour d'eux. Quand il se retourna, face à l'air perplexe de son élève, il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant bruyamment. Elle pouvait parfois se montrer diablement intelligente mais elle n'avait décidément aucune perspicacité. Il s'assit à quelques pas d'elle avant de s'expliquer, un rictus aux lèvres.

- Miss Granger, je n'aimerais pas que quelqu'un, en nous voyant assis là, en train de manger, se méprenne sur la nature de nos relations, railla-t-il. Car ce n'est pas souvent qu'on me voit pique-niquer en compagnie d'une jeune fem... D'une élève, et Gryffondore de surcroît, corrigea-t-il après une demie seconde d'hésitation affichant ce qui ressemblait à un air de profond dégoût.

A ces mots, la jeune lionne lui adressa un regard noir. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être irritant avec ses sarcasmes à deux noises et ses allures présomptueuses. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il au juste ? Avait-il une si haute opinion de lui-même pour la considérer comme une moins que rien ? S'énerva-t-elle, la bile amère tandis que toutes les pointes qu'elle avait essuyé de sa part, ces deux dernières semaines, remontaient à la surface. Pourtant il n'avait vraiment pas de quoi ! C'était un être froid et sans coeur ! Elle s'arrêta soudainement dans le cheminement de ses pensées, interrompu par une petite voix qui lui disait que ce n'était pas vrai et qui lui conseillait de ne pas retomber dans les préjugés qu'elle avait toujours nourri à l'égard de l'homme assis en face d'elle. Des images de Rogue accroupi en plein milieu de son salon dévasté, en larmes, lui revenant à l'esprit, elle ravala toute sa rancoeur. Elle ne savait rien de cet homme qui était son professeur depuis déjà six ans, pensa-t-elle en se levant pour aller chercher le panier en osier qui était resté un peu plus loin. Même s'il la faisait sortir de ses gonds, elle n'avait en acune façon le droit de le juger.

Le panier en main, elle vint se rasseoir face à Rogue, sans lui adresser un seul regard. Elle se saisit de la nappe blanche qui recouvrait la nourriture avant de la déplier entre eux. Elle commença ensuite à sortir les plats qui avaient conservé de leur chaleur, les déposant un par un devant eux. En face d'elle, Severus, face à la bonne initiative de son élève, se mit à genoux et se pencha légèrement en avant pour venir l'aider. Il plongea ses mains dans la panier avec l'intention d'attraper le dernier plat qui restait au même moment que Granger. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent ce qui engendra chez Hermione un nouveau frisson.

Elle retira immédiatement ses mains en relevant vivement les yeux vers son professeur qui l'avait également clairement ressenti tout comme précédemment. Comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt, il tâcha de ne rien laisser paraître, même s'il n'en menait pas large. Son coeur, qui après avoir eu un râté s'était brutalement accéléré, tambourinait maintenant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Son regard noir profond accrocha un instant celui chocolat de son élève, mais il se détourna rapidement, mal à l'aise.

La raison de son trouble était que la dernière fois qu'il avait été pris d'un tel bouleversement interne c'était après avoir effleuré la joue de Lily, la dernière fois qu'il s'était parlé, avant la dispute qui avait mis fin à leur amitié... Mais une colère sans nom balaya bien vite toute trace d'émoi chez Severus. Voilà qu'à trop fantasmer sur la relation de Lily et James Potter, et à reporter sa jalousie passée sur leur jeune fils et sa petite amie il reportait des sentiments qui n'avaient plus lieu d'être sur cette dernière ! En scrutant sa jeune élève qui s'était mise à manger pour évacuer sa gêne, essayant de deviner ses pensées, il se fit l'effet d'un vieux pervers en manque depuis trop longtemps et se promit de remédier rapidement à cela sans quoi leur cohabitation promettait de devenir rapidement invivable si elle ne l'était pas déjà.

Sur ces sages résolutions, Rogue s'empara de l'assiette que son élève avait posée devant lui un peu plus tôt, et se servit avant de donner à son estomac ce qu'il réclamait depuis maintenant quelques minutes à tambour battant. Ils mangèrent sans un bruit, en évitant soigneusement de se regarder. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, Severus se chargea de tout ranger et replier dans le panier tandis qu'Hermione se relevait en tentant de déplisser sa robe de sorcière. Elle attendit qu'il lève le sort de dissimulation qu'il avait jeté autour d'eux précédemment, et le suivit tandis qu'il reprenait la direction du château. Quand ils arrivèrent aux cuisines, Rogue enjoignit son élève d'aller l'attendre devant sa salle de classe. La jeune femme, perdue dans ses pensées, s'éxécuta sans un mot.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour ce treizième chapitre : la suite dans deux jours soit mercredi dans la journée ! ;)<em>


	14. Perte de contrôle

****Disclaimer :** **_Ici, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J. K. Rowling. Je me contente de les lui emprunter et de les faire évoluer dans une fiction qui est le fruit de mon imagination et qui elle seule m'appartient. MFCopyright la protège._

**Note de l'auteur :** _Bonjour ou bonsoir à tout le monde ! Chose promise, chose due : voici le chapitre 14 ! C'est assez court mais je suis obligée d'en passer par là pour vous amener là où je veux ! Le prochain chapitre sera plus long ! Ceci étant dit, avant de vous laisser lire et au risque de me répéter, merci à tous pour vos reviews (**Floflo68110**, **Atlana61**, **Miss-Svetlana-Black**, **HBP**, **AnZeLe42100**), c'est vraiment gratifiant et ça donne envie de continuer à publier pour vous faire partager la suite de cette histoire !_

* * *

><p>Hermione, comme venait de lui demander Severus commença à prendre la direction de la salle de Potions. Arrivée dans le couloir, elle alla s'adosser près de la porte. Pensive, elle fixa un point du mur en face d'elle. Elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à l'effet qu'avait eu sur elle son professeur un peu plus tôt en la frôlant accidentellement par deux fois. C'était étrange. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait bien signifier.<p>

A quelques mètres d'elle, au fond du couloir, une porte s'ouvrit sur Drago Malefoy, qui sortait de sa salle commune. Quand il aperçut la Gryffondore, un peu plus loin, un petit sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres du blond. Elle était seule et n'avait pas l'air de s'être rendue compte de sa présence : il allait en profiter. C'était le moment ou jamais.

En un éclair il fondit sur elle. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il lui aggripa les poignets, et les bloqua en les relevant contre le mur au dessus de sa tête, d'une main. Il plaqua l'autre contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Hermione gigota contre lui, tentant de se dégager, mais Drago l'en empêcha en pesant un peu plus de son corps contre elle. D'un mouvement de genoux, il tenta de forcer ses jambes à s'écarter mais elle résista, se débattant de plus belle. Elle gegnit contre la paume de sa main qui étouffa sa plainte. La surplombant de toute sa hauteur, il baissa la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il pouvait y lire une panique indescriptible ce qui le fit jubiler. Il se pencha légèrement en avant et effleura sa joue du bout des lèvres. Il traça la ligne de sa mâchoire de sa bouche, jusqu'à arriver à son oreille.

- Tu n'es qu'une petite traînée, souffla-t-il méchamment. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton petit manège ? Tu allumes toute la gente masculine de cette école ! Railla-t-il. Rogue et Potter sont tombés dans tes filets...

Une lueur dangereuse illumina le regard du jeune blond.

- Moi aussi je te veux ! Chuchota-t-il. Mais avant, je crois qu'il faudrait que nous remettions les compteurs à zéro... Je te dois quelque chose depuis longtemps maintenant...

Sur ces mots, Malefoy s'écarta légèrement d'Hermione avant de lui asséner une gifle si violente que sa lèvre se fendit sous le choc. Amusé, il passa un doigt sur la blessure, avant de venir enserrer son cou. Il fit mine de l'étrangler, mais n'imprima qu'une légère pression... Il voulait juste lui faire peur et marquer sa supériorité sur la Sang-de-Bourbe !

- Tu vois ça, c'est pour le coup de poing que tu m'as donné en troisième année ! Je n'ai pas oublié... Susurra-t-il.

A l'autre bout du couloir, Rogue se figea d'horreur en voyant Drago Malefoy maltraiter sa petite protégée. Il ne l'avait laissée qu'une minute sans surveillance et voilà qu'elle était prise à parti par le fils d'un des plus fervents fidèles de Lord Voldemort ! Il tira sa baguette de sa poche avant de se ruer vers eux. Il attrapa brutalement le Serpentard par le col de sa robe de sorcier avant de l'envoyer valser sur le sol et de le stupéfixer. Il se retourna d'un seul mouvement vers la Gryffondore, tremblante. Elle avait la respiration hachée, les joues humides de larmes et la lèvre fendue. Il tendit une main vers son visage meurtri mais la jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul. L'homme ne suspendit pas son geste pour autant. Il lui prit le menton doucement et releva son visage baissé vers lui. Puis, il passa la pointe de sa baguette sur la lèvre blessée de la jeune femme avec précaution en murmurant une incantation qui sonnait presque comme une musique. L'entaille se referma en quelques secondes ne laissant plus voir qu'une fine cicatrice blanchâtre que le temps achèverait de faire disparaître.

Hermione se calmant peu à peu, le remercia dans un souffle. Rogue voulut lui attraper le poignet pour l'entraîner dans ses appartements mais la jeune femme retira vivement son bras, le ramenant le long de son corps. Alors il lui rattrapa la main et releva la manche de sa robe de sorcière pour découvrir une trace violacée à l'endroit où Drago l'avait empoignée. Pour ça, il ne pourrait rien faire d'autre que lui procurer un onguent destiné à soigner les inflammations de l'épiderme. Il l'invita tacitement à le suivre d'un regard qu'il voulut moins froid que d'habitude et plus rassurant, et se dirigea vers ses quartiers sans lui lâcher la main. La Gryffondore lui emboîta le pas sans un mot.

Arrivé devant ses appartements, Severus prononça le mot de passe et poussa la porte qui les protégeaient avant de s'écarter pour laisser passer Hermione devant lui. Il lui recommanda de s'asseoir sur le canapé, puis alla prendre une petite fiole qu'il glissa discrètement dans sa poche, ainsi qu'un tube de pommade rangé dans un tiroir de son bureau qu'il donna à Hermione.

- Miss Granger, il faut que j'amène Monsieur Malefoy dans le bureau de Dumbledore, dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil vers la porte tandis que la jeune femme hochait faiblement la tête en signe de compréhension. Essayez de vous remettre de vos émotions en attendant mon retour. Je ne serais pas long.

Sur ces mots, Rogue ressortit dans le couloir. Il alla s'agenouiller à côté de Drago, toujours inconscient sur le sol. Il réveilla le petit salop à l'aide d'un énervatum avant de le relever sans attendre qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Il le traîna jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore sous les yeux médusés des quelques élèves qu'ils croisèrent sur leur chemin. Une fois devant la gargouille qui gardait l'antre du directeur, Severus murmura le mot de passe avant de s'engouffrer dans les escaliers en colimaçon. Il en gravit les marches quatre à quatre avant. Arrivé en haut, il frappa trois coups secs sur le battant de la porte qui s'ouvrit presque instantanément.

Dumbledore, assis derrière son bureau, les regarda entrer par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un venait lui rendre visite dans son bureau, il ne parut pas surpris de les voir là. Il se redressa sur son siège, scrutant le blond qui avait la tête baissée avant de se tourner vers son Maître en Potions.

- Severus, que me vaut cet honneur ? S'enquit-il.

- J'ai surpris, dit-il en désignant Drago d'un hochement de tête, ce petit insolent en train d'agresser Miss Granger, expliqua-t-il le regard noir. Albus, je ne sais pas ce qui ce serait passé si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps mais...

Le directeur l'interrompit d'un geste bref de la main et se leva. Il contourna son bureau et vint se planter en face de Drago qui n'avait pas encore desserré les lèvres. Il chercha à capter son regard mais ce dernier prit soin d'éviter tout contact visuel en gardant les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures sachant très bien que s'il relevait la tête, le vieil homme lirait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Alors il ne se perdrait pas seulement : il mettrait en péril les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui se vengerait en faisant du mal à sa famille. Si, en sautant sur Granger en plein milieu d'un couloir, perdant tout contrôle, il fallait avouer qu'il ne s'était pas montré très prudent il pouvait encore sauver la situation. En effet, il lui restait quelques cartes à jouer. Personne ne pouvait se douter, à moins qu'il n'en fasse l'aveu, que Voldemort visait Rogue à travers Hermione.

- Severus, je ne suis pas certain que Drago soit prêt à nous expliquer la raison de son geste, remarqua le directeur en commençant à tourner en rond autour du blond, mais je crois que vous avez ce qu'il nous faut dans la poche de votre robe de sorcier...

Le Maître en Potions hocha la tête et tira une petite fiole de sa poche qu'il tendit au directeur. En se rapprochant un peu, on aurait pu lire inscrit sur l'étiquette : veritaserum. Dumbledore déboucha la flacon et le plaça sous le nez du blond toujours muet.

- Monsieur Malefoy, je n'aimerais vraiment pas être obligé d'employer la force pour vous faire boire le contenu de cette fiole, exprima-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. Alors n'aggravez pas votre cas en opposant une quelconque résistance... Si ce n'est pas moi qui vous interroge, j'en appellerai à des aurors et là, laissez-moi vous dire que ce n'est pas seulement l'exclusion définitive de cette école que vous risquez.

Drago déglutit en réalisant que le directeur voulait lui faire avaler du veritaserum. Il était dans de sales draps. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il entrouvrit les lèvres, pencha légèrement la tête en arrière, tremblant, et laissa Dumbledore verser quelques gouttes du liquide magique dans sa bouche.

Après avoir fait ingurgiter quelques gouttes de veritaserum au blond, Albus rendit le reste de potion à son collègue assistait à la scène, légèrement en retrait. Puis, il ordonna au prince arrogant des Serpentards de prendre une chaise et de s'asseoir après quoi il alla prendre appui contre son bureau et commença à l'interroger. Drago lui révéla que Voldemort par le biais de son père, l'avait chargé de séduire Hermione.

Dumbledore lui fit remarquer avec justesse que la manière dont il s'y était pris n'était pas très efficace, et qu'en matière de séduction il n'était vraiment pas au point. Il continua ensuite à lui poser des questions pendant un petit moment pour savoir ce qu'il avait fait exactement à Miss Granger. Se perdant dans son interrogatoire il omit de lui demander _pourquoi_ il avait été chargé de séduire la jeune Gryffondore, présumant que c'était pour atteindre Harry Potter et ne se doutant pas une seule seconde que les intentions du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient en fait d'abattre Severus Rogue, le traitre démasqué. Plus tard, il le regretterait cruellement.

Pensant avoir terminé de receuillir les aveux du Serpentard, Dumbledore se tourna vers Rogue et l'autorisa à partir. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à prévenir le père du garçon du renvoi de Poudlard de son fils ainsi qu'à le faire reconduire chez lui, sa présence n'étant plus tolérable au sein de son établissement. Il informerait ses collègues de ce qui s'était passé plus tard dans la journée. Il devait d'abord se rendre au Ministère de la Magie pour mettre les membres de l'Ordre qui y travaillaient sur leur garde. Il fallait qu'ils fassent tout leur possible pour ne jamais laisser le ministre seul avec un employé du Ministère soupçonné d'être un mangemort ou apparenté comme Lucius Malefoy par exemple. Sans quoi, en plus d'avoir à se battre contre les Forces du Mal, l'Ordre perdrait le soutien des institutions magiques officielles, et ça pouvait rapidement tourner au cauchemar et à l'avantage de Voldemort.

* * *

><p><em>Au prochain chapitre :<em>

_U__ne séance d'entraînement qui s'annonce éprouvante pour notre pauvre Hermione qui vient déjà d'en voir de belles ! _

_;)_


	15. Maîtrise de soi

****Disclaimer :** **_Ici, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J. K. Rowling. Je me contente de les lui emprunter et de les faire évoluer dans une fiction qui est le fruit de mon imagination et qui elle seule m'appartient. MFCopyright la protège._

**Note de l'auteur :**_ Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je suis au rendez-vous pour ce quinzième chapitre, mais je dois vous avouer que je n'en suis pas très satisfaite et que j'ai l'impression que c'est peut-être un des plus mauvais que j'ai pu écrire jusque là, aussi, je tiens à vous demander de m'en excuser par avance. Je tâcherais de me rattraper avec la suite !_

* * *

><p>Sorti du bureau de Dumbledore, Rogue traversa les couloirs en direction de ses quartiers, où l'attendait Hermione. Tout au long du trajet, il réfléchit à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le convoquerait sous peu pour lui demander pourquoi il n'avait pas aidé le fils de Lucius qui s'était efforçé de servir leur noble cause en tentant d'exécuter ses ordres. Il avait conscience de s'être mis dans une situation bancale en fragilisant sa couverture mais il n'aurait pas décemment pu laisser une élève, qu'on l'avait chargé de protéger, se faire violenter sous ses yeux pour consolider sa position auprès de Voldemort. Cela faisait déjà seize ans qu'il avait choisi son camp et seize ans qu'il savait à quel homme il ne voulait plus ressembler... Jamais. En outre, il connaissait les risques liés à son rôle d'espion et les assumait totalement. Le Maître en potions n'accordait pas assez de prix à sa vie pour avoir peur de la perdre. Aussi, il ne se faisait pas plus de soucis que cela.<p>

En entrant dans son salon Severus découvrit son élève assise en tailleur sur son canapé, un livre ouvert sur les genoux. L'ombre d'un sourire étira alors ses lèvres fines : il n'y avait pas meilleur remède, pour s'occuper l'esprit et ne pas ruminer de pensées noires ou se laisser envahir par cette angoisse ineffable éprouvée par tout un chacun après des émotions fortes, que la lecture. Il le savait d'expérience.

Hermione était si absorbée par l'ouvrage par dessus lequel elle était penchée qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Ce faisant, Rogue alla s'asseoir près d'elle et c'est alors, seulement qu'elle releva la tête, échouant à dissimuler sa surprise.

- Ah, c'est vous... Souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Qui d'autre ? Voulut plaisanter Rogue en essayant de mettre un peu de chaleur dans sa voix et d'adopter un ton plus léger que d'habitude pour signifier à son élève qu'il n'était pas en train de se moquer d'elle et qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de le faire.

Le menton de la jeune femme trembla de manière infime comme si elle était sur le point de fondre en larmes tandis qu'un voile de tristesse passait dans ses yeux, mais contre toute attente, elle esquissa un faible sourire qu'elle adressa à son professeur en guise de remerciement car les mots ne vinrent pas.

- Je... Pour... Je voulais vous... Marmonna-t-elle la voix chevrotante incapable d'aller plus loin.

Severus hocha la tête : il avait compris. Elle n'avait pas besoin de continuer. Il plongea son regard noir dans les yeux noisettes de son élève qu'il vit vaciller en quelques secondes. Ils se remplirent soudain de larmes que la jeune femme tenta de réfréner les paupières papillonnantes. Mais elle ne parvint pas à retenir ses sanglots très longtemps. En face d'elle, l'homme ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises essayant de trouver quoi dire pour la calmer sans qu'un mot ne sorte mais il réalisa qu'en cet instant, toute parole aurait sonné creux aux oreilles de la jeune femme qui avait dû être prise en étau par une terreur sans nom entre les mains de Malefoy et qui s'extériorisait d'elle-même maintenant qu'elle se relachait à peine. Alors, il s'autorisa à céder au désir soudain et impérieux qu'il avait de la prendre dans ses bras.

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et l'attira tout contre lui. A son plus grand étonnement, elle n'opposa aucune résistance, n'eut pas de mouvement de recul, se laissant au contraire aller dans cette étreinte. Elle vint caler son visage dans le creux de son cou, s'aggripant convulsivement à ses vêtements. L'homme réussit à la calmer à force de la bercer doucement, aidé du mouvement circulaire que sa main imprimait dans son dos. Ses pleurs se tarirent peu à peu et il sentit qu'elle parvint à réguler sa respiration peu avant saccadée.

Hermione, les yeux mi-clos, appuyée contre le torse de son professeur de potions, ressentait le même sentiment de sécurité que la dernière fois qu'elle s'était trouvée dans ses bras. Elle aurait tout donné pour que le temps s'arrête en cet instant et qu'elle puisse se complaire à jamais dans la chaleur rassurante qui émanait de l'homme qui la tenait contre lui.

Ce dernier, une fois sûr de l'appaisement retrouvé de son élève s'écarta doucement d'elle. Reprenant ses esprits, il se rendit progressivement compte de l'incongruité de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et se releva brusquement du canapé, s'éloignant légèrement.

- Miss Granger, au regard des circonstances, il serait peut-être sage de remettre votre séance d'entraînement à plus tard, dit-il la voix enrouée.

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

- Non ! Refusa-t-elle. Je veux, j'ai besoin de travailler !

- Vous êtes certaine d'être en état ? Insista-t-il, sceptique. Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous ménager...

- Oui professeur ! Je tiens à m'entraîner !

Rogue aquiesça et vint se rasseoir sur le canapé, à une distance raisonnable de son élève.

- Très bien. Si vous êtes sûre de vous alors ne perdons pas davantage de temps. Miss Granger, je vais commencer par vous apprendre à faire le vide dans votre esprit. Quand vous vous retrouverez coincée face à l'ennemi, il faudra que vous soyez capable d'atteindre un niveau de concentration élevé en quelques secondes pour faire en sorte qu'aucun souvenir gênant ne vienne troubler votre vigilance. Il faudra que vous réussissiez à faire une totale abstraction de votre passé, des sentiments qui y sont liés pour réussir à vous fondre toute entière dans le présent de la situation dans laquelle vous serez, expliqua-t-il. En effet, des sentiments tels que la panique sont à l'être humain ce que les ténèbres sont à la lumière... Ils rendent aveugles et vulnérables. Il est cependant impossible de s'en débarasser totalement, tant ils sont intimement liés à la nature de notre condition d'homme... Toutefois, on peut apprendre à s'y rendre hermétique lors de situations critiques qui nécéssitent que nous focalisions toute notre attention sur le danger...

La jeune femme qui l'écoutait, perplexe, hocha la tête, les traits du visage légèrement crispés se demandant comment elle allait bien pouvoir faire pour se rendre hermétique à des sentiments tels que la peur ou la panique. Comme pour répondre à ses questions, le professeur de Potions poursuivit ses explications.

- Aussi, je vais vous demander, pour commencer, de bien vouloir fermer les yeux.

Hermione s'exécuta.

- Et de m'écouter... Se vider l'esprit consiste à diminuer le flux de pensées qui circulent en vous en temps normal, expliqua-t-il. Il s'agira donc d'atteindre un état dans lequel vous serez capable de ressentir chaque sensation, d'entendre chaque son, de poser les yeux sur tout ce qui vous entoure sans le bruit des pensées qui viendraient habituellement se superposer à votre perception des choses. Cela vous permettra de gagner en efficacité et en lucidité dans un duel par exemple. Pour se faire, je vais vous demander de décontracter tous vos muscles et de garder le dos bien droit. Ensuite, il faut que vous vous efforciez de maîtriser le rythme de votre respiration qui doit être lent, et régulier et de faire abstraction de tout ce qui vous entoure, de votre propre corps, de toutes les idées ou de tous les souvenirs qui vous assaillent. Je vais vous demander d'arrêter de réfléchir et de vous concentrer sur les sensations que vous ressentez. Vous devez vous abandonner totalement à vos sensations, vous fondre en elles et n'être plus qu'elles. Peu à peu, vous allez sentir vos pensées s'éteindre d'elles-mêmes : une par une... Et vous sentez que vous êtes_ ici et maintenant _...

Rogue patienta quelques secondes avant de demander :

- Vous y êtes ?

Hermione ne répondit pas mais remua la tête pour indiquer qu'elle avait atteint le niveau de concentration auquel avez voulu l'amener son professeur de Potions. Elle essaya de graver dans sa mémoire toutes les sensations qu'elle ressentait. Quand il lui demanderait de recommencer, il fallait qu'elle arrive à retrouver exactement le même état le plus rapidement possible.

- Maintenant ouvrez les yeux. Revenez.

La jeune femme rouvrit les paupières et chercha le regard de son professeur.

- Cette technique est japonaise et s'appelle le Mokuso _(1)_, expliqua-t-il. Ce terme signifie littéralement : _ rendre ses pensées silencieuses . _Elle permet de développer la vigilance face à un ennemi et d'appréhender tout changement dans son comportement. Aussi, si vous maîtrisez bien cet art de la concentration, vous serez prête à réagir en toute circonstance. Vous vous exercerez donc quotidiennement. Mais si ça peut paraître aisé à première vue, c'est beaucoup moins évident lorsque l'on se sent menacé. Je vais donc vous demander de me suivre. Vous allez tenter d'appliquer cette méthode en situation ! Décida-t-il en se levant. Il avait retrouvé son ton professoral.

Alors qu'il sortit de son salon sans l'attendre, la Gryffondore se hâta à sa suite. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la salle de potions. Rogue tourna la poignée et poussa la porte mais n'esquissa aucun geste pour rentrer dans la pièce. Il se tourna vers son élève et l'invita à s'avancer en première d'un geste de la main, ce qu'elle fit sans un mot tout de même prise d'une légère appréhension. En entrant dans la classe, la première chose qui la frappa fut le faible éclairage et l'obscurité qui y régnait. Elle balaya l'endroit du regard, tirant sa baguette de sa poche, méfiante, quand soudain, elle crut voir remuer quelque chose au fond de la pièce, dans l'ombre. Elle se tendit brusquement. Quelqu'un venait vers elle. A mesure qu'elle se rapprochait, la haute silhouette se précisa. Le coeur d'Hermione se mit à tambouriner violemment dans sa poitrine et son sang se glaça. Il s'agissait de... Non, elle ne pouvait pas y croire... Mais quand l'homme se retrouva à seulement quelques pas d'elle elle ne put que regarder la réalité en face. Et elle crut mourir. Dolohov se tenait debout devant elle et la regardait férocement.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et eut un vif mouvement de recul, mais une main se posa dans son dos, l'empêchant de fuir.

- Je suis là, il ne vous attaquera pas... Souffla Rogue. Essayez donc de vous concentrer, malgré la peur... Trouvez un moyen.

Au bord de la panique, la respiration hachée, Hermione ferma les yeux, et reporta toute son attention sur la main posée dans son dos. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur la chaleur qui s'en dégageait... Puis, elle se calma progressivement. Elle respira profondément et parvint à calmer son rythme cardiaque. Et, comme elle l'avait fait précédemment elle essaya de focaliser son attention sur ses sensations et de se fondre en elles. Peu à peu, la peur s'évanouit. Il ne resta plus que la tention dans ses muscles et la main chaude de son professeur dans le creux de son dos. Alors elle rouvrit les yeux. Quand elle les posa sur Dolohov, ce ne fut plus la panique qui l'envahit mais une vague d'adrénaline qui déferla sur elle. Elle se sentit puissante et prête à affronter l'homme. Elle brandit sa baguette face à dans un geste plus assuré, prête à se lancer dans un duel, mais Rogue la freina.

- C'est un épouvantard, révéla-t-il. Un simple ridiculus suffira.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(1)<em>** - _Voir le dico du site kendo-passion pour la définition exacte de laquelle je me suis inspirée !_

* * *

><p><em>Je ne suis pas sûre de respecter le délai de deux jours pour la suite qui arrivera un peu plus tard !<em>


	16. Vengeance : un plat qui se mange froid

******Disclaimer :** ****_Ici, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J. K. Rowling. Je me contente de les lui emprunter et de les faire évoluer dans une fiction qui est le fruit de mon imagination et qui elle seule m'appartient. MFCopyright la protège._

**Note de l'auteur : **_Voici le chapitre 16 avec pas mal de retard ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! On essaye de profiter des quelques rayons de soleil que ce temps assez particulier pour la saison nous offre donc on s'assoit assez rarement devant son ordinateur xD En ayant l'audace d'espérer que vous ne serez pas déçu et en vous remerciant pour tous vos reviews (**Atlana61**, **Miss-Svetlana-Black**, **AnZeLe42400**, **Floflo68110** et **Julia** (si tu me laisses une adresse mail ou autre moyen de te joindre, je peux te prévenir directement lorsque je publie un nouveau chapitre :)), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Juste, avant de vous laisser tranquille : il est assez court mais c'est un passage obligé. J'essayerais de mettre en ligne le prochain chapitre, plus long, plus rapidement !_

* * *

><p>Narcissa Malefoy était persuadée d'avoir fermé toutes les portes du manoir familial en le quittant ce matin-là. Et pourtant, lorsqu'elle rentra de sa visite hebdomanaire chez sa soeur Bellatrix le soir venu, elle eut la très désagréable surprise de trouver les grilles de sa propriété grandes ouvertes.<p>

Aussi, tous les sens soudain en alerte, elle referma une main moite sur la baguette glissée dans sa poche, espérant, en dépit de la sourde inquiétude qui venait de naître au creux de son estomac, de ne pas avoir à s'en servir. Elle traversa silencieusement l'allée, bordée d'épicéas, qui menait à sa demeure et gravit les quelques marches qui la séparaient de l'entrée. Avisant la porte légèrement entrebaillée, elle déglutit péniblement. Quelqu'un s'était introduit chez elle pendant son absence et s'y trouvait peut-être toujours !

Elle se faufila alors sans un bruit dans le hall obscur mais s'arrêta tout net dans sa progression une fois à l'intérieur, frappée par une odeur âcre de sang sêché qui la fit vaciller. Elle dut s'adosser contre le mur derrière elle pour ne pas tomber. Revenant à elle après quelques secondes, elle promena ses yeux alentour à la recherche de ce qui pouvait bien être à l'origine de cette effluve nauséabonde, et son regard se accrocha une traînée brunâtre qui prenait naissance à quelques mètres d'elle, pour terminer son chemin sous la fausse bibliothèque qui masquait l'entrée du bureau de son mari, Lucius Malefoy.

Son coeur s'emballa brusquement et elle étouffa un hoquet de surprise. Il s'était passé quelque chose de grave dans cette maison... L'homme qu'elle aimait était peut-être blessé, et si l'intru qui s'était introduit chez elle était encore entre ses murs il ne fallait pas qu'elle prenne le risque de se faire repérer. Il était impératif qu'elle reste discrète. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'aggraver une situation peut-être déjà terrible. Aussi, Narcissa inspira à plein poumon, prenant quelques minutes pour tenter de se calmer. Puis, elle s'avança le plus silencieusement possible vers le meuble qui masquait l'entrée du bureau du chef de maison. Elle porta une main tremblante à un livre rangé dans l'une des étagères, et le tira vers elle d'un geste sec. Alors, la bibliothèque commença à pivoter sur elle-même pour laisser place à une porte en bois laqué dont la poignée semblait manifestement avoir été forcée.

Elle tendit l'oreille, essayant de percevoir un quelconque son provenant de l'interieur pour se faire une idée de ce qui se passait ou avait pu se passer, en vain. Ce faisant, elle prit son courage à demain et écarta doucement la porte devant elle. Horrifiée, elle écarquilla les yeux face au terrible spectacle qui s'offrit à elle. Elle ne put retenir un hurlement désespérée, et portant la main à sa poitrine, là où aurait normalement dû se trouver son coeur si on ne venait pas à l'instant de le lui arracher, elle se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol.

Devant elle, gisait le corps mutilé et sans vie de son jeune fils, Drago Malefoy. Ses beaux yeux d'un gris quasi-métallique encore grands ouverts dans le vide semblaient demander pourquoi on l'avait arraché si tôt et si violemment à sa jeune existence.

**HP-HP-HP**

Accoudé à la rambarde de la tour d'Astronomie, légèrement courbé, Dumbledore fouillait l'horizon devant lui de ses yeux bleu clair. Associé à sa longue barbe blanche, l'air infiniment triste et démuni qu'il affichait le faisait paraître plus vieux et vulnérable que jamais auparavant. Si l'un des ses collègues ou élèves, habitué à sa présence imposante et intimidante, à sa malice, à ses conseils avisés et à ses maximes toujours pleines d'espoir l'avait surpris dans une telle position de faiblesse, il en aurait été profondément bouleversé. Mais non seulement. Face à la lueur vacillante qui brillait dans son regard, il aurait également perdu toute confiance en l'avenir...

Le directeur de Poudlard se sentait coupable. Il se sentait coupable de la mort de l'élève qu'il avait renvoyé deux jours auparavant. Il se sentait terriblement coupable de la mort d'un enfant sauvagement assassiné qu'il aurait pu et dû sauver de lui-même et de ses doutes, comme il avait déjà pu le faire seize ans plus tôt.

**HP-HP-HP**

Comment avait-on pu lui enlever son enfant ? Comment avait-on pu lui arracher le fruit de ses entrailles ? Comment avait-on pu la priver de sa raison de vivre ? Qui ? Pourquoi ? Depuis la découverte du corps sans vie de Drago, Narcissa était inconsolable. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi on lui avait pris son fils comme cela, du jour au lendemain, elle en voulait à la terre entière, aveuglée par une douleur sans nom. Mais, incapable encore de poser des mots sur son chagrin, elle restait murée dans son silence, passant des journées entières, prostrée sur son lit, à se balancer d'avant en arrière et à maudire le ciel entre deux sanglots.

Son mari, Lucius, lui, savait tout de ce qui s'était passé car il avait été présent aux côtés de son fils dans ses derniers instants. C'est même lui, qui avait été chargé de l'achever sur ordre de Voldemort, après qu'il se soit fait cruellement torturer par une horde de mangemorts en furie ainsi que par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même pour n'avoir pas réussi à mener à bien la mission qu'il lui avait confié. Lucius, assistant au spectacle, désolé et impuissant, n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que d'obéir à son Maître, sous peine de le voir s'en prendre à sa femme. Il n'avait accepté de sacrifier la vie de son enfant que parce que ça permettrait de sauver celle de son épouse, à qui il tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

Maintenant qu'il se heurtait de plein fouet à la souffrance incomensurable de son amour, il réalisait qu'il n'avait pas fait le bon choix, et que la cause de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ne valait peut-être pas tant de malheur. Quoi qu'il en fût, si Lucius était hésitant sur la question, il avait au moins une certitude. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir jeté sur sa progéniture, fruit de tout ce qui reliait à Narcissa, le sortilège de la mort.

**HP-HP-HP**

_Dumbledore, Rogue... Rogue, Dumbledore... _Un sentiment de profond dégoût le saisissait à la simple évocation de ces deux noms. Le premier était un traitre, et le second était le plus grand obstacle qui l'empêchait d'atteindre le survivant comme bon lui semblait. L'un était un traitre qui devait et allait payer, l'autre, un vieil homme sénile qu'il devait éliminer au plus vite, était en train de ruminer Voldemort, assis dans le salon du manoir des Jedusor qu'il avait décidé de réinvestir depuis peu.

Si le jeune Drago Malefoy avait failli à sa mission en se montrant aussi imprudent qu'un débutant, déclenchant chez lui une colère dévastatrice, son camp conservait au moins un avantage car _Dumbledore_ n'avait pas découvert les véritables tenants et aboutissants du plan qu'il projetait de mettre en oeuvre. Plongé dans une obscurité reposante, ses yeux injectés de sang mi-clos, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se torturait l'esprit pour trouver un moyen radical de se venger de l'affront que lui avait fait Severus Rogue en trahissant sa confiance. Il savait que les Malefoy avait vu juste en le soupçonnant d'entretenir une liaison avec l'amie Sang-de-Bourbe de Potter, sinon, il ne l'aurait pas défendue avec tant de verve quand elle s'était retrouvée prise à partie par Drago. Il avait pu entrevoir en sondant l'esprit du jeune blond avant de le torturer à mort que quelque chose de fort reliait son ancien serviteur à cette fille de moldus. Quelque chose que le principal concerné n'avait lui-même peut-être pas encore réalisé mais que Voldemort avait pu lire dans ses yeux noirs profonds.

Petit à petit, à force de réfléchir, une idée germa dans son esprit malade ! Il allait attendre les vacances de Noël pour frapper ! _Oui !_ Si Dumbledore leur imposait de rester au château, il ne refuserait certainement pas à ses étudiants un dîner de fête en famille ! Par les temps qui courraient ! C'était peut-être les dernières occasions qu'auraient ses jeunes élèves de passer du temps avec leur proche avant d'être frappés par le malheur ! _Oui..._ Ricanna Voldemort ! Il allait aller trouver les parents de cette Hermione Granger et les obliger de demander à leur fille de venir passer ses vacances de Noël chez eux. Avec un peu de chance, Rogue l'accompagnerait et alors là, il pourrait donner libre court à son imagination débordante pour faire le plus beaux des cadeaux au survivant et à l'Ordre du Phénix. Il leur offrirait une jeune fille innocente et un des membres de leur organisation en guise de repas sur un plateau d'argent !

Ainsi, Voldemort tenait sa vengeance et avait l'intention de la savourer comme l'un des mets les plus exquis qu'il ait jamais eu à avaler. _Oh oui... _Comme ça allait être bon. Lire l'impuissance sur le visage de Rogue quand il torturerait sa protégée devant lui. Entendre l'échos du désespoir qui envahirait le survivant quand il découvrirait en entrant dans la Grande Salle, le lendemain de Noël, sa meilleure amie étendue, sans vie, sur la table des Gryffondors. Voir Dumbledore ployer sous le poids de ses doutes quand il découvrirait le corps inanimé de son collègue et ami allongé sur la table des professeurs. _Oh oui ! _Par Merlin, comme ça allait être bon ! Il en salivait déjà.

* * *

><p><em>C'est tout pour aujourd'hui.<em>  
><em>A très très vite !<em>


	17. Invitation

******Disclaimer :** ****_Ici, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J. K. Rowling. Je me contente de les lui emprunter et de les faire évoluer dans une fiction qui est le fruit de mon imagination et qui elle seule m'appartient. MFCopyright la protège._

**Note de l'auteur : **_Voici le chapitre 17 avec encore pas mal de retard pour cause de quelques jours de vacances imprévues dans un endroit où je n'avais pas accès à internet ! Cela ne m'a cependant pas empêché d'écrire aussi j'ai quelques chapitres d'avances ce qui me permettra de publier régulièrement pendant une durée indéterminée ^^ Aussi, je tiens à remercier pour leur reviews : **Maelis-S**, **Julia**, **MarvoloStoker** et **Hermione Jane Rogue** ainsi que toutes les personnes qui ont ajouté mon histoire à leur liste d'alertes et/ou leur favoris ! En me permettant d'oser espérer que ce chapitre ne décevra pas vos attentes je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Hermione et Rogue avaient fini par s'habituer à leur toute nouvelle promiscuité. La cohabitation, assez difficile dans les premiers temps s'était finalement détendue les jours passants, et une certaine routine s'était installée entre les deux colocataires. Chacun d'eux essayait de respecter un maximum l'intimité de l'autre et se montrait infiniment reconnaissant envers les efforts de l'autre. Parfois, le soir, après avoir terminé les exercices quotidiens qui rentraient dans le programme d'entraînement de la jeune Hermione, ils s'installaient tous deux à une extrémité du grand canapé de cuir qui trônait au milieu du salon et ils lisaient au coin du feu. Souvent, il arrivait qu'Hermione tombe endormie sur le bras du fauteuil. Alors, Severus mettait fin à sa lecture. Il se levait, soulevait délicatement la jeune femme dans ses bras et la portait dans sa chambre avant de rejoindre la sienne. D'autres fois, épuisés, ils s'endormaient tous les deux. Un elfe de maison venait alors retirer leur chaussure et les couvrir à l'aide d'un grand drap. Le matin, il arrivait qu'ils se réveillent portés par la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Gênés, ils se séparaient rapidement sans échanger un regard et rejoignaient leur chambre pour se préparer pour la nouvelle journée qu'ils devaient affronter.<p>

Chacun retrouvait alors la place qui était la sienne. La distance professeur-élève retrouvée, le trouble était évacué comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Témoin de la quantité faramineuse de travail que sa jeune élève fournissait quotidiennement, Rogue, impitoyable, voir même cruel au cours de leur séance d'entraînement, tentait de s'adoucir un peu en cours de potions. Il évitait de se montrer trop sarcastique. Auparavant totalement indifférent lorsqu'elle réussissait les potions qu'il demandait, il la gratifiait parfois d'un petit sourire ou d'un hochement de tête satisfait.

Ce fut de la sorte que les jours, les semaines et les mois s'écoulèrent jusqu'à la veille des vacances de Noël. Le lundi précédent le début des vacances, le directeur convoqua l'ensemble du personnel de l'école et du corps professoral dans son bureau pour leur faire part de son intention d'organiser un bal, la fin de semaine venue en vue de récompenser les élèves pour le sérieux dont ils avaient, pour la plus grande part, fait preuve jusqu'alors.

La directrice adjointe, Minerva MacGonagall se montrant très enthousiaste à cette idée, se proposa de coordonner tous les préparatifs nécéssaires. Dumbledore accepta sans se faire longtemps prier avant de congédier l'assistance, à l'exeption des membres chargés de la protection rapprochée d'Harry Potter et de ses amis proches.

- Mes très chers collègues. Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier d'avoir pris sous vos ailes Messieurs Weasley et Londubat ainsi que Mesdemoiselles Granger, Weasley et Lovegood depuis le début de l'année. Je sais que ça dépasse de loin vos attributions de professeur dans cette école, mais en tant que membres de l'Ordre, il est primordial que nous nous assurions de la sécurité de ces jeunes gens. Malgré l'effervescence qui annonce le début des fêtes, notre prudence ne doit faiblir sous aucun prétexte. C'est pourquoi, j'ai pris la décision d'autoriser les élèves de sixièmes et septièmes années à inviter des professeurs à les accompagner au bal qui aura lieu vendredi soir. Ainsi, cela vous permettra de vous y rendre avec vos protégés si vous le souhaitez sans vous faire remarquer outre mesure. Je ne vous y contraint pas même si ça faciliterait grandement votre mission de protection, cela va s'en dire, fit remarquer le directeur sous les yeux ahuris de certains de ses collègues et face à l'air impassible des autres.

Amusé par l'air pincé de Severus et celui gêné de Lupin, le directeur leur indiqua la porte d'un geste de la main, signe qu'il pouvait retourner vaquer à leurs occupations. Tous quittèrent le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore sauf Rogue qui s'attarda quelques secondes, le temps d'adresser un regard assassin à son ami, avant de quitter la pièce à grands pas.

Il était proprement hors de question que le directeur de l'illustre maison des Serpentards passe toute une soirée à faire danser une élève, Gryffondore de surcroît, sous prétexte de s'assurer de sa sécurité, fulminait-t-il marchant d'un pas rageur en direction de ses appartements.

Hermione qui s'était assise au pied du canapé, occupée à faire ses devoirs releva la tête, surprise, en le voyant entrer en trombe dans le salon et claquer brutalement la porte derrière lui.

Cette cohabitation forcée, si elle avait été souvent difficile, lui avait au moins permise d'apprendre à cerner le caractère de l'homme qu'elle estimait de plus en plus. Ainsi, elle savait désormais, qu'à fleur de peau, il détestait se sentir épier et avoir à parler de lui. Aussi, elle évitait les regards trop insistants, essayait de ne pas lui poser trop de questions personnelles et tâchait de tenir sa curiosité en laisse en sa présence.

Quand elle ne pouvait pas se contenir et brûlait d'envie de l'entendre parler, pour détendre l'atmosphère parfois tendue entre eux, elle lui posait des questions sur les potions. Il lui répondait toujours sur un ton professoral, froid et distant, mais prenait le temps de lui expliquer les choses en détails ce qu'il ne faisait pas systématiquement en classe. La jeune femme buvait alors ses paroles avec avidité, refusant d'en perdre la moindre goutte. Elle voulait profiter un maximum de la science de l'homme dont elle avait envahi, sans le vouloir, le quotidien.

Homme de qui elle ne pouvait détacher le regard depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, furieux, et qui s'acharnait maintenant à l'encre rouge sur des copies d'élèves dont le contenu semblait l'énerver un peu plus encore si c'était possible.

Elle fut cependant tiré de sa contemplation discrète et silencieuse par quelques petits coups brefs frappés à la porte. Rogue, qui n'attendait personne adressa un regard interrogatif à son élève en haussant un sourcil mais celle-ci secoua la tête de gauche à droite indiquant qu'elle ne savait pas plus que lui de qui il pouvait bien s'agir.

Sur ce bref échange visuel et tandis que les coups se répétèrent derrière la porte, le professeur de potions se leva vivement, se demadant qui pouvait bien avoir l'audace de venir le déranger chez lui pour aller ouvrir la porte et fut stupéfait de se retrouver face à nul autre que le détestable Harry James Potter.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui me vaut l'ho_rr_eur de votre visite monsieur Potter ? S'entendit-il demander sèchement.

- C'est que j'aurais voulu parler quelques minutes à Hermione si c'était possible professeur, lui expliqua-t-il en faisant mine de ne pas relever le jeu de mots. Dumbledore m'a autorisé à descendre la voir... C'est par rapport au bal de vendredi soir.

Rogue, affichant une moue dégoûtée s'écarta pour le laisser passer et retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Jetant des coups d'oeil furtif au couple qui évoluait dans ses appartements, il fit semblant de reprendre la correction de son tas de copies. Soudain, il suspendit sa plume quand il vit Hermione se lever et s'avancer vers Harry, prête à l'écouter

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? L'interrogea-t-elle inquiète de le voir là.

- Oh, non, rien de grave Hermione, la rassura-t-il. C'est juste que - tu es peut-être déjà au courant d'ailleurs - Dumbledore a prévu d'organiser un bal vendredi soir, avant les vacances et comme le professeur Rogue ne lui a pas semblé réjoui de devoir t'y accompagner, et qu'il a réalisé que lui et moi on était peut-être pas très bien assorti pour ce genre d'évènement, plaisanta-t-il, il m'a autoriser à t'inviter à y aller avec moi, si tu veux bien... Proposa-t-il doucement.

La jeune femme lui sourit, l'embrassant affectueusement du regard, mais n'eut pas le temps de formuler la moindre réponse car la voix caverneuse de son professeur qui était resté silencieux jusque là s'éleva soudain dans la pièce.

- Miss Granger n'ira nulle part avec vous Monsieur Potter, l'interrompit-il en se levant. Vous allez remontez dire à ce charmant Albus que selon ses conseils avisés, je me chargerai personnellement de la conduire au bal de Noël.

Tandis qu'il avait dit cela, Severus s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur et les deux hommes s'affrontaient désormais du regard. Déconcertée face à la lueur dangereuse qui brillait dans les yeux de son professeur, la jeune femme tira son ami par la manche de sa robe de sorcier et l'entraîna de toutes ses forces vers la sortie, malgré la résistance qu'il tentait d'opposer.

- Harry, il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en ailles...

- Mais, 'mione ! S'insurgea-t-il, révolté.

La Gryffondore ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre.

- Ce n'est pas grave Harry, ne te formalise pas s'il-te-plaît, on parlera plus tard, décida-t-elle avec fermeté en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Voulant se retourner vers son professeur, elle sursauta violemment : il ne se trouvait effectivement qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle recula alors contre la porte. L'homme s'avançant un peu plus vers elle, appuya son poing sur la bois au-dessus d'elle et plongea son regard noir dans le sien. Il semblait y chercher quelque chose dont lui seul avait le secret. Puis soudain, rompant le contact visuel en détournant la tête, il vint écraser son deuxième poing contre le battant de la porte en poussant un grognement rageur, avant de s'éloigner d'une Hermione tremblante comme une feuille et d'aller s'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre.

La jeune lionne, perdue et ne comprenant rien de ce qui venait de se passer avec son professeur, le cœur battant à tout rompre, se laissa glisser en position assise sur le sol les yeux rivés au plafond, tentant de se calmer.

* * *

><p><em>La suite demain soir ou lundi dans la journée !<em>


	18. Révélation

******Disclaimer :** ****_Ici, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J. K. Rowling. Je me contente de les lui emprunter et de les faire évoluer dans une fiction qui est le fruit de mon imagination et qui elle seule m'appartient. MFCopyright la protège._

**Note de l'auteur : **_Me voici de retour avec le chapitre 18, je crois en temps et en heure cette fois-ci. Alors tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews (**Liysz**, **MarvoloStoker**, **Joth**, **Dark Cape**, **Floflo68110**, **Hermione Jane Rogue**, **P'tite jiji**, **AnZeLe42100**) ! Ils me font toujours autant plaisir et je ne m'en lasse pas ! Je tenais aussi à vous demander de m'excuser pour la longueur du chapitre précédent par rapport au temps d'attente : j'ai coupé celui-ci de sorte qu'il soit un peu plus long. J'espère qu'il comblera vos attentes et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire ! :)_

* * *

><p>Il est fou de constater à quel point le temps passe vite lorsque l'on redoute de voir arriver un évènement. Non ? C'est justement la réflexion qu'était sombrement en train de se faire Severus Rogue en ce vendredi matin légèrement brumeux de décembre, assis sur le rebord de son lit, en se tenant la tête entre les mains.<p>

En effet, un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, par il ne savait quelle folie, il s'était engagé à accompagner, le soir à venir, Miss Hermione Granger au bal qu'Albus Dumbledore avait décidé d'organiser à la veille des vacances de Noël. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris d'empêcher Potter d'inviter la jeune femme au bal... Ou plutôt si, il ne le savait que trop bien, et c'est précisement ce qui le désolait. Même si ça lui en coûtait beaucoup de se l'avouer, il ne pouvait plus se mentir et était obligé de reconnaître qu'il était physiquement attiré par la Gryffondore. Aussi, voir l'objet de son désir dans les bras du garçon le rendait maladivement jaloux, lui qui était en permanence obligé de se retenir de céder à son envie de profiter de la proximité quotidienne qu'il partageait avec elle en la dévorant des yeux lorsqu'elle faisait ses devoirs, penchée sur ses cahiers et ne le regardait pas ou en la touchant quand elle passait près de lui. Il faisait tout pour se contenir et ne pas se retrouver dans une situation délicate et voilà qu'il avait suffit de seulement quelques secondes pour qu'il perde tout contrôle de lui-même et se laisse aller tout entier à la haine viscerale qu'il vouait au jeune Potter qui avait eu la malchance d'être le portrait craché de son père.

Severus se trouvait maintenant dans la pire des situations imaginables et se demandait comme il allait bien pouvoir se tirer de ce mauvais pas sans fausses notes...

De son côté, Hermione, qui se préparait dans la salle de bain, était également en train de se torturer les méninges comme elle l'avait déjà fait plusieurs jours durant. Elle n'avait, effectivement, de cesse de se poser des questions sur les mouvements d'humeur surprenant qui saisissaient parfois son professeur de potions sans crier gare et sans raisons apparentes. Un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, son meilleur ami avait voulu l'inviter au bal de Noël, mais l'homme d'une voix froide et tranchante l'en avait empêché en disant qu'il l'accompagnerait lui-même. Il l'avait ensuite coincée contre la porte, l'emprisonnant de ses bras et avait semblé chercher quelque chose dans son regard noisette avant de pousser une exclamation de colère et d'aller se barricader dans le refuge que lui procurait sa chambre. Ce qui dérangeait la Gryffondore n'était pas tant le fait de ne pas avoir Harry pour cavalier mais plutôt le fait qu'à bien considérer les choses, ce n'était pas la première fois que son professeur s'interposait entre eux, comme si le jeune homme représentait un quelconque danger pour elle... Ou peut-être pour lui ? Se prenait-elle parfois à penser. Car il était vrai qu'il avait le comportement de quelqu'un de jaloux... Mais jaloux de quoi ? De l'attention qu'elle portait à son meilleur ami peut-être ? Ou de l'amitié et de l'admiration sans faille qu'elle lui vouait ? Il n'y avait pas de quoi : elle l'admirait tout autant, si ce n'est plus, tant il l'impressionnait de par son érudition et sa présence imposante et rassurante. Mais enfin... Qu'allait-elle inventer ? Rogue jaloux ? C'était complètement absurde ! L'homme n'avait jamais laissé entendre qu'il la considérait autrement que comme une élève et n'avait d'ailleurs jamais eu aucun geste déplacé envers elle. Elle était en plein délire. Il fallait urgemment qu'elle calme les ardeurs de son imagination.

C'était certainement par soucis de commodité que son professeur avait décidé de l'accompagner au bal : afin d'être en mesure d'assurer sa sécurité plus facilement. Il n'y avait rien à chercher derrière cela ! Désespérément seule voilà qu'elle se laisser aller à penser que Rogue pouvait s'intérésser à elle, qui n'attirait le regard que de sombres idiots, autrement que comme une gamine insignifiante...

Il y avait bien quelques garçons à Poudlard qui la convoitait comme Ron par exemple, elle le savait bien et en était flattée, mais ils étaient malheureusement à l'opposé de l'idéal masculin qui était le sien. Les garçons de son âge étaient immatures et gauches au possible et ils accordaient trop d'importance à des choses secondaires comme le physique. Elle pouvait parier que la moitié des garçons qui s'intéréssaient à elle, non pas qu'elle se considère comme un canon de beauté, portaient plus d'attention à son apparence qu'à son intellect. Pour ce qui la concernait, après la courte expérience qu'elle avait eu avec Victor Krum, elle voulait d'un homme qui puisse la stimuler intellectuellement, qui lui apprenne des choses et avec qui elle puisse discuter des heures durant de son amour pour les études, de ses passions, de tout et de rien. Elle désirait connaître une idylle vraie et sincère. Elle ne voulait pas d'une relation creuse comme celle qu'avait pu lui offrir l'attrapeur de l'équipe de quidditch bulgare : pas par les temps qui courraient, pas alors qu'en temps que meilleure amie du survivant elle était une cible privilégiée et qu'elle risquait d'être tuée à n'importe quelle moment au cours de cette guerre qui opposait le Bien et le Mal et sur laquelle elle n'avait aucune prise. Elle était prête à accepter de mourir jeune en assistant son meilleur ami dans le combat qui était le sien mais pas au prix de l'Amour avec un grand A qu'elle rêvait, comme toute jeune fille de son âge, de connaître.

Et voilà que toutes ses aspirations jusqu'alors déçues et la trop grande proximité qu'elle partageait avec son professeur de potions depuis le début de l'année la conduisaient à fantasmer sur les sentiments inexistants qu'il aurait pu lui vouer s'il n'avait pas été Rogue. C'était vraiment pitoyable... Se désola Hermione en s'observant dans le miroir.

Elle secoua la tête face à son reflet, l'air affligé avant de remonter sa chevelure en un chignon négligé. Elle sortit de la salle d'eau et rejoignit sa chambre. Elle enfila ses chaussures à la hâte avant d'attraper son sac en bandoulière et d'y fourrer livres et cahiers nécessaires pour la journée.

Son professeur qui s'était également préparé de son côté attendait la jeune femme assis dans son canapé. Les yeux clos et la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière, sur le dossier du fauteuil, il ne l'entendit pas arriver derrière lui. Aussi, elle dut venir se planter face à l'homme et se râcler la gorge pour signaler sa présence dans la pièce, lui arrachant un sursaut. Voyant la jeune femme se tenir debout en face de lui, il se redressa vivement.

- Ah ! Miss Ganger, vous voilà enfin ! Vous en avez mis du temps ! Vous allez finir par nous mettre en retard ! Allons-y.

L'homme après s'être levé se dirigea vers la porte. Il laissa passer son élève devant lui et ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'aux cuisines, côte à côte. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils avaient cours ensemble le vendredi matin, il ne perdait pas de temps en montant prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle et faisaient un crochet par les cuisines avant de se rendre dans la salle de Potions où ils mangeaient au calme.

Rogue s'installait à son bureau. Hermione s'asseyait en face de lui, devant le plan de travail qui était devenu le sien. Ils se restauraient sans un mot, la tête basse, puis la Gryffondore sortait, selon un accord tacite qu'ils avaient passé la première fois qu'ils avaient mangé là, afin de ne pas attiser la curiosité des autres élèves s'ils arrivaient et la trouvaient en train de partager un repas avec leur professeur de potions. Alors elle attendait dehors que ses camarades commencent à affluer et, retrouvant ses amis, elle réinvestissait la salle en même temps qu'eux.

Ce jour-là, le cours commença avec un peu de retard car le phénix de Dumbledore s'engouffra dans la pièce au moment où Rogue s'apprêtait à fermer la porte. L'oiseau déposa un morceau de parchement sur son bureau avant de repartir dans le sens inverse. L'homme partagé entre la surprise et l'agaçement prit quelques minutes pour lire la missive avant d'amorcer sa leçon. Il demanda à ses élèves de réaliser une potion d'aiguise-méninge après leur avoir indiquer les ingrédients et la marche à suivre. Pendant qu'ils étaient penchés au dessus de leur chaudron bouillonant, Severus passait et repassait entre les rangs comme à son habitude. Il donnait de petits conseils par-ci, retirait des points par-là mais ne félicitait jamais personne. Quand il passa derrière Hermione, il se pencha par dessus son épaule et constata que comme souvent, elle avait fourni un travail parfait. Il se garda toutefois de tout commentaire, se contentant d'un bref hochement de tête alors qu'elle cherchait son regard attendant ses conclusions.

Intimidée, elle lui adressa un faible sourire avant de reporter son attention sur son chaudron. Rogue ne manqua pas de remarquer les joues légèrement rosies de son élève, mais comme la fin du cours approchait, il ne s'attarda pas près d'elle et retourna au tableau où il inscrivit tout le travail à fournir pour le prochain cours.

Enfin la cloche sonna et tous élèves, après avoir nettoyé leur paillasse se pressèrent vers la sortie. Alors que Miss Granger s'apprêtait à quitter la salle, il l'interpella. Il avait à lui parler. Il attendit qu'ils se retrouvent seuls pour prendre la parole.

- Ce midi, au cours du déjeuner, le directeur vous annoncera à toutes et à tous que cette après-midi est banalisée : vous n'aurez donc pas cours. En effet, une sortie exceptionnelle à Pré-Au-Lard a été organisée par le professeur McGonagall pour que tous les élèves qui le souhaitent puissent acheter une tenue de soirée à leur goût s'ils n'en ont pas déjà, pour ce soir... Par conséquent, je voulais savoir ce qu'il en était de votre cas ? Se renseigna le professeur de potions.

Hermione rougit.

- J'aurais besoin d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard monsieur... Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Très bien, conclut Rogue. Vous vous joindrez donc à mesdemoiselles Lovegood et Weasley que le professeur Bibine et le professeur Lupin doivent déjà accompagner. Je ne viendrais pas étant contraint de renouveler les stocks d'ingrédients pour les potions de l'infirmerie. Ce faisant, j'exige que hors du périmètre du château, vous ne vous éloignez du groupe sous aucun prétexte et que vous soyez de retour dans mes quartiers à dix-huit heures précise. Tâchez d'être à l'heure si vous tenez à aller au bal ce soir et à passer la dernière soirée avant les vacances avec vos amis.

La jeune Gryffondore acquiesça avec empressement.

- Ne vous en faites pas monsieur, je serai à l'heure, promit Hermione avant de s'éclipser.

Les stocks d'ingrédients de l'infirmerie étaient plein à craquer mais Severus ne se voyait accompagner la jeune femme de boutique en boutique à la recherche de la tenue idéale et la regarder essayer des vêtements plus affriolants les uns que les autres aux côtés de ses deux amies. Il se serait fait l'effet d'un vieux pervers en train de se rincer l'oeil. Il préférait laisser cette activité attrayante à madame Bibine et à cet honni Remus Lupin. Encadrées par ces deux-là, les filles n'étaient exposées à aucun danger d'aucune sorte, et c'était plus sûr pour la santé mentale de Severus : il devait préserver toutes ses ressources pour le soir à venir sans quoi il risquait de ne plus être capable de répondre de sa personne.

* * *

><p><em>Rendez-vous demain soir pour le bal ! ;)<em>

_Tenue de soirée exigée sinon vous n'aurez pas le droit de lire ! :P_


	19. Une soirée riche en émotions

******Disclaimer :** ****_Ici, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J. K. Rowling. Je me contente de les lui emprunter et de les faire évoluer dans une fiction qui est le fruit de mon imagination et qui elle seule m'appartient. MFCopyright la protège._

**Note de l'auteur :** _Bonsoir à tous ! Pour commencer je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews (**simon-baker-06**, **MarvoloStoker**,** Liysz**, **Joth**, **Dark Cape**,** P'tite jiji** et **Hermione Jane Granger**) et qui ont ajouté mon histoire à leur liste d'alerte ou à leur favoris. Cela me fait vraiment plaisir et me pousse à continuer à écrire, parce que vous faites vivre mon histoire ! Maintenant je préviens, seul les gens en tenue de soirée sont autorisés à lire ce chapitre, les autres... Bon d'accord ! Vous pouvez aussi ! En vous souhaitant de passer un agréable moment ! ;)_

* * *

><p>Ce fut le visage rayonnant et des étoiles plein les yeux qu'Hermione rentra de son après-midi de shopping à Pré-au-Lard aux côtés de Ginny et de Luna, ses deux meilleures amies. Elles avaient pu, pendant l'espace de quelques heures, retrouver l'insouciance et la légèreté d'antan, flânant, candides, de boutique en boutique à la recherche de la tenue idéale, qu'elles avaient fini par dénicher dans un petit magasin de prêt-à-porter à la sortie du village.<p>

Ginny avait opté pour une petite robe rouge carmin s'accordant parfaitement avec ses cheveux roux. Elle qui voulait honorer les couleurs de sa maison et celle de son cavalier qui n'était autre que Remus Lupin, son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait été comblée. Le choix de Luna s'était porté sur une robe courte en satin bleu qui accentuait plus encore si c'était possible la profondeur de ses yeux couleur océan. Quant à Hermione, après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, elle s'était décidée pour une longue robe bustier de couleur vert émeraude, fendue du côté droit.

Sur les conseils avisés de ses amies, elle s'était achetée une ceinture argentée qui lui marquait la taille, ainsi que des petits escarpins noirs vernis. Ce fut donc satisfaites de leurs achats que les trois jeunes femmes regagnèrent le château suivies de leurs professeurs de Vol et de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui les avaient accompagnés tout au long de leur périple pour s'assurer de leur sécurité mais qui, comme elles, n'avaient pas remarqué la silhouette encapuchonnée qui les avait suivi discrètement.

Comme elle l'avait promis à Rogue, Hermione fut de retour dans les cachots à 18h précise. L'homme la vit entrer dans ses appartements le visage radieux mais il se garda de tout commentaire et la laissa rejoindre sa chambre sans lui adresser la moindre parole. La petite peste, malgré toutes ses prières, n'était pas revenue avec une minute de retard. Il était donc condamner à l'accompagner à ce foutu bal de Noël... Quelle misère !

Résolument enfoncé dans son canapé, les sourcils froncés et les traits déformés par une moue renfrongnée, il n'arrivait pas à se décider à aller se préparer pour la soirée. Par Merlin ! Mais qu'avait-il fait au ciel pour se retrouver coincé dans une telle situation ? Il aurait mille fois préféré devoir affronter une meute de mangemorts enragés plutôt que d'avoir à escorter cette insupportable gamine à un bal... Ce n'était vraiment mais alors vraiment pas son genre.

Malheureusement pour lui, Severus n'avait pas le choix. Aussi, après une heure à bougonner tout seul en plein milieu de son salon, il se leva enfin et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il se déshabilla rapidement, avant de ceindre ses hanches d'une épaisse serviette blanche. Il alla prendre dans son placard les vêtements qu'il avait prévu de mettre pour la soirée et les étendit sur son lit, avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Il prit soin de vérouiller la porte qui permettait à Hermione d'y accéder, pour être certain d'y être tranquille et détacha sa serviette, qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol, avant de se glisser sous la douche. Il se savonna méticuleusement et fit même l'effort de se laver les cheveux. Il s'attarda encore quelques minutes sous le jet d'eau brûlante avant de sortir de la douche. Il se sécha énergiquement avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Là, il enfila un de ses éternels boxeurs noirs. Par dessus, il glissa un pantalon de smocking, noir, qu'il attacha avec une ceinture, noire, à la boucle argentée. Il passa ensuite une chemise blanche, dont il laissa quelques boutons ouverts, ainsi qu'un blazer, noir. Enfin, il jeta par dessus ses épaules, une cape, noire, aux attaches en argent également.

L'homme, tout de noir vêtu, repartit de nouveau dans la salle d'eau. Il se passa un baume de sa composition sur le visage et tenta d'arranger ses cheveux, sans grand succès, grimaçant devant l'image que lui renvoyait son miroir. Après quelques minutes d'acharnement inutile, il quitta sa chambre et alla retrouver la place qui était la sienne dans le canapé de son salon. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre Hermione.

La jeune femme habillée et coiffée, était en train de chausser ses escarpins. La gorge nouée et la boule au ventre, elle espérait ne pas avoir fait de faute de goût. Elle ne voulait pas que son professeur soit embarassé de l'avoir à son bras. Avant de quitter sa chambre, elle inspira à plein poumon puis avança dans le salon. Rogue, confortablement installé sur la banquette de son fauteuil, ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu arriver. Ce faisant, la Gryffondore toussota pour signaler sa présence dans la pièce. L'homme se tourna vers elle et se redressa vivement en la voyant.

Surpris, il ne put s'empêcher de détailler Hermione de la tête aux pieds. Légèrement maquillée, ses cheveux bouclées tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules dénudées. Elle était vêtu d'une robe bustier fendue sur le côté aux couleurs des Serpentards qui, étonnement, lui allait à ravir. Elle était diablement séduisante. De fait, Rogue ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses lèvres s'étirer en un mince sourire.

- Les couleurs de ma maison vous vont à merveille Miss... Souffla Rogue en se giflant intérieurement. Ne venait-il pas de lui faire un compliment ? Le Choixpeau Magique aurait-il fait une erreure en vous envoyant chez les Gryffons ? Fit-il mine d'ironiser, histoire de garder la face.

Amusée, Hermione arquant un sourcil, haussa les épaules.

- Qui sait ? Lança-t-elle sur un ton mystérieux.

Rogue, piqué au vif, la vrilla du regard avant de l'inviter, d'un mouvement de tête, à le rejoindre, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, prêt à sortir. Il la laissa passer devant lui et referma derrière eux, avant de se retourner vers elle.

Après quelques brèves secondes d'hésitation, il lui tendit le bras. Elle le saisit d'une de ses petites mains délicates, et ils se mirent en route. Tous les couples qu'ils croisaient sur leur passage se retournaient sur eux et se mettaient à jacasser à voix basse. Rogue, habitué aux moqueries en tout genre, ne fit pas cas mais il sentit Hermione se tendre à côté de lui. Aussi, il jeta des regards courroucés à quiconque était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche en les voyant. Ils traversèrent ainsi les couloirs jusqu'au hall d'entrée.

Là, ils se mêlèrent à la foule qui attendait l'ouverture des portes de la Grande Salle et s'avancèrent vers l'entrée. Comme s'ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous, ils retrouvèrent Ginny au bras de Lupin. Harry se trouvait à côté d'eux et tenait le bras de madame Bibine. Neville et Luna se donnaient la main un peu plus loin.

Quand il les vit arriver, Harry eut un sourire rayonnant.

- Hermione tu es resplendissante !

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire.

- Merci Harry, tu n'es pas mal non plus ! Le complimenta-t-elle. Où est Ron ? L'interrogea-t-elle, étonnée de ne pas le voir dans les parages.

- Il aide le professeur McGonagall à mettre en place les derniers préparatifs, lui expliqua le brun.

- Ah, d'accord.

A côté d'elle, Severus bouillonait. Il n'avait que moyennement apprécié le regard assassin que lui avait adressé le garçon avant de complimenter la jeune femme à son bras. Il lui ferait payer son insolence se promit-il. Mais pour qui se prenait, au juste, ce petit impertinent ? Comme son père il se croyait vraiment tout permis.

Alors qu'il se faisait cette réfléxion, la voix de Dumbledore, amplifiée, s'éleva soudain dans la hall, faisant taire la rumeur des conversations qui y régnait.

- Je demande à tous les professeurs présents ici ce soir de bien vouloir se préparer à ouvrir le bal !

Suite à l'annonce de Dumbledore, le sang de Rogue se glaça quand il sentit Hermione frissonner près de lui. Il tourna la tête vers elle qui le regardait d'un air incertain et tenta de la rassurer en lui adressant un regard plein d'assurance.

Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça d'ouvrir un bal après tout, réfléchit Hermione, en fixant les yeux noir de son professeur. Il suffisait de savoir valser. Elle l'avait déjà fait avec Victor Krum deux ans auparavant, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle ne réussisse pas ce soir, tenta-t-elle de se rassurer tandis que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrait.

Severus guida Hermione jusqu'à l'intérieur, faiblement éclairé, qui avait été transformé en véritable salle de fête. Son observation terminée, il se plaça face à elle, reportant toute son attention sur les prunelles chocolats de son élève. Il vint attraper d'une de ses mains, celle de la jeune femme, et posa l'autre avec délicatesse sur la hanche opposée. Il se pencha légèrement en avant pour la laisser passer un bras autour de son cou, et quand les premières notes de musiques retentirent dans la salle, il se mit à la faire valser avec une grande dextérité.

La Gryffondore fut agréablement surprise de découvrir en son professeur un excellent danseur. Alors comme ça il avait des talents cachés ? Elle le laissa mener la danse les yeux pétillants, toujours accrochés aux siens et un petit sourire de contentement déssiné sur les lèvres. La musique toucha cependant bien vite à sa fin, au goût de la jeune femme, et son professeur se détacha d'elle pour rejoindre le bar. Elle le suivit en tentant de se frayer un chemin parmi les danseurs et attendit près de lui qui venait de se servir un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu qu'il sirotait maintenant doucement en promenant son regard noir sur la salle.

La tête basse, Hermione espérait qu'il ne la laisserait pas planter là toute la soirée, quand Ginny, sautant comme une puce, surgit à côté d'elle. Elle l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna sans qu'elle ait eu le temps d'opposer la moindre résistance, sur la piste de dance. Le groupe qu'avait invité le professeur Dumbledore pour l'occasion du bal, s'était mis à jouer des notes entraînantes, et tous les jeunes, regroupés autour des musiciens, se trémoussaient comme des diables.

Rogue, nonchalamment appuyé contre le bar, son verre de Whisky à la main, suivait des yeux sa protégée qui dansait au milieu des autres élèves, avec sa meilleure amie, Ginny Weasley. Il posa sa boisson et se redressa légèrement quand il vit Potter et Weasley surgir près d'elle. Harry était allé se placer derrière Ginny, et penché par dessus son épaule, lui parlait doucement à l'oreille. Le rouquin, pour ce qui le concernait, tentant d'imiter le survivant, s'était glissé derrière Hermione et se balançait maintenant d'un pied sur l'autre, au rythme de la musique derrière elle, l'air plus idiot encore que d'habitude, si cela était possible. Après une hésitation, il avait posé une de ses grandes mains sur la taille de Granger qui l'avait immédiatement repoussée.

Severus se faufilant parmis les danseurs, arriva derrière eux alors que Ron réitairait sa tentative.

- Monsieur Weasley, gronda-t-il. Je crois que n'importe qui ici pourrait se rendre compte que Miss Granger n'a pas envie que vous la touchiez. Eloignez votre main.

Le garçon, surpris, sursauta violemment avant de se retourner dans un mouvement brusque vers son professeur de potions. Severus lui adressa un regard à glaçer le sang. Le rouquin pâlit à vue d'oeil, et, peu rassuré, il prit le parti de s'éloigner laissant la place à Rogue qui se rapprocha de son élève.

Le regard rempli de gratitude, elle lui sourit pour le remercier de l'avoir débarrassé de ce Ron un petit peu trop entreprenant, tout en continuant à danser. Rogue, qui l'observait, ne put s'empêcher de penser que sa manière de bouger était très - _trop_ - suggestive et que s'il ne s'éloignait pas bientôt, il risquait de déraper. Alors qu'il se disait cela, un élève qui passa derrière lui le bouscula.

Accidentellement, son torse vint frôler le dos de la Gryffondore qui frissonna devant lui. Comme lui, la jeune femme avait ressenti cette même sensation bizarre que le jour où leur main s'étaient effleurées lorsqu'ils avaient pique-niquer ensemble quelques mois auparavant. Troublée elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait bien signifier et regarda son professeur étrangement.

Contrairement à elle, Rogue avait une idée très précise de ce que ça voulait dire. La longue expérience qu'il avait de la vie lui fit attribuer ce frisson à l'attirance qu'il avait pour son élève. Recouvrant toute sa lucidité par l'intermédiaire de cette prise de conscience, il s'éloigna d'elle et quitta la Grande Salle à grandes enjambées. Il traversa le hall d'entrée et vint s'asseoir sur une des marches du grand escalier de pierre qui menait aux étages. Incapable de retenir un gémissement de colère, il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû accompagner son élève au bal... Voilà qu'il se retrouvait à avoir envie d'elle, une enfant - _elle n'avait que seize ans !_ - en plein milieu d'un groupe d'adolescents déchaînés. Par Merlin mais que lui arrivait-il au juste ?

Seize ans ! Seize longues années pour réussir à se débarrasser du souvenir d'une morte ! Seize longues années pour parvenir à passer maître dans l'art des faux-semblants et de la maîtrise de soi ! Seize ans de travail pour arriver à quoi ? A s'éprendre d'une jeune femme de qui il avait l'âge d'être le père ! Non... Non... Tenta de se convaincre Severus acerbe... Ce n'était pas possible...

Ce coeur qui battait dans sa poitrine, ce sang qui pulsait dans ses veines, cette vie qui coulait en lui, ne cesseraient-ils donc jamais de le tourmenter ? S'interrogea-t-il, désespéré, avant de sentir une main se poser sur son épaule. Il sursauta violemment et eut un mouvement de recul portant sa main à sa baguette dans un geste réflexe, quand il reconnu Hermione dans la pénombre du hall mal éclairé. Il se détendit imperceptiblement.

- Professeur, ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta-t-elle la voix tremblante et l'air réellement affectée.

Severus secoua la tête. Non, ça n'allait pas. Mais elle ne devait pas savoir pourquoi, jamais. Il la fixa de son regard sombre. Elle était belle dans cette robe qui semblait avoir été cousue spécialement pour elle. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

- Granger ? S'alarma Rogue.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende la jeune femme sauta à son cou. Elle vint se blottir contre lui et nicher son visage dans un pli de sa chemise. Surpris, il n'esquissa d'abord aucun mouvement avant de refermer ses bras puissants autour d'elle qui s'était mise à sangloter doucement.

- Granger ? Que se passe-t-il ? Insista Rogue.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

- Mais parlez bon sang ! S'exclama-t-il soudain en resserrant un peu plus son étreinte.

La voix de la jeune femme s'éleva alors, chevrotante.

- Je... J'ai... Je n'aime pas vous voir comme ça, avoua-t-elle. Parfois, vous avez l'air si... Si... Si désespéré... Et si vulnérable... Comme l'autre jour dans votre... Votre salon... Quand je vous ai surpris en train de pleurer... Si vous vous n'y croyez plus c'est que nous n'avons aucun espoir de gagner cette guerre... Aucun... Et je... Monsieur, ça me fait peur... J'ai peur de la mort...

- Granger, taisez-vous petite idiote, l'interrompit Rogue. Taisez-vous. Je ne laisserai jamais personne vous faire du mal. Ne parlez pas de la mort à votre âge !

Si elle savait ce qui l'affectait réellement... La petite ingénue ! Mais il pouvait comprendre : avec la pression qu'elle avait quotidiennement sur les épaules, ses craintes, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Elle frôlait le surmenage. Les vacances allaient lui être salutaire. Rogue se promit de la dispenser de travail inutile et de les lui rendre un minimum agréable. En attendant, du haut de ses seize ans, comme ses camarades elle avait le droit de profiter de la soirée qui avait été organisée pour eux.

Alors il se leva et entraîna son élève à se redresser avec lui. Il la repoussa gentiment et prit sa petite main dans la sienne. Après tout, au diable les convenances, pensa Severus en attirant Hermione derrière lui vers la Grande Salle : les circonstances l'excusaient.

Ils furent accueilli par une musique douce. De nombreux couples, étroitement enlacés, dansaient lentement au rythme de la musique. Rogue se tourna vers Hermione. Il se permit de venir essuyer toute trace de larmes sur ses joues du bout des doigts, puis s'approcha d'elle et passa ses bras autour de sa taille gracile. La Gryffondore se pressa un peu plus contre lui puis vint accrocher ses mains derrière la nuque de son professeur.

En se croisant, leur regard se perdirent l'un dans l'autre. A cet instant, Rogue sut qu'il était perdu. La chose qu'il souhaitait alors le plus au monde c'était de posséder la jeune femme mais pas physiquement seulement. Non. Entièrement : coeur, corps et âme. Et si, à son plus grand damn, son statut de professeur le lui interdisait, il se fit la promesse de toujours veiller sur elle. Il ne laisserait jamais personne briser ce petit bout de femme si fort de son intelligence et fragile à la fois.

* * *

><p><em>C'est tout pour le moment.<em>


	20. Mais lâchez moi Granger !

******Disclaimer :** ****_Ici, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J. K. Rowling. Je me contente de les lui emprunter et de les faire évoluer dans une fiction qui est le fruit de mon imagination et qui elle seule m'appartient. MFCopyright la protège._

**Note de l'auteur :** _Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre qui s'inscrit dans la continuité directe du précédent ! En vous remerciant pour tous vos reviews (**Dark Cape**, **MarvoloStoker**, **sabotageuse**,** Liysz**, **Joth**, , **Elsar**, **Eileen19** et **P'tite jiji**), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en osant espérer que cette suite ne vous décevra pas ! ^^_

* * *

><p>À voir Rogue et sa jeune élève, Hermione Granger, étroitement enlacés tout au long de la soirée, on eut pu se méprendre sur la nature de leur relation. En effet, désespérément accrochés l'un à l'autre sur la piste de danse ou près du bar, ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés une seule seconde. Trouvant le réconfort qu'ils recherchaient dans la proximité de l'autre, ils n'avaient pas eu la force de s'en priver en se séparant.<p>

Le bal terminé, Severus n'avait pas pu se résoudre à lâcher la main de la Gryffondore qu'il tenait fermement dans la sienne et ce fut ainsi qu'ils traversèrent les couloirs jusqu'à ses appartements.

Arrivé devant le tableau qui en masquait l'entrée, il prononça le mot de passe dans un souffle avant de s'écarter pour laisser passer son élève devant lui avant de la suivre.

Gênée, Hermione se retourna face à Rogue le rouge aux joues et lui sourit timidement réalisant l'audace qu'elle avait eu en se jetant dans ses bras sur les marches de l'escalier menant au grand hall de l'école. Elle était heureuse qu'il ne l'ait pas repoussée et d'avoir eu une nouvelle fois la confirmation que derrière les allures d'austère professeur qu'il se donnait se cachait un homme plus sensible qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer. Grâce à lui elle avait passé une des meilleures soirées de sa vie.

- Je... Merci pour cette soirée, murmura-t-elle simplement.

Rogue lui rendit son sourire. Au point où il en était, il pouvait bien se le permettre.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, tout le plaisir était pour moi.

Et ce n'était pas peu dire. Il avait été ravi de pouvoir tenir la jeune femme entre ses bras tout au long de la fête sachant que l'occasion ne se renouvellerait pas de sitôt. De plus, au regard de l'attirance et des sentiments qu'il s'était découvert avoir pour elle, il valait mieux qu'à l'avenir il fasse en sorte de se tenir à une distance plus raisonnable d'elle.

À ces mots, les joues de cette dernière s'empourprèrent de plus belle sous le regard amusé de Rogue. Elle lui souhaita ensuite rapidement bonne nuit avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Se retrouvant seul en plein milieu du salon, Severus sentit une curieuse sensation de vide l'envahir soudain. Il porta la main à sa poitrine en secouant la tête, l'air accablé : la présence de son élève près de lui ne lui manquait pas déjà ? Si c'était vraiment le cas, il était tombé bien plus bas qu'il aurait eu pu le croire. Il était définitivement irrécupérable !

Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait le plus grand bien, pensa-t-il en gagnant sa chambre. Cela lui remettrait les idées en place et lui permettrait peut-être de recouvrir le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

S'asseyant sur le rebord de son lit, il retira ses chaussures avant de les laisser tomber sur le sol. Il dégrafa sa cape, déboutonna son blazer qu'il envoya rejoindre ses chaussures et il destina le même sort à sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé. Il n'était pas d'humeur à ranger : il mettrait tout en ordre le lendemain matin. Pour l'instant tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était dormir. Enfin, il ôta son pantalon avant de se jeter sur son lit.

D'un coup de baguette magique, il éteignit toutes les lumières qui éclairaient la pièce et se retrouva dans le noir le plus total. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de trouver le sommeil, en vain. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit les images de la soirée qu'il venait de vivre, qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Hermione en larmes. Hermione dans ses bras, le visage niché dans un pli de sa chemise. Hermione dansant contre lui. Son coeur battant contre le sien. Son joli petit visage. Ses yeux noisettes. Ses attributs, il devait bien le reconnaître, plus qu'avantageux mis en valeur par cette robe aux couleurs des Serpentard qui semblait avoir été faite pour elle... Il l'avait trouvé si désirable ce soir mais quelle frustration cela avait été que de ne rien pouvoir laisser paraître !

Severus ouvrit les yeux dans le noir. Il savait qu'il ne réussirait pas à dormir cette nuit-là.

Dans la pièce voisine, Hermione tremblait sous ses draps. Il ne faisait pas excessivement froid pourtant. Mais la chaleur des bras de son professeur de potions lui manquait et le sentiment de sécurité rassurante qu'elle avait ressenti à chaque fois qu'elle s'y était trouvée aussi.

Au fil du temps, elle s'était accoutumée à leur cohabitation. Elle ne craignait plus le professeur que Rogue était ayant pu, à plusieurs reprises, entr'apercevoir l'homme qu'il était vraiment derrière le masque qu'il portait au quotidien pour elle n'avait pas encore réussi à saisir quelles raisons. Elle s'était même mise à apprécier et à rechercher sa présence. Oui, elle aimait sa compagnie. Elle aimait l'entendre parler. Elle aimait qu'il partage sa science avec elle. Elle aimait qu'il la pousse dans ses derniers retranchements lors de leurs séances d'entraînements et qu'il l'aide ainsi à progresser. Elle aimait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Elle aimait l'entendre dire qu'il était là et qu'il ne laisserait jamais personne lui faire de mal...

Elle aurait voulu se trouver entre ses bras en cet instant : juste pour avoir un peu moins froid. Il lui manquait... Et elle se demandait comment allait évoluer leur relation après cette soirée. Allait-il réinstaurer la distance qui avait toujours existée entre eux du fait de leur statut respectif et qu'elle était parvenue à franchir ce soir ? Ou lui permettrait-il de faire plus ample connaissance avec l'homme qu'il était ?

Elle n'arrivait pas encore à poser de mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour Rogue mais elle savait que quoi que ce fut, elle ressentait quelque chose de fort qui la déconcertait et lui faisait un peu peur car elle ignorait où tout cela allait la mener.

Lassée de faire la crêpe et ne trouvant décidément pas le sommeil, la jeune femme finit par s'extirper de son lit. Elle enfila par dessus sa chemise de nuit une veste légère et sortit dans le salon. Elle se dirigea sans un bruit vers la bibliothèque avant de laisser son regard se promener sur les ouvrages qui y étaient méthodiquement rangés.

Ce fut un vieux grimoire traitant des antivenins et de leurs usages qui attira son attention. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de l'attraper mais sans succès. Elle était trop petite et le livre était trop haut. Elle soupira de mécontentement quand soudain, elle sentit une main se poser dans le bas de son dos. Elle tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté et vit Rogue, à quelques centimètres d'elle, lever le bras et s'emparer du livre qu'elle convoitait. Il lui tendit le volume, un petit sourire amusé accroché aux lèvres avant d'aller se laisser tomber dans un mouvement désinvolte sur son canapé.

- Vous ne dormez pas Granger ? La questionna l'homme. Il est tard, fit-il remarquer.

- Non, je n'y arrivais pas, répondit la jeune femme.

- Ah ? Seriez-vous préoccupée par quelque chose ? S'étonna Rogue en arquant un sourcil.

- Oui, avoua Hermione en rougissant.

S'il devinait de quoi il s'agissait, son professeur se moquerait certainement d'elle.

- Si vous voulez m'en parlez...

- Je... Non... Je ne préfère pas, l'interrompit Hermione.

- Comme vous voudrez, se renfrogna Rogue avant de se lever vivement et de se diriger vers le petit meuble où il rangeait tous ses alcools.

Il se servit un verre de xérès, avant de se tourner vers sa jeune élève.

- Je vous sers quelque chose à boire ? Lui proposa-t-il poliment.

- Une biéraubeurre s'il-vous-plaît, accepta la jeune femme troublée.

Son professeur regagna sa place sur le canapé et lui tendit une chope de biéraubeurre juste tiède. Ils burent leur boisson en silence avant de poser les récipients vides sur la table basse devant eux.

Hermione jeta un regard en biais à Rogue qui ne parlait toujours pas et qui avait le regard noir, fixé sur le feu qui crépitait dans le cheminée en face d'eux. Elle détailla son profil et se surprit à le trouver séduisant. Quand elle réalisa le tour que prenaient ses pensées, elle se détourna vivement avant de se plonger dans le vieux grimmoire qu'elle avait emprunté à son professeur et dont la lecture se révéla passionante. La fatigue accumulée pendant les derniers jours la rattrapa cependant bien vite et elle finit par tomber endormie sur le bras du canapé.

Severus se leva à ce moment précis et prit le livre sur les genoux de son élève. Il marqua la page où elle s'était arrêtée et posa l'ouvrage un peu plus loin sur le fauteuil. Après quoi, il souleva précautionnesement Hermione dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la déposa entre ses draps et la borda mais au moment où il voulut se relever, son élève ensomeillée agrippa un pan de son tee-shirt, le freinant dans son mouvement.

- Pr... Professeur, ne... Ne me laissez pas toute seule s'il-vous-plaît...

Rogue décontenancé secoua la tête.

- Lâchez-moi Granger.

- S'il-vous-plaît... Insista la jeune femme la voix chevrotante. Restez avec moi...

Son élève délirait complètement, pensa Severus horrifié à l'idée de ce qui pourrait se passer s'il venait un jour à se retrouver dans un lit avec elle. Il ne réussirait jamais à contenir son désir en la sachant étendue à quelques centimètres d'elle.

- Au nom de Merlin Miss Granger, ne faites pas l'enfant ! Lâchez-moi ! S'exclama Rogue en se dégageant doucement.

Il quitta la chambre un instant et revint avec une potion de sommeil sans rêves dans la main mais Hermione dormait déjà. Alors il posa la fiole pleine sur sa table de nuit, au cas où. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour observer ses traits détendus et sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration paisible en espérant que les souvenirs de Dolohov ou de Malefoy ne viendraient pas troubler son sommeil.

* * *

><p><em>Je vous dis à bientôt !<em>


	21. Un cauchemar inquiétant

******Disclaimer :** ****_Ici, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J. K. Rowling. Je me contente de les lui emprunter et de les faire évoluer dans une fiction qui est le fruit de mon imagination et qui elle seule m'appartient. MFCopyright la protège._

**Note de l'auteur :** _Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous. Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier très sincèrement pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir et sont pour certains riches en conseils que je m'efforcerai (en réponse au commentaire de **P'tite jiji** notamment) de mettre en pratique dans mes prochaines fictions. Donc merci à **Dark Cape**, **Joth**, **Atlana61**, **MarvoloStoker**, **Tit-Chat-Sauvage**, et **Liysz**. Je vous propose ci-après le chapitre 21 (pas terrible terrible malheureusement et je tiens à vous demander de m'en excuser), introduction à un rapprochement effectif entre Hermione et Rogue qui aura lieu dans le chapitre suivant._

* * *

><p>Quand il leva son instrument de malheur dans sa direction en prononçant une formule dont elle ne saisit pas le sens, Jane Granger n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'elle éprouva une douleur sans nom qui lui arracha un cri déchirant, avant de s'effondrer lourdement sur le sol de sa chambre. Chaque centimètre carré de son corps la faisait souffrir. Les yeux noyés de larmes, elle ne voyait et n'entendait plus rien, toute entière qu'elle était, perdue dans sa douleur. Elle avait si mal qu'elle en avait le souffle coupé et n'entendait pas les gémissements désespérés de son mari qui était maintenu par deux hommes masqués dans un coin de la pièce et la regardait, impuissant, se faire torturer.<p>

Une telle douleur ne pouvait pas exister ! C'était tout simplement insupportable ! Tous ses muscles étaient tétanisés et elle avait l'impression d'être écartelée ! La seule chose qu'elle souhaitait c'était que tout cela s'arrête le plus rapidement possible : que la mort vienne l'arracher à cette insoutenable douleur. Seul un monstre pouvait infliger sans une seule once de compassion une souffrance pareille à une femme sans défense... _Inhumain ! _C'est ce qu'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui jubilait en voyant cette insignifiante moldue agoniser à ses pieds. Un sourire sadique dessiné sur les lèvres, il tournait autour d'elle comme un fauve autour de sa proie, s'amusant de la voir gigoter dans le vide pour essayer d'échapper à la peur et à la douleur.

Après d'interminables minutes, il relâcha enfin le sort, laissant sa victime toute tremblante sur le sol. De la tête, il fit signe à ses hommes de libérer le mari de la femme torturée. Celui-ci, pâle comme la mort, le front luisant de sueur se précipita, le pas chancelant, près de Jane, toujours recroquevillée sur le sol. Il l'entoura fermement de ses bras puissant, tentant de calmer, en vain, les tremblements qui la secouaient. Il était là maintenant. Il faudrait qu'on lui passe sur le corps avant de s'en prendre à elle de nouveau.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Voldemort éclata d'un rire désincarné qui lui glaça le sang.

- Monsieur Granger, levez-vous ! Ordonna-t-il.

L'interpellé leva un regard hésitant vers l'homme à la tête de serpent. Quand il vit la lueur meurtrière qui brillait dans ses yeux, il s'exécuta de peur de déclencher de nouveau sa colère. Il savait au fond de lui que s'il recommençait à s'en prendre à son épouse, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, selon ce que lui avait dit sa fille, ne lui laisserait pas la vie sauve. En face de lui, l'homme tira de sa poche un morceau de parchemin froissé et une plume abîmée et les lui tendit.

- Monsieur Granger, vous allez me faire le plaisir d'inviter votre charmante fille à venir passer la soirée de noël chez vous ! Exigea-t-il l'air amusé.

Pris au dépourvu face à la demande incongru de l'homme à la tête de serpent, Monsieur Granger mit quelques secondes avant de réagir. Il alla s'asseoir avec empressement à son bureau et en s'efforçant de contrôler le tremblement de sa main, rédigea la lettre destinée à sa fille _: Hermione, ta mère et moi espérons de tout coeur que tu te portes bien. Nous savons que nous écrivons peu mais ce n'est pas pour autant que l'on ne pense pas à toi. Tu es toujours dans un coin de notre tête et de notre coeur... Désolés que tu ne puisses pas venir passer les vacances à la maison, nous aimerions quand même t'avoir à dîner le soir de noël. N'est-ce pas une fête qui doit se passer en famille ? Je suis certain que ton directeur saura se montrer compréhensif malgré le climat d'insécurité qui règne en ce moment sur le monde sorcier, et qui l'a contraint à prendre des mesures de protection spéciale à ton égard d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Essaye de faire ton possible pour venir : ça ferait vraiment plaisir à ta mère. Je t'embrasse... Love, papa._

Quand il eut fini d'écrire, Voldemort qui était penché par dessus son épaule, s'empara de la lettre.

- Très bien ! S'exclama-t-il, satisfait.

Il la donna à un de ses sbires qu'il chargea d'envoyer la missive au plus vite. Puis, il se retourna vers Jane Granger, qui sanglotait doucement, toujours étendue sur le sol, la tête cachée entre ses bras. Il se pencha vers elle, et sans crier gare, lui arracha un cheveu. De l'autre côté de la pièce, l'homme masqué qui était resté se dirigea vers Monsieur Granger et imita son maître. Il lui apporta le deuxième cheveu avant de sortir deux flasques de la besace qu'il portait en bandoulière. Il les déboucha et laissa Voldemort jeter un des deux poils dans chacune d'entre elle. Ce dernier leva ensuite sa baguette et prononça à deux reprises le sortilège de la mort en direction du couple Granger.

**HP-HP-HP**

A Poudlard, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut après avoir fait le cauchemar le plus horrible qui soit le lendemain du bal. La respiration saccadée, de petites gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Elle venait de rêver que ses parents se faisaient froidemment assassiner par Lord Voldemort. Elle s'extirpa toute tremblante de ses couvertures, et se dirigea chancelante vers la salle de bain dans laquelle elle s'enferma à double tour. Les images dans sa tête avaient eu l'air si réelles qu'elle en était toute retournée. Le regard vide, sans vie de sa mère, lui revenant à l'esprit, son estomac se crispa violemment lui arrachant une petite plainte aiguë. Alors elle alla se pencher au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes et vomit de la bile.

Dans son lit, alerté par un petit cri en provenance de la salle d'eau attenante à sa chambre, Severus s'était redressé. Tendant l'oreille, il se leva rapidement, et alla se poster près de la porte.

S'il avait pu voir au travers de celle-ci, il aurait trouvé Miss Granger en larmes, assise sur le carrelage froid près des toilettes, entourant ses jambes, qu'elle avait ramenées contre sa poitrine, de ses bras frêles. La jeune femme se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière essayant d'étouffer la petite voix qui lui disait que son cauchemar avait quelque chose d'étrangement similaire avec ceux qu'avaient fait Harry l'année précédente. Elle avait vu ses parents mourir du point de vue de Voldemort lui-même. Mais ce n'était qu'un cauchemar n'est-ce pas ? Rien qu'un horrible cauchemar ! Pas une vision que lui avait envoyé le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Non ! Ou alors pour lui faire peur... Oui ! Uniquement pour lui faire peur ! _Mais il avait eu l'air si réel..._ Insista la petite voix.

Hermione finit par se relever. Elle retira son pyjama, toujours tremblante, et se glissa sous la douche. Le jet d'eau chaude martelant sa peau la réconforta un peu. Ce faisant, elle attrapa la savonette et se lava méticuleusement. Puis, elle ferma tous les robinets et alla s'enrouler dans une épaisse serviette blanche. Elle se sécha énergiquement avant de se rendre dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Elle n'avait pas besoin de mettre son uniforme scolaire sous sa robe de sorcier car c'était le premier jour des vacances. Aussi, elle attrapa un pantalon noir dans sa penderie. Par dessus, elle glissa un chemisier blanc à manche longue avant de passer sa robe. Elle s'arrangea rapidement les cheveux puis sortit dans le salon.

Son professeur de potions, assis à son bureau, était occupé à corriger un tas de copies qui avait l'air de le deséspérer. En posant les yeux sur lui, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir en se souvenant de la veille au soir. Cet homme qui respirait l'austérité et la colère, au regard glaçial s'était montré si doux et chaleureux avec elle que maintenant qu'elle y repensait, cela avait quelque chose de surréaliste.

L'homme en question, se sentant observé releva la tête vers son élève qui s'était avancée au milieu du salon. Il la détailla du regard et scruta son visage essayant déceler un signe qui pouvait expliquer la raison du cri qu'elle avait poussé dans la salle de bain. Il ne nota rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire en dehors de ses yeux rougis qui indiquaient qu'elle avait peut-être pleuré et de son teint un peu trop pâle. Quand il vit que son élève, dérangée par l'examen dont elle était l'objet, détourna le regard, il se leva.

- Allons petit-déjeuner, lui proposa-t-il. Nous reviendrons ensuite ici pour essayer d'établir comment nous allons organiser les deux prochaines semaines de vacances.

Hermione hocha la tête et le suivit dans le couloir. Ils traversèrent le château en silence jusqu'à la Grande Salle et rejoignirent chacun leur place sans un regard l'un pour l'autre. Attristée par le retour de cette distance froide entre eux exigée par leur statut respectif, ce fut légèrement penaude qu'Hermione vint s'asseoir entre ses deux amis, Harry et Ron. Cependant, quand elle remarqua qu'Harry qui était assis à côté de Ginny tenait sa main dans le sienne, un sourire vint illuminer son visage.

- Vous êtes ensemble ? S'exclama-t-elle sous le regard amusé couple.

- Oui, sourit Harry, mais ce n'est pas la peine de mettre tout Poudlard au courant 'mione !

- Comme je suis contente pour vous ! Se réjouit la Gryffondore en étreignant son meilleur ami avant de déposer un bisou sur la joue de Ginny.

Ron qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche prit la parole.

- Vous avez ma bénédiction à condition de ne pas vous bécotter sous mes yeux ! Je n'y survivrai pas ! Plaisanta-t-il. Celui que je considère comme mon frère et ma soeur en train de... Dit-il en fermant les yeux pour faire semblant d'imaginer. Beurk !

Les quatre amis éclatèrent de rire.

- Ce bal a rapproché beaucoup de gens ! Il ne reste plus que vous à caser ! Lança Ginny à l'adresse de Ron et d'Hermione.

- Comment ça ? S'étouffa Hermione les joues soudain en feu.

- Ben, moi et Harry, Neville et Luna... Gloussa la rouquine. Il ne manque plus que toi et Ron !

Les oreilles et les joues de Ron, qui semblait plus inspiré que jamais par son bol de céréal, avaient pris une belle teinte cramoisie mais Hermione fit un signe de tête à Ginny pour qu'elle n'en rajoute pas. La suite du banquet se passa sans anicroche, interrompu seulement par l'arrivée des Hiboux porteurs de courrier. A sa grande surprise, un oiseau qu'elle ne connaissait pas déposa une lettre sur ses genoux qu'Hermione s'empressa d'ouvrir sous le regard brûlant de Rogue qui, de la table des professeurs, guettait chacune de ses réactions pour essayer de deviner le contenu du courrier qu'elle venait de recevoir.

Hermione déplia le papier dans ses mains et fut étonnée et grandement soulagée par rapport au cauchemar qu'elle avait fait la nuit précédente, de reconnaître l'écriture de son père : _Hermione, ta mère et moi espérons de tout coeur que tu te portes bien. Nous savons que nous écrivons peu mais ce n'est pas pour autant que l'on ne pense pas à toi. Tu es toujours dans un coin de notre tête et de notre coeur. Désolés que tu ne puisses pas venir passer les vacances à la maison, nous aimerions quand même t'avoir à dîner le soir de noël. N'est-ce pas une fête qui doit se passer en famille ? Je suis certain que ton directeur saura se montrer compréhensif malgré le climat d'insécurité qui règne en ce moment sur le monde sorcier, et qui l'a contraint à prendre des mesures de protection spéciale à ton égard d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Essaye de faire ton possible pour venir : ça ferait vraiment plaisir à ta mère. Je t'embrasse... Love, papa._

Non seulement il allait bien, ce qui signifiait que son cauchemar n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar, mais en plus, il l'invitait à dîner le soir de noël ou autremendit, le lendemain soir. Il fallait absolument qu'elle y aille. Elle avait un besoin irrépressible de serrer ses parents dans ses bras. La jeune femme leva alors les yeux vers la table des professeurs cherchant le regard de Rogue qu'elle trouva tout de suite. Elle lui montra la lettre et des yeux désigna la sortie, avant de se lever, de saluer ses amis et de quitter la Grande Salle.

Severus retrouva son élève dans le hall d'entrée.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? Se renseigna-t-il montrant la lettre du doigt.

En guise de réponse, Hermione la lui tendit. L'homme la parcourut rapidement et releva la tête vers la Gryffondore.

- Vous tenez vraiment à y aller ?

Hermione répondit par l'affirmative.

- Très bien. Rejoignez vos amis en attendant que je vois si ce serait éventuellement possible avec Dumbledore et comment on pourrait organiser cela. Retrouvez-moi avant midi dans les cachots.

* * *

><p><em>Le chapitre suivant pas avant vendredi !<em>


	22. La Goutte du MortVivant

******Disclaimer :** ****_Ici, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J. K. Rowling. Je me contente de les lui emprunter et de les faire évoluer dans une fiction qui est le fruit de mon imagination et qui elle seule m'appartient. MFCopyright la protège._

**Note de l'auteur :** _Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous. Je tiens en premier lieu à vous demander de m'excuser d'avoir pris tant de retard dans la publication des chapitres de cette fanfiction. Je suis loin de l'avoir oubliée ! Je profite simplement de mes derniers jours de vacances au soleil avant la rentrée qui approche à grand pas. Aussi, j'ai légèrement tendance à négliger mon ordinateur ces temps-ci... Je ménèrai quoi qu'il en soit cette histoire à son terme, ne vous en faites pas ! Je tiens ensuite à vous remercier pour tous vos reviews et de continuer à ajouter mon histoire à vos favoris et/ou alertes ! Place maintenant le chapitre 22 que je vous laisser savourer comme il se doit ( **/!\ **J'ai été obligé de tronquer ce chapitre par soucis de longeur ce qui renvoie le rapprochement entre Severus et Hermione que je vous avez promis pour ce chapitre au prochain chapitre (ne me tuez pas !) **/!\** )._

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore avait donné l'autorisation à Severus Rogue, quand il était venu le voir, d'accompagner la jeune Hermione Granger passer le soir de Noël dans sa famille à la condition expresse qu'il ne la quitte pas d'une semelle : <em>sous aucun prétexte ! <em>Avait-il exigé.

Les deux hommes, poursuivant leur discussion, avaient ensuite partagé leur crainte par rapport au calme étrange dont faisait preuve le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qui ne présageait rien de très bon. En effet, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom se comportait comme l'eau qui dort avant la tempête, et, plus le temps passait, plus on redoutait de voir éclater l'orage qu'on entendait gronder de plus en plus fort à l'horizon.

Severus avait fini par remercier aussi chaleureusement qu'il en était capable le vieil homme qui plaçait en lui une confiance aveugle avant de lui fausser compagnie. Comme convenu, il avait retrouvé sa protégée dans les cachots pour lui annoncer la décision du directeur de Poudlard. La Gryffondore avait alors senti une bouffée de reconnaissance monter en elle à l'égard de son professeur de Potions qui avait réussi à convaincre Dumbledore de les laisser passer le réveillon de Noël hors du château et l'avait remercié d'un grand sourire.

Le professeur de Potions, en réponse, s'était contenté d'hocher la tête, feignant l'indifférence mais au fond de lui satisfait d'être à l'origine de la joie qui remplissait son élève. Ils étaient ensuite allés prendre leur déjeuner dans la Grande Salle avant de se rendre à la bibliothèque où ils avient passé leur après-midi : Hermione à faire ses devoirs et Severus essayant, en vain, de venir à boût d'une montagne de copies. Le soir venu, après avoir dîner, ils avaient rejoints leurs appartements sans tarder.

Avant de se séparer, Rogue avait indiqué à Hermione qu'ils partiraient le lendemain matin avant que ne sonne midi. Par conséquent, elle devrait avoir préparé ses affaires et se tenir prête à partir à n'importe qu'elle heure de la matinée. La jeune femme avait vigoureusement acquiescé en signe d'assentiment avant de regagner sa chambre.

Le jour suivant, Hermione s'était réveillée dès l'aube. Elle voulait s'assurer de n'avoir rien oublié. Voir ses parents allait lui faire un bien fou. Même si elle n'en montrait rien, elle souffrait d'être séparé d'eux. Les premiers temps à Poudlard loin d'eux s'étaient révélés extrêmement difficiles, avant qu'elle ne finisse par s'accoutumer à leur absence. Les liens amicaux qu'elle avait ensuite noués avec Harry, Ron et Ginny l'avaient aussi énormément aidée. Elle avait trouvé au château une seconde famille. Mais depuis le début de l'année qu'elle les voyait moins souvent, parfois, une grande tristesse l'envahissait et elle repensait avec nostalgie à sa petite enfance dans la maison familiale qu'elle rêvait parfois de réinvestir, le temps d'une journée.

Retrouver l'atmosphère rassurante de son foyer lui remettrait le moral d'aplomb.

De son côté, Rogue s'était également levé aux aurores. Il avait préparé ses affaires avant de se rendre dans le laboratoire qui jouxtait sa salle de classe où il avait préparé les potions qu'il disait _indispensables_ et sans lesquelles il ne sortait jamais par soucis de prudence. Il avait confectionné divers antidotes, une potion de félix félicis, ainsi qu'une solution qui permettait d'accroître la force. Il avait également joint à son nécéssaire de potions, une potion pour nettoyer les plaies en cas de blessure, de la poudre d'obscurité instantanée, un philtre de paix, de la pimentine ainsi qu'une potion de régénération sanguine.

Midi approchant, il était retourné dans ses appartements où Hermione l'attendait assise sur le canapé, un gros livre ouvert sur les genoux. Severus avait eu un discret sourire en voyant son élève totalement absobée par l'ouvrage qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Il avait alors glissé toutes ses potions dans une sacoche qu'il avait rétrécie afin de pouvoir la ranger dans sa poche.

Il s'était ensuite râclé légèrement la gorge pour signaler sa présence dans la pièce à Hermione, toujours plongée dans sa lecture. Celle-ci avait relevé vivement la tête, sursautant légèrement. Elle s'était imperceptiblement détendue en reconnaissant son professeur de potions. Elle avait refermé le livre qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux et l'avait posé sur le canapé à côté d'elle avant de se lever. Il était peut-être l'heure d'y aller ?

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Severus avait répondu à sa question.

- Où sont vos affaires ? L'avait-il interrogé. Il est temps d'y aller.

La jeune femme avait désigné d'un geste de la main le sac posé au pied du canapé. Rogue l'avait réduit d'un petit coup de baguette magique avant de se pencher pour l'attraper et le glisser dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Rogue avait ensuite quitté ses appartements, suivi de près par son élève. Ils avaient traversé les couloirs du château sans un mot et étaient sortis dans le parc de Poudlard. D'un sort informulé, Rogue avait dévérouillé les grilles de l'école. Une fois hors des limites du collège de sorcellerie, il s'était retourné vers son Hermione et lui avait attrapé le poignet avant de l'attirer contre lui sans prévenir. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'exprimer sa surprise, il avait passé un bras puissant autour de sa taille et s'était assuré de la maintenir fermement avant de transplaner dans un pop sonore.

Les deux sorciers avaient attéris dans un jardin public bordant la banlieue pavillonnaire tranquille de Londres où vivaient les parents d'Hermione. Si Severus s'était récéptionné dans l'herbe avec grâce et force habileté, ce n'avait pas été le cas de son élève, qu'il s'était empressé de lâcher dès que ses pieds avaient touchés terre, et qui s'était retrouvée affalée sur le sol. Elle s'était relevé en pestant contre son professeur qui la regardait d'un oeil amusé et se retenait à grande peine d'éclater de rire. Il lui avait laissé le temps d'épousseter ses robes avant de reprendre sa marche. Elle lui avait emboîté le pas et le dépassant bientôt.

Elle connaissait le chemin, il lui revenait maintenant de les guider. Ils avaient alors foulé le bitume quelques minutes durant avant de s'arrêter devant une maisonette plutôt coquette. Hermione s'était avancée sur le pas de la porte, prête à sonner, mais Rogue l'en avait empêché au dernier moment.

- Attendez une minute... L'avait-il prié.

Il avait tiré sa baguette magique de sa poche et s'était mis à lancer les sorts de protection les plus efficaces qu'il connaissait autour de la demeure des Granger. Ces sorts étaient en effet d'une efficacité sans failles quand il s'agissait de protéger du danger venant de l'extérieur du périmètre de sécurité... Mais quand le danger se trouvait déjà à l'intérieur de l'enceinte protégée, cela aurait été un doux euphémisme de dire qu'ils étaient proprement inutiles...

Quand Rogue eut terminé sa besogne, il avait fait signe à Hermione qu'elle pouvait entrer. La jeune femme avait appuyé sur le bouton de la sonnette, attendant qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Après quelques secondes, ce fut son père qui apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte. Son regard avait accroché pendant un bref instant celui de Rogue.

Mais le contact visuel entre les deux hommes avait été rompu par la jeune Hermione qui s'était jetée dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle croyait être son père sous le regard brûlant de son professeur de potions qui avait profité que monsieur Granger ne le regardait pas pour le toiser. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez cet homme mais il aurait été incapable de dire quoi... C'était peut-être cette lueur étrange qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux et qui lui semblait vaguement familière...

Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller plus avant dans ses réfléxions car voilà que Miss Granger se détachait déjà de l'homme qu'elle croyait être son père et que celui-ci relevait la tête vers Rogue. Severus s'était alors incliné légèrement avant de se redresser et de s'avancer vers monsieur Granger, la main tendue.

- Severus Rogue, s'était-il présenté, glaçial. Maître és potions au collège de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

- Enchanté, avait articulé l'homme aux même yeux noisettes que sa fille avant de se tourner vers elle.

Il lui avait adressé un sourire affectueux avant de les inviter à entrer en s'écartant de l'embrasure de la porte pour les laisser passer. Severus avait suivi son élève qui se dirigeait, à la suite de son père, vers ce qu'il avait deviné être la cuisine. Là, une femme s'affairait devant les fourneaux qui s'était interrompue en voyant entrer Hermione dans la pièce. Un grand sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres et elle avait écarté les bras. Répondant à l'invitation silencieuse, Hermione s'était précipité dans les bras de sa mère pour l'étreindre avec force.

- Maman ! S'était elle exclamée.

Une fois les retrouvailles consommées, sa mère avait invité Hermione et son professeur à s'asseoir autour de la table de la salle à manger. Elle avait servi des mets qui avaient eu l'air plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Les convives les avaient avalés avec grand appétit, sans aucune méfiance. Une fois le repas terminé, monsieur Granger s'était redressé en priant sa fille et Rogue de le suivre jusqu'au salon où il se proposait de leur servir un bon thé.

Ce fut en se levant que Severus avait réalisé que quelque chose n'allait pas et que la sensation d'engourdissement qu'il avait ressenti dans ses jambes n'étaient finalement peut-être pas dû à un trop bon repas. Il avait soudain eu l'impression que tout tanguait autour de lui. Il s'était lourdement appuyé sur la table pour tenter de recouvrer l'équilibre, en vain. Sa vue s'était très vite brouillée et il était tombé à genoux sur le sol. Reconnaissant tous les symptômes qui se déclaraient après l'absorption de la potion appelée la Goutte du Mort-Vivant (un somnifère très puissant), avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il se maudit de ne pas avoir fait preuve de plus de prudence. Son intuition lui avait bien soufflé que quelque chose clochait quand ils avaient mis les pieds dans cette foutue maison un peu plus tôt dans la journée...

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	23. Au coeur de l'enfer

******Disclaimer :** ****_Ici, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J. K. Rowling. Je me contente de les lui emprunter et de les faire évoluer dans une fiction qui est le fruit de mon imagination et qui elle seule m'appartient._

**Note de l'auteur :** _Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Je tiens à remercier très chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews (**HBP**, **Dark Cape**, **Joth**, **AnZeLe42100**, **Polypocket**, **Elisect52**). Voici le chapitre 23. J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Un courant d'air glacée vint mordre la peau de son visage tandis qu'il entrouvait les yeux avec difficultés. En se redressant sur les coudes, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine avant qu'il ne secoue la tête et balaye la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait du regard.<p>

Noir, du noir, tout autour lui. Severus était enfermé entre quatres murs sans aucune lumière hormis un faible rayon lumineux qui passait sous la porte en face de laquelle il se trouvait. Il fronça les sourcils pour tenter de se rappeler ce qui l'avait conduit à se retrouver dans cet endroit lugubre quand tout lui revint brutalement en mémoire. L'arrivée chez les parents d'Hermione. L'étrange impression qu'il avait eu en croisant le regard de son père. Un regard qu'il était maintenant certain d'avoir déjà vu quelque part - _même s'il était encore incapable de déterminer où et quand_ -. Un déjeuner plutôt agréable mais certainement empoisonné. Puis, quand il s'était levé pour rejoindre le salon où monsieur Granger s'était proposé de leur servir un thé, son malaise.

Soudain, se souciant du sort de son élève, Severus releva vivement la tête, la gorge nouée par l'inquiétude, et s'empressa de fouiller l'obscurité dans laquelle il était plongé de ses yeux d'un noir d'ébène. Réalisant qu'elle n'était pas là, son regard se voila, son coeur se serra douloureusement et il sentit une colère froide s'insinuer en lui. Il s'était montré trop imprudent et avait échoué à protéger Hermione... S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose à cause de son manque de précaution, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais !

Dans le même temps qu'il pensait cela, il avait porté la main à sa ceinture, à la recherche de sa baguette, avant de se rendre compte qu'on la lui avait dérobée. De la même façon, on lui avait subtilisé toutes les potions qu'il avait emportées avec lui sauf la petite enveloppe qui contenait de la poudre d'obscurité instantannée. Cela ne risquait pas de lui être d'une très grande utilité pour sortir de ce mauvais pas ! S'énerva-t-il.

Furieux, il se leva et alla coller l'oreille contre la lourde porte qui le tenait prisonnier pour tenter de percevoir le moindre bruit au-delà. Son sang se glaça quand il entendit la même petite plainte aiguë qu'il avait entendue la veille au soir en provenance de sa salle de bain. Hermione, son élève, elle était là, à quelques mètres de lui, et il pouvait l'entendre pleurer.

Ses lamentations lui fendaient le coeur. Il se laissa alors glisser sur le sol et l'appela.

- Miss Gr... Hermione... Je suis là... Que se passe-t-il ?

Il n'obtint pour seule réponse que les pleurs redoublés de son élève. Il y capta quelque chose de si profondément désespéré qu'il en fut saisi d'effroi. Catastrophé il se releva et s'acharna contre la porte essayant de la faire sortir de ses gonds à force de coups d'épaules, mais sans succès. Alors il se laissa retomber par terre et écouta la jeune femme sangloter, impuissant. Il se raidit soudain en entendant des pas venir de l'extérieur de sa maudite prison : bien trop lourds pour être ceux de son élève. D'ailleurs, celle-ci s'était mise à haleter, complétement paniquée.

Elle était recroquevillée en boule sur le sol à moins d'un mètre de la porte derrière laquelle était coincé son professeur. Crucifiés sur le mur qui lui faisait face et vers lequel elle ne voulait plus lever les yeux, se trouvaient les deux corps mutilés de ses parents. Après avoir partagé un repas avec les deux mangemorts qui avaient usurpé l'identité de monsieur et madame Granger, Hermione avait vu son professeur se sentir mal et tomber inconscient sur le sol. Prise de panique, elle s'était précipitée vers lui. Mais elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de tenter quoi que ce soit pour le ranimer qu'elle s'était vue durement ramenée en arrière et traînée hors de la maison. En tentant de se dégager, elle avait découvert le visage de ses agresseurs qui n'étaient autre que Lucius Malefoy, qui portait les vêtements de son père, aidé d'un autre homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui lui était vêtu de la jupe préférée de sa mère et d'un chemisier qui lui allait deux fois trop petit. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique, elle aurait certainement trouvé ce dernier ridicule au point de rire à en pleurer. Mais les deux hommes l'avaient traîné derrière la maison avant de transplaner dans un endroit inconnu. Là, il l'avait forcée à affronter l'horrible vision du corps sans vie de ses parents.

Face à l'insoutenable, la jeune femme s'était effondrée. Elle avait à peine réagi quand Voldemort s'était matérialisé dans la pièce en portant le corps inanimé de Rogue qu'il avait littéralement jeté dans la pièce voisine. Il l'avait regardé quelques minutes, l'air satisfait, avant de quitter la pièce et de la laisser se morfondre dans son chagrin.

Inhumain, le Seigneur Noir avait réservé à celui qui l'avait trahi un sort pire que la mort : voir la femme qu'il aimait sombrer dans les tréfonds du désespoir, hantée par les fantômes de ses parents, rongée par la culpabilité sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour la consoler. Il verrait la vie s'éteindre dans ses grands yeux noisettes, et il ne pourrait rien faire pour ranimer la petite flamme chancelante qui cesserait bientôt d'y danser pour se laisser engloutir par les ténèbres à jamais.

Maintenant qu'il avait mené son plan à bien, il avait envie de jouer un peu et de faire peur à Severus avant de le libérer. Ces ennemis pourraient ainsi avoir la preuve par le biais du sort qu'il avait réservé à l'homme qui l'avait trahi et à sa jeune compagne qu'il ne fallait pas se jouer de lui et qu'il n'était pas décidé à se laisser écraser. L'Ordre du Phénix et tous ceux qui avaient décidé de s'opposer à lui allait avoir un avant-goût de ce qui attendait chaun d'entre eu s'ils ne se ralliaient pas à lui. Il avait essuyé plusieurs défaite cuisantes depuis les seizes dernières années, mais ça ne restait que des batailles perdues. Il n'avait pas encore perdu la guerre qu'il était bien décidé à remporter. Redescendant dans les sous-sols du Manoir des Jedusor, Voldemort rappela à lui ses deux lieutenants qui le rejoignirent sans tarder.

- Maître... Soufflèrent-ils d'une même voix en courbant l'échine.

- Sortez-moi Rogue de son cachot ! Ordonna-t-il.

Les deux hommes acquiescièrent et descendirent les dernières marches qui menaient dans les petites prisons de fortunes qu'y avait installées le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qui avaient vues mourir tant de personnes. Voldemort arriva dans la pièce où se trouvait la jeune Hermione quelques minutes après ses deux soldats qui avaient disparus dans la petite geôle qu'il avait réservé au traitre. Se plaçant à côté de la jeune femme toujours prostrée sur le sol, il considéra son oeuvre macabre avec satisfaction. Soudain, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la sorcière au sol.

- Debout ! S'exclama-t-il.

Hermione, contre sa volonté, se leva. Contrôlée par la magie du Mage Noir, elle ne s'appartenait plus. L'homme à la tête de serpent l'attrapa alors par le col de sa robe et la tira violemment en arrière avant de la faire se retourner. Il vint attraper sa nuque d'une de ses mains froides puis, il s'amusa à en tracer la ligne de ses longs doigts, arrachant des frissons d'effroi à sa jeune victime. A ce moment précis, Severus sortit de sa cellule, fermement maintenu par Lucius Malefoy et Amycus Carrow.

Les mâchoires durement crispées, il contempla le spectacle d'horreur qui se dressait sur le mur derrière le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui tenait Hermione prisonnière. Les corps sans vie des parents de sa protégée y avait été crucifiés. Ne pouvant supporter ces images plus longtemps, il détourna la tête et reporta son regard sur son élève. Il pouvait lire au fond de ses yeux chocolats toute la détresse qu'elle éprouvait. Il lui adressa un regard dans lequel il tenta de faire passer tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour elle. Il était là. Elle n'était pas seule dans cette épreuve.

- Severusss... L'interrompit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mon cher Severusss... J'aimerais vraiment savoir ! T'es tu vraiment épris de cette insignifiante Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Rogue hésita quelques seconde avant d'hocher la tête sous le regard clairement surpris d'Hermione.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire désincarné.

- Ah Severusss ! Mon pauvre Severusss ! Tu es tombé bien plus bas que je ne le pensais... Tu m'as vraiment déçu... Mais je vais t'accorder une dernière faveur... Je vais te laisser choisir la manière dont tu préfères la voir mourir ! S'écria-t-il en poussant la Gryffondore au sol.

Severus déglutit. Il était définitivement pris au piège alors autant tenté le tout pour le tout. S'il pouvait réussir à sauver Hermione... Relevant les yeux vers Voldemort il acquiesça avant de prendre la parole.

- Laissez-moi... Marmonna-t-il la voix tremblante. Laissez-moi juste la serrer dans mes bras et l'embrasser une dernière fois... Maître... S'il-vous-plaît...

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres hocha la tête, un sourire sadique accroché aux lèvres et ordonna d'un geste de la main à Lucius et Amycus de lâcher Severus, souhaitant découvrir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir inventer pour se sortir de cette situation. Ce dernier s'avança doucement vers Hermione et vint s'accroupir près d'elle. Il posa un genoux à terre et lui souleva délicatement le menton pour la forcer à le regarder. Il plongea ses orbes profondes dans ses yeux marrons voilés par la terreur, et parvint à pénétrer dans son esprit. D'une voix douce à l'intérieur de sa tête, il lui demanda de l'excuser pour ce qu'il allait se permettre de faire. Il fallait qu'elle joue le jeu. Il allait tenté de la sortir vivante de cet enfer. Mais pour ça il était nécéssaire qu'elle l'aide. Elle devait essayé de profiter de leur étreinte pour glisser la main dans sa poche et s'emparer de la poudre d'obscurité qu'il faudrait qu'elle jette au sol dès qu'il lui ordonnerait. Severus se chargerait du reste.

La jeune femme accepta d'un discret hochement de tête. Alors, Rogue approcha lentement son visage du sien ne pouvant s'empêcher de le contempler comme s'il s'agissait d'une des sept merveilles du monde. Dans le même temps, il traça la ligne de sa machoîre dans une caresse légère avant de venir chastement sceller ses lèvres à celles de son élève. Le coeur battant la chamade, il passa un bras autour de sa taille gracile et l'attira un peu plus contre lui se jurant qu'à partir de cette seconde il ne laisserait plus rien de mal lui arriver. En réponse, elle entrouvit légèrement les lèvres invitant son professeur à approfondir le baiser. Leur langue se rencontrèrent timidement avant d'entamer un ballet doux et sensuel. C'est alors qu'Hermione en profita pour glisser sa main dans la poche de son professeur. Elle eut tout juste le temps de se saisir du sachet contenant la poudre d'obscurité instantannée avant d'être tirée en arrière. Voldemort avait chargé ses lieutenants de séparer le couple. Severus qui avait un goût de trop peu légèrement amer sur les lèvres, retint fermement son élève contre lui.

- Maintenant ! Lui lança-t-il soudain.

Hermione projeta la poudre d'obscurité instantannée sur le sol dans la seconde. Tout s'assombrit autour d'eux. Rogue se redressa alors d'un bond entraînant sa protégée avec lui. Il se détacha d'Amycus Carrow et repoussa violemment en arrière Lucius Malefoy qui tentait toujours d'écarter _sa_ jeune élève de lui. Puis il l'entraîna à l'aveuglette vers l'escalier qu'il avait repéré un peu plus tôt.

Ne parvenant plus à situer l'emplacement exacte des marches, il poussa la jeune femme devant lui dans l'espoir qu'elle aurait le temps de se sauver. Lui tâcherait de retenir Voldemort et ses sbires. Mais Hermione refusa de lâcher sa main. Ils tatonnèrent dans le noir pendent quelques secondes interminables avant de finir par trouver la sortie. Alors, ils s'engouffèrent dans l'escalier, gravirent les marches quatre à quatre. Arrivés en haut, Rogue se retourna dans un mouvement vif vers Hermione et l'entoura de ses bras avant de transplaner dans un pop sonore.

Les deux sorciers attèrirent devant les grilles de Poudlard. Severus les ouvrit à l'aide d'un sort informulé. Un bras autour de la taille de son élève, il pénétra rapidement dans l'enceinte de l'école. Ils étaient en sécurité, enfin ! Souffla-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le sol et en levant les yeux aux ciels avant de reprendre sa respiration. Hermione l'avait suivi dans sa chute et s'était retrouvée assise à ses côtés.

Rogue se retourna alors vers elle. Elle avait le regard hagard, perdu dans le vide. Il la sentait au bord des larmes, prête à s'éffondrer. Alors Severus se redressa et se rapprocha d'elle. Puis, il passa un bras se voulant réconfortant autour de ses épaules. La jeune femme fondit en larmes et se laissa aller contre le torse massif de son professeur.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre !<em>


	24. Déchirée

******Disclaimer :** ****_Ici, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J. K. Rowling. Je me contente de les lui emprunter et de les faire évoluer dans une fiction qui est le fruit de mon imagination et qui elle seule m'appartient._

**Note de l'auteur :** _Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Je suis ravie et rassurée de constater que le chapitre précédent ne vous a pas déçu. Encore merci pour tous vos reviews (**Polypocket**, **Dark Cape**, **Atlana61**, **HBP**, , **tgsrct** et **Joth**) qui me font toujours extrêmement plaisir et me donnent envie de continuer à poster la suite de cette histoire. Je tiens également à remercier tous les lecteurs fantômes qui passent par là et ajoutent mon histoire dans leur liste d'alerte et/ou favoris. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ce nouveau chapitre qui est malheureusement peut-être un peu court. je vous demande également de m'excuser pour les éventuelles fautes de frappe, d'orthographe ou de syntaxe. Je relirai et corrigerai le tout dès que j'aurais un moment._

* * *

><p>Rogue et Hermione étaient restés étroitement enlacés un long moment. Le directeur de la maison des Serpentards avait fermement tenu entre ses bras sa jeune élève qui était ivre de chagrin après avoir découvert la mort de ses parents dans les circonstances les plus dramatiques qui eussent jamais pues être. Il n'avait pas essayé de la consoler à l'aide de formules creuses, se contentant simplement de la bercer doucement en lui répétant inlassablement qu'il était là. Qu'il serait toujours là. Après un moment, la Gryffondore, rompue par la douleur qui lui broyait le coeur s'était finalement assoupie contre le torse puissant de son professeur.<p>

Alors, Severus en avait profité pour se relever, son élève dans les bras, et s'était dirigé vers le château que la nuit avait déjà enveloppée de son manteau d'obscurité. Il l'avait porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Là, il avait voulu la confier aux bons soins de bienveillante madame Pomfresh, mais Hermione, revenant à elle, avait catégoriquement refusé. Elle avait, entre deux sanglots, supplié son professeur de ne pas l'abandonner. Celui-ci avait accepté, mais il devait impérativement aller trouver Dumbledore pour le mettre au courant de la situation. En attendant, il fallait qu'elle en profite pour essayer de se reposer. S'étant vue opposer une série d'arguments plus pertinents les uns que les autres, la jeune lionne au coeur meurtrie avait fini par capituler non sans s'être fait promettre que l'homme reviendrait la chercher au plus vite.

Rogue avait alors quitté l'infirmerie le pas vif et avait rejoint le bureau du directeur de Poudlard qui n'avait pas dissimulé sa surprise en le voyant sur le pas de sa porte alors qu'il était censé être en train de fêter noël dans la famille de sa protégée, Hermione Granger.

- Severus, avait-il soufflé. Mais... Que faites-vous là ?

- Je... Nous... C'était une embuscade... Voldemort nous a piégé, avait répondu Rogue la mine défaite.

- Comment ça ? Que s'est-il passé ? S'était effrayé Dumbledore.

- Nous... Il a tué les parents d'Herm... De Miss Granger, et... Malefoy et Amycus Carrow ont pris leur place, à l'aide de polynectar. Ils ont empoisonné le repas et j'ai perdu connaissance. Quand je me suis réveillé nous étions dans le sous-sol du manoir des Jedusor, l'ancien repaire des mangemorts. Il a laissé Miss Granger des heures durant devant les corps mutilés et crucifiés de ses parents, expliqua Rogue la tête basse et la gorge nouée à l'idée du cauchemar que ça avait dû être pour son élève. Il a fini par me laisser la rejoindre... Et par un concours de circonstances favorables, nous avons réussi à nous enfuir...

Albus, après les explications que lui avait donné Rogue, avait voulu voir ses souvenirs. Ce dernier les lui avait donc donnés s'attendant à devoir essuyer de vives remontrances relativement aux faiblesses qu'il avait révélées. A sa grande surprise, le directeur ne lui avait rien reproché concernant ses sentiments pour son élève. C'était une jeune femme à l'esprit finement aiguisé et des plus charmantes de surcroît. Ainsi, s'il n'abusait pas de son autorité et de la fragilité de celle-ci en jouant avec elle, il ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à fermer les yeux. Elle était après tout bientôt majeure.

De plus, Hermione allait avoir besoin de ses amis. Mais plus que cela, pour réussir à surmonter l'épreuve de la mort de ses proches, il fallait qu'elle se sente aimée et soutenue dans cette épreuve. Elle avait besoin de retrouver une certaine sécurité affective. Selon ce que le directeur avait pu voir en sondant l'esprit et les souvenirs de son collègue et ami, il paraissait affectivement disposé à lui apporter tout cela. Cependant, il lui fit promettre que si la Gryffondore ne lui retournait pas ses sentiments ou venait à trouver du réconfort dans les bras d'un autre, il ne s'interposerait pas entre eux et n'en continuerait pas moins de la protéger jusqu'à que Voldemort soit tombé.

Dumbledore avait terminé par autoriser Rogue à disposer. Celui-ci avait alors regagné l'infirmerie où Hermione l'attendait en pleurs, assise sur un des nombreux lits à baldaquins rangés contre les murs de la pièce, vêtue de vêtements de nuit propres que lui avait fournis l'infirmière.

En voyant Rogue arriver, la Gryffondore s'était levée pour courir rejoindre la chaleur rassurante que lui offrait ses bras puissants. L'homme l'avait alors étreint avec force avant de remercier madame Pomfresh et de l'entraîner hors de l'infirmerie. Ils avaient rapidement traversé les couloirs conduisant aux cachots. Une fois devant le tableau qui masquait l'entrée de ses appartements, Severus avait prononcé le mot de passe dans un souffle. Une main posée dans le bas de son dos, il avait ensuite légèrement poussé son élève à l'intérieur de ses quartiers avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Puis, il l'avait accompagné jusque dans sa chambre. Là, Hermione s'était assise sur le rebord de son lit aux couvertures rouges brodées d'or, et avait adressé un regard empli d'une tristesse infinie à son professeur.

- Je vous en prie, ne me laissez pas seule, l'avait-elle suppliée la voix chevrotante.

Le coeur serré et la gorge légèrement nouée, Severus avait accepté d'un hochement de tête.

- Allongez-vous Miss Granger, avait-il prononcé à mi-voix. Je vais me changer... Je reviens...

Severus laissant Hermione seule, s'était alors rendu dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre de son élève. Il s'était débarassé de ses lourdes robes de sorcier déchirée par endroit. Puis il avait retiré son tee-shirt que sa transpiration avait rendu poisseux. Il s'était ensuite baissé pour dénouer ses lacets et ôter ses chaussures avant d'enlever son pantalon et son caleçon. Après quoi, il s'était glissé sous la douche. Il s'était rapidement nettoyé avant de se sécher à l'aide d'une épaisse serviette blanche et d'enfiler un pantalon de pyjama. Habituellement, il se serait contenté de ce seul vêtement pour dormir, mais au vue des circonstances particulières dans lesquelles il se trouvait, il prit le parti de glisser par dessus un débardeur blanc.

Sa toilette enfin terminée, Severus avait regagné la chambre d'Hermione, où celle-ci, pelotennée dans ses couvertures, sanglotait doucement. Alors, il était venu s'allonger à côté d'elle, s'introduisant sous les draps de son lit. La jeune femme, hésitant à s'autoriser à se rapprocher de son professeur, celui-ci avait fini par se tourner vers elle qui lui tournait le dos. Il avait précautionneusement passé un bras par dessus sa hanche et l'avait doucement attirée contre lui.

Hermione avait lentement roulé sur elle-même pour se retrouver face à son professeur de potions. Elle avait fini par venir caler sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Profondémment ébranlé par la douleur de son élève qui faisait écho à celle qu'il avait ressentie après avoir perdu sa mère dans sa jeunesse, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues avec peine, Severus avait essayé de calmer la jeune femme comme il pouvait en imprimant de la main dans son dos des caresses apaisantes jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'endormir, exténuée.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	25. Qui apaise la colère éteint un feu

******Disclaimer :** ****_Ici, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J. K. Rowling. Je me contente de les lui emprunter et de les faire évoluer dans une fiction qui est le fruit de mon imagination et qui elle seule m'appartient._

**Note de l'auteur :** _Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Voilà un nouveau chapitre après un bien trop longtemps, je le sais et je vous demande de m'en excuser. Je suis loin de vous avoir oublié mais je n'ai vraiment que peu de temps à consacrer à cette fanfiction entre la prépa et la fac de droit, à mon grand damn ! Quoi qu'il en soit, soyez sûrs que je compte bien la mener à son terme ! Ainsi, concernant les publications à venir, je vous posterai encore deux ou trois chapitres dans le courant de l'année scolaire si mon emploi du temps me le permet avant de vous en faire parvenir la suite et fin cet été. Pour me faire pardonner de cette longue absence j'ai également un petit cadeau pour vous qui arrivera sûrement dans le courant du mois de décembre...Très probablement aux alentours de noël :-) En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>Le rire désincarné de Voldemort vrilla les tympans d'Hermione, lui arrachant un gémissement désespéré. Maintenue agenouillée sur le sol d'une pièce lugubre par deux mangemorts qui l'obligeaient à faire face aux corps sans vie de ses parents littéralement cloués au mur en face d'elle, la jeune femme avait l'impression d'être plongée au coeur de l'enfer. Elle tentait vainement de se détourner de cette vision d'horreur, trop fermement maintenue par ses deux bourreaux. A quelques pas de là, dans un coin de la pièce, elle pouvait apercevoir le seigneur des ténèbres qui, un sourire sadique accroché aux lèvres se délectait de la voir souffrir.<p>

**HP-HP-HP**

Hermione se redressa d'un mouvement brusque, la respiration hachée. Tremblant de tous ses membres, elle ne venait pas seulement de faire un cauchemar horrible mais de revivre la découverte terrible de la mort de ses parents à laquelle elle avait été confrontée quelques heures plus tôt. Les images qu'elle était parvenue à chasser de son esprit pour quelques heures de répit, qu'elle venait de passer entre les bras réconfortant de son professeur de Potions, l'assaillant de nouveau, elle ne put empêcher ses yeux de se remplir de larmes. Alors elle se leva sans un bruit prenant soin de ne pas réveiller l'homme qui dormait près d'elle et quitta sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

Se retrouvant seule en plein milieu du salon, la gorge nouée, elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Trop légèrement vêtue, elle avait froid. Aussi alla-t-elle s'emparer de l'épaisse cape noire de son professeur qui avait été négligemment jetée sur le dossier de son canapé en cuir. Elle la passa par dessus ses épaules avant de promener son regard humide et empreint de tristesse sur la pièce faiblement éclairée. L'ombre d'un sourire vint alors effleurer ses lèvres quand elle repensa au mal qu'elle avait eu à s'accoutumer à ce nouveau cadre de vie quelques mois auparavant. Puis peu à peu, le temps passant, elle s'y était habituée. En réalité, cela ne s'était pas révélé aussi difficile qu'elle n'avait pu le présumer, son professeur s'étant montré beaucoup plus agréable à vivre qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Par la suite, apprenant à connaître l'homme qui se cachait derrière le masque, elle avait commencé à le trouver sympathique et à l'apprécier un peu plus que de raison pour un professeur. La proximité sans doutes... Avait-elle tenté de se convaincre dans les débuts. Mais ce sentiment persistant, elle en était arrivé à la conclusion que c'était autre chose... Quelque chose de plus fort qui la liait à lui mais qu'elle s'était trouvée incapable de nommer.

La relation cordiale qu'ils étaient donc venus à entretenir avait amené Hermione à se sentir en confiance à ses côtés et lui avait permis de retrouver cette douce sensation de trouver un refuge dans les appartements de son professeur à l'instar de la salle commune des Gryffondors qui avait vue s'écouler certains des moments les plus heureux de sa vie ou de la maison de ses parents...

Mais dorénavant, plus rien n'allait jamais plus être comme avant parce que d'abjects personnages lui avaient arrachés les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle. La prochaine fois qu'elle allait être forcée d'y retourner, elle ne trouverait plus son père en train de l'attendre avec impatience sur le pas de la porte... Sa mère l'accueillerait plus jamais avec ses plats préférés, préparés avec amour en prévision de son arrivée... L'ambiance chaleureuse qui y régnait habituellement aurait disparue, envolée à jamais pour laisser place au silence, et au froid... Glacial.

Quand la guerre toucherait à sa fin, si elle y survivait, quand Severus souhaiterait retrouver la jouissance de ses quartiers et sa tranquilité... Quand ses études se termineraient et qu'elle ne serait plus autorisée à résider à Poudlard elle se retrouverait seule et sans personne... Seule, avec ses regrets de n'avoir pas assez dit à ses parents à quel point elle les aimait... Se mordant les doigts d'avoir trop peu profiter d'eux les dernières années...

En effet, n'ayant jamais eu beaucoup d'amis avant d'entrer à Poudlard, elle avait toujours accordé une grande importance à ses parents. Elle avait toujours été extrêmement proche d'eux jusqu'à la moitié de sa première année au collège de sorcellerie, leur écrivant régulièrement et leur racontant en détail ses journées, toutes les choses nouvelles qu'elle apprenait ou qu'elle découvrait à l'école. Puis, tout avait changé le soir d'Halloween, quand Harry et Ron étaient venus la sauver des griffes du Troll que le professeur Quirrell avait introduit à Poudlard.

Refusant de les inquiéter elle avait commencé à devenir plus évasive dans le contenu de ses lettres. Puis, peu à peu acceptée par Harry, Ron et le reste de ses camarades de Gryffondor, goûtant aux joies de l'amitié, elle en était venu à les négliger... A les tenir à l'écart de sa vie.

Et maintenant ils étaient morts par sa faute : parce qu'elle avait choisi de se lier d'amitié avec Harry Potter sans soupeser les conséquences que ça allait pouvoir avoir sur sa famille ! Si et seulement si elle n'avait jamais croisé sa route, si ils ne s'étaient pas liés d'amitier, peut-être ses parents seraient-ils encore vivant à l'heure qu'il était ? Tout était de sa faute ! S'enflamma soudain Hermione en se ruant sur la bibliothèque de son professeur de Potions. Elle attrapa au hasard des livres qui y étaient rangés et les envoya valser au travers de la pièce avec une rare violence ! Après quoi, ce fut contre son bureau qu'elle se retourna. D'un geste elle balaya toutes les copies et les livres qui y étaient déposées. Elle s'en prit ainsi à tout ce qui lui passait sous la main et quand elle n'eut plus rien sur quoi passer ses nerfs, ce fut contre sa propre personne qu'elle retourna sa colère. Elle se mit à marteler à grands coups un des murs de la pièce de ses petits poings fermés jusqu'à se faire saigner en poussant des petits cris de douleur étouffés.

Dans la chambre attenante, Severus se réveilla en sursaut. Tiré de son sommeil par un vacarme effrayant, il se redressa brusquemment dans le lit de son élève. Constatant l'absence de cette dernière à côté de lui, une vive inquiétude le gagna presque instantanément et son coeur se mit à tambouriner violemment dans sa poitrine. Alors, sans plus attendre, il se leva d'un seul bon avant de se précipiter dans le salon, saccagé. Il resta une seconde figé de surprise face au spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux avant de rejoindre Hermione, en larmes, qui frappait de toutes ses forces un des murs de la pièce, les poings en sang. Il la saisit fermement par la taille avant de l'attirer durement en arrière.

- Hermione ! S'écria-t-il. Stop ! Stop !

La jeune femme, aveuglée par la douleur qui la submergeait et la colère qui grondait en elle se débattit comme une démente en battant des pieds et des mains pour tenter d'échapper à l'étreinte de son professeur. Mais, déterminé à ne pas la lâcher, celui-ci résista. Après de longues minutes, Hermione, épuisée par cette lutte acharnée qui se révéla vaine finit par se calmer, épuisée et s'affaisser dans les bras de Rogue. Ce dernier, la soutenant, en profita pour se laisser glisser au sol, légèrement essouflé. Il eut besoin d'un petit moment pour retrouver une respiration régulière. A la suite de quoi il se pencha vers la jeune lionne qui sanglotait doucement contre lui. Il lui releva le menton avec délicatesse et la força à le regarder. Celle-ci, les yeux embués de larmes et rouge de honte, se trouva incapable de soutenir son regard plus de quelques secondes, aussi, bientôt, elle détourna le visage.

- Pourquoi ? L'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix brisée qui heurta Rogue au plus profond de lui-même

- Douce Hermione... Souffla-t-il en réponse. Rien de ce qui est arrivé n'est de votre faute, vous entendez ? Le seul fautif et le seul qui doit payer et qui paiera dans cette histoire – _soyez-en certaine_ - c'est Voldemort. En attendant je vous interdis de vous faire le moindre mal...

La jeune femme hocha faiblement la tête, la tête niché contre la poitrine de l'homme.

- De toutes façons, quoi qu'il en soit de vos intentions sur la question, il est hors de question que je vous laisse faire... Ajouta Severus le regard noir et les mâchoires légèrement crispées, en effleurant du boût des doigts les mains abîmées de la jeune femme qu'il tenait fermement contre lui.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	26. Note d'espoir

**Disclaimer :** _Ici, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J. K. Rowling. Je me contente de les lui emprunter et de les faire évoluer dans une fiction qui est le fruit de mon imagination et qui elle seule m'appartient._

**Note de l'auteur :** _Bonsoir à tous. J'ai quelques jours de vacances devant moi, enfin ! Donc le temps pour écrire et publier :D Voici donc, après un long moment d'attente (gomen .), le chapitre 26. J'espère qu'il vous plaira même si j'ai peut-être un peu trop poussé le côté "mélo-dramatique" à la fin de ce chapitre ce qui pourra par conséquent paraître "cliché" à certains. Par ailleurs, je vous avais promis, la dernière fois, une petite surprise pour me faire pardonner de mon retard s'agissant la publication du précédent chapitre... Mais avec les révisions des partiels ça m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit :-/ Il s'agit en fait de la traduction d'un petit OS mettant en scène mon couple préféré à savoir Hermione/Rogue (quel surprise ! :P) qui m'a beaucoup plus et fait rire et que je tenais donc à vous faire partager ! Je le posterai dans le courant de la semaine. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! En oubliant pas de remercier au passage toutes les personnes qui ont continué à me laisser des reviews malgré mon absence prolongée (**Céline**, **vuir**, **Polypocket**, **Joth**, **Gaa**, **SNT59**, **Dark Cape** et **beatrice**), ainsi que tous les lecteurs fantômes et ceux qui ont ajouté mon histoire à leur liste de favoris et/ou d'alerte !_

* * *

><p><em>"Pour résoudre les conflits humains, l'homme doit élaborer une méthode qui exclut les représailles, l'agression et la vengeance. Le fondement d'une telle méthode est l'amour."<em>

**Martin Luther King, Jr.**

* * *

><p>Ce furent les gémissements apeurés de son meilleur ami qui tirèrent le jeune Ronald Weasley du sommeil cette nuit-là. Soucieux, le garçon se redressa dans la pénombre et fronça les sourcils, distinguant la silhouette agitée de son camarade. Alors, il attrapa sa baguette sur sa table de nuit et prononça un <em>'lumos'<em> à voix basse avant de se lever et de le rejoindre. Il s'accroupit près de lui.

Ron était bien placé pour savoir qu'Harry Potter faisait régulièrement des cauchemars parce que cela faisait presque six ans qu'il partageait sa chambre avec lui. Mais il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi affecté par l'un d'entre eux qu'en cet instant. En effet, le jeune brun suait à grosses gouttes et respirait avec difficulté tandis que des larmes inondaient ses joues pâles.

Décontenancé, Ron vint, d'une de ses grandes mains tremblantes, dégager le front transpirant de son meilleur ami avant de venir presser avec délicatesse une de ses frêles épaules.

- Hey, vieux frère, réveille-toi, l'implora-t-il. Ce n'est qu'un horrible cauchemar que t'es en train de faire là. Ouvre les yeux et tout sera terminé.

Le jeune brun marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles. S'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne semblait toujours pas revenu à lui alors Ron persista. Il continua à appeler son ami dans le noir. Il savait que celui-ci lui était toujours reconnaissant de l'arracher aux ténèbres de ses peurs les plus enfouies qui revenaient le hanter toutes les nuits.

Ses efforts finirent par payer. Soudain, le jeune homme se releva vivement les yeux exorbités. Il déglutit avec force difficultés avant de se tourner vers Ronald qui l'observait avec appréhension, silencieux.

- Ron, l'interpella-t-il. Hermione !

- Quoi Hermione ? Demanda le rouquin paniqué.

- Ses parents... Il a tué ses parents... Articula-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Ron s'écarta légèrement de son ami, effrayé. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? C'était juste un cauchemar, hein ?

- Non Ron, je l'ai vu... Souffla Harry.

Alors que le rouquin s'apprêtait à répliquer, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volet, laissant apparaître son père et Dumbledore dans l'encadrement. Ils avaient le visage sombre ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. A les voir, Ron comprit avec horreur que son meilleur ami n'avait pas fait qu'un simple cauchemar. Il se releva lentement à la suite d'Harry et attendit en retenant son souffle que les deux adultes prennent enfin la parole.

- Rasseyez-vous, jeunes gens, les pria Dumbledore. Il vaut mieux... J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer... Comme nous le craignions, Voldemort préparez une attaque dans son coin et il a frappé en début de soirée, les informa-t-il.

Il baissa légèrement la tête avant de poursuivre d'une voix enrouée.

- Les parents d'Hermione Granger ont été sauvagement assassinés par Lucius Malefoy et Amycus Carrow sur ordre de Voldemort qui a exposé les cadavres de ces derniers dans une mise en scène macabre à la vue de votre amie...

A ces mots, Harry qui s'était doucement rassit sur son lit à la suite de Ron comme leur avait conseillé Dumbledore avant de leur annoncer la mort des parents de leur meilleure amie se releva d'un bond, comme une furie.

- Je veux la voir ! S'écria-t-il. Je veux voir Hermione !

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Harry, tenta de le dissuader Dumbledore. Pas ce soir.

Mais face à l'obstination du jeune homme qui bouillait de colère et qui menaçait d'exploser, le vieil homme céda. Après avoir salué les Weasley qui s'étaient tous rassemblés dans le salon la mine défaite, désolés pour leur amie désormais orpheline, il quitta le Terrier, accompagné d'Harry.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il lui tendit le bras et attendit que celui-ci ne le saisisse avant de transplaner devant les grilles de l'école. Dumbledore les ouvrit à l'aide d'un sort informulé puis les deux hommes traversèrent silencieusement le Parc de Poudlard, puis les couloirs du château jusqu'aux appartements de Severus Rogue.

Dumbledore n'eut pas le temps de retenir son élève que celui-ci tambourinait déjà à grands coups contre la porte qui en masquait l'entrée.

- Je vous en prie monsieur Potter, calmez-vous ! S'énerva le directeur en écartant le jeune homme. Si vous voulez que je vous laisse parler à Miss Granger vous avez intérêt à vous calmer ! Le prévint-il.

Tandis qu'il mettait Harry en garde, Rogue apparut dans l'entrée, manifestement surpris de les trouver là.

- Monsieur le directeur ? S'enquit-il.

Celui-ci lui expliqua que le jeune Gryffondor souhaitait s'entretenir avec Hermione à propos des évènements récents. Alors le professeur de Potions s'effaça pour les laisser rentrer dans ses appartements, à contre coeur.

- Elle est dans sa chambre, indiqua-t-il à l'adresse d'Harry.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les quartiers d'Hermione. Il frappa doucement à la porte avant d'entrer et de repousser le battant derrière lui. Il trouva son amie assise au bord de son lit, les yeux rougis.

Il s'avança doucement vers elle, la gorge nouée.

- Hermione, je... Commença-t-il.

- Ne dis rien s'il-te-plaît, l'interrompit la jeune femme en se relevant, la voix tremblante. Ne dis rien... Souffla-t-elle. Je... Je... Je sais ce que tu vas me dire et... Non... Ce n'est pas de ta faute... Même si... Je... C'est déjà assez difficile comme cela... Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre à quel point tu es désolé... Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à porter ta culpabilité en plus de la mienne... Alors ne dis rien Harry... S'il-te-plaît...

- Oh, Hermione ! S'exclama alors le jeune homme en se précipitant vers elle pour l'étreindre avec force. Je te jure qu'il paiera pour ce qu'il a fait ! Il est allé trop loin, chuchota-t-il. Je ne le laisserai pas recommencer, jamais...

La jeune femme lui rendit son étreinte et vint caler sa tête dans le creux son épaule.

- Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour vivre sans eux... Sanglota-t-elle doucement.

- Tu vas apprendre... Murmura Harry tout bas. Ce ne sera pas facile, mais tu ne seras pas seule. Je suis là. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Puis il y a Ron aussi. Et Ginny... Puis... Je... Rogue aussi. Tu es devenue importante pour lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Lui demanda-t-elle, intriguée, en s'écartant légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'à chaque fois que je t'approche d'un peu trop près, il a légèrement tendance à sortir de ses gonds ? S'amusa Harry. Et le soir du bal, comment il te couvait du regard ? Tu as déjà vu Rogue faire danser une jeune femme toute une soirée ? Je crois que c'est une première dans l'histoire de Poudlard ! Sans compter qu'il a accepté de te protéger et de t'accueillir dans ses appartements. Je suis persuadé qu'il t'aime, sourit-il. Si je ne me trompe pas et que c'est réciproque, laisse-le prendre soin de toi.

Hermione lui rendit un faible sourire.

- Tu sais, continua Harry la voix légèrement rauque. Après mes parents, quand Sirius est mort l'année dernière, j'ai cru que je ne me relèverai pas. Que j'étais destiné à tuer Voldemort et à mourir... Je n'avais plus d'espoir. J'étais éteint... Littéralement. Puis, je me suis rapproché de Ginny. Et... Elle a réussi à me faire regarder ma situation sous un autre angle... Elle a réussi à me faire comprendre que si je continuai à broyer du noir comme je le faisais, Voldemort aurait gagné quelle que fut l'issue de la bataille finale... Maintenant, avec l'amour qu'elle me donne j'ai enfin l'espoir d'un avenir alors je me dis que tous les sacrifices que j'ai pu faire jusque là pour tenter de vaincre le mal n'étaient peut-être pas vains... Evidemment, ça n'atténue pas la douleur qui est toujours aussi intense et ça n'efface pas la colère... Mais, ça aide vraiment à avancer et à canaliser tous ces sentiments négatifs qui me nécrosaient le coeur pour en faire une force, une source de volonté et de motivation pour continuer à me battre... Jusqu'au boût... Je comprends enfin à quel point Dumbledore a raison quand il dit que l'amour est notre arme la plus puissante contre le mal...

Hermione qui écoutait attentivement son ami, acquiesça.

**HP-HP-HP**

Rogue regarda Harry pénétrer dans la chambre d'Hermione et refermer la porte derrière lui. Il la fixa encore quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers Albus Dumbledore qui se tenait debout près du manteau de la cheminée.

- Un verre ? Lui proposa-t-il alors.

- Vous avez du Xérès ?

Le professeur de Potions hocha la tête. Il servit Dumbledore avant de se verser à lui-même une goutte de Whisky-Pur-Feu. Il avala la boisson d'un trait avant de se mettre à faire les cents pas dans la pièce.

Il se demandait ce que le fils Potter pouvait bien avoir à dire à sa protégée à cette heure si avancée de la nuit. Après dix minutes qui lui parurent une éternité et mille questions plus tard, Dumbledore le pria d'aller voir ce que les deux jeunes gens faisaient. Il devait raccompagner Harry chez les Weasley.

Severus accéda à sa demande. Il entrouvit légèrement la porte qui était demeurée légèrement entrebaillée. Il put apercevoir les deux jeunes gens étroitement enlacés et saisit quelques bribes de leur conversation qui lui vrillèrent le coeur et lui retournèrent l'estomac _"... t'aime. Si je ne me trompe c'est réciproque, laisse-le..."_.

Ne voulant pas entendre un mot de plus, il referma la porte et retourna près de Dumbledore.

- Ils discutent, l'informa-t-il, furieux.

Ainsi donc il se passait vraiment quelque chose entre Hermione et Potter, et ce dernier tentait de convaincre la jeune femme de laisser tomber quelqu'un pour se mettre en couple avec lui alors qu'elle venait de perdre ses parents. Il ne manquait pas de culot ce petit prétentieux ! Il se croyait vraiment tout permis !

- Très bien, acquiesça Dumbledore.

Les deux hommes laissèrent passer encore quelques minutes, puis ce fut au tour de Dumbledore de se diriger près de la chambre d'Hermione. Il frappa trois coups secs à la porte.

- Harry, appela le vieil homme, nous allons devoir y aller !

A l'intérieur de la pièce, Harry qui achevait sa tirade embrassa sa meilleure amie avant de rejoindre Dumbledore dans le salon. Tous deux saluèrent le professeur de Potions avant de s'en aller.

Celui-ci mit quelques secondes avant de se décider à aller retrouver Hermione dans la chambre. Il la découvrit allongée sur son lit en train de fixer le plafond. Celle-ci, en entendant Severus entrer se redressa légèrement et lui adressa un sourire timide.

Ce dernier détourna le visage et récupéra sa baguette qu'il avait laissé sur la table de nuit la jeune femme avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

- Où allez-vous ? S'étonna Hermione, la voix légèrement tremblante, paniquée à l'idée de se retrouver seule.

- Je retourne dans ma chambre, dit Rogue comme si ça relevait de l'évidence. J'imagine que monsieur Potter n'apprécierait pas de savoir sa petite amie dans le même lit qu'un autre homme...

La jeune femme ouvrit des yeux ronds. Elle ? La petite amie d'Harry Potter ? Mais que lui chantait-il là ? C'était complètement absurde. Elle se leva et s'avança vers son professeur. Elle glissa une de ses petites mains dans la sienne et chercha à capter son regard.

- Harry sort avec Ginny monsieur... Le détrompa Hermione. Et je... Moi, j'ai besoin de vous... Que vous restiez près de moi... Ne me laissez pas s'il-vous-plaît... Vous aviez promis... L'implora-t-elle la voix chevrotante.

Severus hésita quelques secondes avant d'attirer fiévreusement la jeune femme contre lui. Il la serra à l'étouffer. Il ne la laisserait jamais seule. Il ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse la faire souffrir. Il avait mis du temps à se l'avouer mais il ne pouvait plus lutter contre ses sentiments. Il l'aimait furieusement, à en devenir maladivement jaloux. C'en était presque effrayant. Il n'avait encore jamais ressenti ça pour personne auparavant. Ainsi, si elle n'était pas à Potter, elle pouvait être à lui et à lui seul si elle le voulait bien. En tous cas, il se promit de tout mettre en oeuvre pour qu'elle veuille bien de lui malgré la différence d'âge, malgré leurs statuts respectif, magré tout ce qui pouvait constituer une barrière entre eux.

De son côté, Hermione en se pressant dans les bras de son professeur repensa à tout ce que lui avait dit Harry un peu plus tôt. Puis, l'image du baiser que son professeur et elle avaient échangé alors qu'ils croyaient mourir, prisonniers du seigneur des ténèbres, lui revint à l'esprit. Puis, elle se fit la réfléxion qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi en sécurité et serène que près de lui. Et que ce sentiment qu'elle n'arrivait pas à nommer mais qui pulsait pourtant dans chaque parcelle de son être lorsqu'elle le voyait, cette sensation désagréable de manque qui l'envahissait soudain lorsqu'ils étaient séparés, c'était peut-être ça l'amour, le vrai.

Elle en arriva alors à la conclusion qu'Harry avait peut-être raison. Peut-être que sa seule chance de ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir le plus total c'était de se raccrocher à ce sentiment qui semblait avoir élu domicile dans son coeur et qui, si elle ne se trompait pas, était partagé par son professeur.

A cette pensée la jeune femme se détacha légèrement de l'homme qui semblait en proie au doute et à l'appréhension et qui avait l'oeil interrogateur. Elle se releva légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et vint déposer un baiser volatil sur ses lèvres. Euphorique, Severus passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, l'empêchant ainsi de reculer et reprit possession de ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa d'abord avec délicatesse, presque religieusement avant d'approfondir le baiser qui dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient obliger de s'écarter à cause du manque d'air. Hermione vint alors attacher ses bras frêles derrière la nuque de son professeur et vint nicher son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Après quelques secondes, elle fondit alors en larmes, exténuée et rattrapée par les évènements tragiques de la journée qu'elle venait de vivre mais elle à fois heureuse parce qu'elle ne serait pas seule pour affronter la douleur causée par la perte de ses parents.

Rogue se mit alors à la bercer doucement et ils restèrent ainsi enlacés un long moment. Puis, le professeur de Potions finit par soulever sa jeune élève contre lui et la porter jusqu'à son lit sur lequel il la déposa précautionneusement. Celle-ci se glissa entre ses draps tandis que l'homme faisait le tour de la pièce pour venir s'étendre de l'autre côté du lit.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur le front de la Gryffondor avant de se redresser pour plonger son regard noir dans le sien. Il vint essuyer les larmes qui brillaient sur sa joue du boût des doigts.

- Dors maintenant, je suis là... Je ne te laisserai pas, murmura-t-il en l'entourant de ses bras avant d'éteindre la lumière à l'aide d'un sort informulé.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	27. Dans la gueule du loup

**Disclaimer :** _Ici, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J. K. Rowling. Je me contente de les lui emprunter et de les faire évoluer dans une fiction qui est le fruit de mon imagination et qui elle seule m'appartient._

**Note de l'auteur :** _Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Alors pour commencer je tiens à m'excuser pour tout le retard que j'ai accumulé que ce soit dans l'avancée de cette fiction ou dans la traduction que je vous ai promise dernièrement. Je me suis laissée emporter par mes obligations mais je vous promets que je me rattraperai dès que les beaux jours arriveront avec les vacances ! Par ailleurs, je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont continué à me laisser des reviews (**Liysz**,** Polypocket**, **Gaa**, **Eileen19**, **SNT59**, **beatrice**, **noumea**,** Diane37**, et **Dark Cape**) __: ça me donne énormément de courage, et me pousse à continuer à écrire pour vous malgré tout le travail qui est le mien. De la même façon, merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leur favoris et/ou alerte ainsi qu'aux lecteurs fantômes. Enfin, excusez-moi par avance pour les quelques fautes d'orthographes ou de syntaxes que vous trouverez très probablement dans ce chapitre. Il m'arrive parfois de ne pas faire attention et je n'ai pas de bêta qui supervise avant publication, alors n'hésitez pas à me signaler tout ce qui peut vous écorcher les yeux !_

* * *

><p>Lord Voldemort exultait. Il se félicitait de n'avoir pas cédé à son impulsion première qui lui dictait de tuer ses deux prisonniers : Severus Rogue le traitre et Hermione Granger la sang impur, et de les avoir laissé s'échapper. Après maintes réflexion, il avait estimé que le poids de la blessure morale causée par l'assassinat des parents de sa meilleure amie serait bien plus difficile à porter pour le survivant que la disparition de celle-ci. En effet, tant qu'il la fréquenterait, il aurait à affronter la détresse et le ressentiment de son amie orpheline.<p>

Le seigneur des ténèbres était intimement persuadé que sa jeune victime reprocherait au survivant d'être la cause de tous ses maux. Ainsi, grâce à lui, les fantômes des parents de la jeune Hermione Jean Granger se trouveraient toujours entre cette dernière et Harry James Potter. Leur amitié, si précieuse pour le jeune homme, se trouverait être définitivement entâchée par ce tragique évènement et n'y survivrait sans doutes pas. Et il s'en réjouissait d'avance.

Il avait fait une promesse à son ennemi juré l'année précédente, après l'avoir affronté lui et sa bande au ministère de la magie : _"tu es un idiot Harry Potter, **tu vas tout perdre**"_. Et il était bien décidé à la tenir, et ce, quoi qu'il puisse lui en coûter. Il allait s'attacher à lui arracher tout ce à quoi il tenait : ses amis, son amour, l'espoir et enfin, quand l'heure tant attendue serait venue, la vie.

A ce propos, il attendait de pied ferme un de ses plus fidèles lieutenants à qui il s'apprêtait à confier une mission de la plus haute importance. Effectivement, il avait convoqué Fenrir Greyback qu'il projetait d'envoyer s'introduire dans la forêt interdite attenante au parc du collège de sorcellerie de Poudlard aux fins de rallier toutes les créatures qui y vivaient. Les centaures étaient sa priorité car ils savaient lire l'avenir dans les astres, et les avoir dans son camp lui donnerait un avantage certain sur ses adversaires.

**HP-HP-HP**

A Poudlard, dans son bureau, un homme taciturne, les sourcils froncés et le regard noir, tournait en rond, comme un lion en cage, dans son bureau. Il s'agissait de Remus Lupin. Débordé par les évènements de l'avant-veille (_l'enlèvement de Rogue et de la jeune Hermione Granger par Lord Voldemort et deux de ses sbires, et le meurtre tragique des parents de celle-ci_) comme l'ensemble de l'odre du Phoenix, il avait omis de vérifier son stock de potion tue-loup et se retrouvait avec une malle de flasques vides un jour de pleine lune ce qui n'était guère pour le réjouir.

La situation était d'autant plus frustrante qu'il se refusait catégoriquement à aller déranger Severus Rogue qui dépensait toute son énergie et passait le plus clair de son temps à s'occuper de sa jeune protégée endeuillée. Il allait donc devoir se débrouiller seul, même si ça le démangeait de jeter à bas ses principes moraux et de descendre dans les cachots pour solliciter l'aide de son collègue de travail et allié. Toutefois, après maintes tergiversations, il décida qu'il ferait sans la précieuse potion qui lui manquait et que lorsque le soir tomberait, il se rendrait dans la forêt interdite. Il savait qu'il mettrait un moment à récupérer de la nuit qu'il allait passer mais c'était bien le prix à payer pour sa négligence.

S'il s'était préoccupé plus tôt de contrôler son stock de potion, il aurait pu demeurer au château paisiblement.

**HP-HP-HP**

Fenrir Greyback était déterminé à s'attirer les bonnes grâces du seigneur des ténèbres, ce pourquoi il avait accepté sans rechigner la mission que celui-ci lui avait confié et qui consistait à pénétrer dans la forêt interdite pour tenté de convaincre le plus de créatures possible de rejoindre les rangs du Lord noir. La vérité était que ce n'était pour lui pas tâche ardue dans la mesure où des barrières de sécurité n'avaient été dressées par les professeurs de Poudlard, et l'ordre du Phoenix, qu'à la lisière de la forêt interdite qui bordait l'enceinte de l'école. Les lisières extérieures n'étaient pas protégées. Il lui serait donc aisé d'y pénétrer.

Il s'y était déjà rendu à plusieurs reprise pour chasser lorsqu'il en avait eu marre de croquer du moldu et avait besoin de se nourrir de la chair de créatures magiques.

**HP-HP-HP**

Lorsqu'il vit le jour décliner par la fenêtre de son bureau, Remus commença à se préparer pour la nuit à venir. Il se rendit dans ses quartiers privés et alla chercher dans ses placards des vêtements usés auxquels il ne tenait pas particulièrement car ceux-ci se termineraient en lambeaux dès qu'il se transformerait pour prendre son apparence de loup. Il les enfila rapidement puis se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage avant d'aviser son reflet dans le miroir. Les traits tirés, il traça d'un doigt une des cicatrices qui lui barrait la joue. Elle était l'oeuvre de feu son meilleur ami, Sirius Black, lorsque 3 ans plutôt il avait tenté de l'empêcher de s'en prendre à Harry, Ron, Hermione et Rogue alors qu'il avait perdu tout contrôle de lui même, se souvint-il, désolé qu'il ne soit plus là. Après s'être observé quelques secondes durant, il se détourna de la glace et retourna dans sa chambre.

Là, il rangea sa baguette sur sa table de nuit. Il n'en aurait pas l'utilité et ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la perdre dans la forêt interdite. Après quoi, il tira de sous son lit un vieux coffre. A l'intérieur se trouvait une dizaine de paires de chaussures toutes semblables. Il en attrapa une qu'il chaussa sans perdre de temps avant de passer une cape par dessus ses épaules et de quitter la pièce. Il laissa un mot sur son bureau à l'intention des personnes qui viendraient le visiter en son absence pour les informer de son indisponibilité, avant de sortir.

D'un pas vif, Remus traversa les couloirs vides et silencieux de Poudlard. Arrivé dans le hall du château, il poussa les lourdes portes en chêne de l'entrée et atterrit dans le parc. Il leva alors les yeux vers le ciel qui commençait à s'assombrir tandis que le soleil se couchait. Il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui pour rejoindre la forêt interdite avant que la pleine lune ne se lève et ne produise sur lui ses redoutables effets.

Les mains dans les poches, il se dirigea alors lentement vers le bois qui allait l'abriter pour la nuit. Il s'arrêta à l'orée de la forêt et s'adossa contre un arbre, attendant que les premiers rayons de lune n'éclairent la nuit qui commençait à recouvrir le ciel de son sombre manteau. Il patienta de longues minutes durant avant de juger qu'au vue de la position du soleil à l'horizon, il était temps pour lui de s'éclipser. La lune allait bientôt se montrer et sa transformation allait débuter. Il était temps pour lui de se cacher. Il s'enfonça donc doucement dans les entrailles de la forêt avant de disparaître entre les arbres.

**HP-HP-HP**

Voilà d'interminables minutes que Fenrir Greyback rôdait au coeur de la forêt interdite à la recherche des centaures à convaincre en priorité de rejoindre les rangs de son maître mais il n'en avait pas trouver la moindre trace. C'était presque à croire qu'ils avaient pris la fuite, et s'étaient cachés, effrayés par quelque chose ou peut-être quelqu'un. Il n'était pas prêt de mener à bien sa mission à ce rythme-là et commençait réellement à perdre patience... Quand soudain, il entendit un grognement rauque et profond. Alors il se figea. Oh, il connaissait ce genre de grondement par coeur. Il s'agissait de celui que poussaient ses semblables lorsqu'ils se transformaient. Intéressant... Un lycan dans les parages ? Ceci pouvait expliquer la mystérieuse disparition des centaures, êtres méfiants au possible.

Ce faisant, Greyback s'avança en se guidant à l'aide des halètements que son semblable lycan poussait. Lorsqu'il distingua la silhouette de celui-ci qui se découpait dans la nuit, un peu plus loin, il arrêta sa marche et commença à escalader l'abre le plus proche, se hissant de branche en branche, jusqu'à se trouver au-dessus de la bête.

Il observa l'homme agité qui achevait une transformation visiblement très douloureuse douloureuse pour lui. Quand tout à coup, celui-ci rejeta brutalement la tête en arrière en poussant un nouveau râle étouffé, il reconnu à la lueur de la lune, Remus Lupin. Un franc sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres gerçées. Quelle belle opportunité qui s'offrait à lui en cet instant ! Il n'en croyait pas sa chance ! S'il ramenait un professeur de Poudlard à Voldemort, il lui ménagerait peut-être une chance de s'infiltrer au plus près des rangs ennemis. Avec ça, il espérait s'attacher toute sa bienveillance.

Par conséquent, se refusant de perdre plus de temps à des réflexions inutiles, Fenrir sauta de son perchoir et atterrit derrière Lupin qui, en pleine transformation, ne l'entendit pas. Il en profita donc pour casser une épaisse branche basse d'un arbre imposant qui s'élevait près de lui. Il saisit ensuite fermement la masse à deux mains et asséna un coup extrêmement violent à la base de la nuque de son ennemi qui s'effondra lourdement sur le sol.

**HP-HP-HP**

Un cri déchirant, provenant du repaire de Lord Voldemort, vint briser le silence de la nuit. Si quelqu'un s'était trouvé aux alentours, il se serait glacé d'effroi à l'entente de ce cri d'animal blessé, probablement à l'agonie. Mais il n'y avait personne... Et le seigneur des ténèbres, conscient de cet état de fait, prenait d'autant plus de plaisir à torturer la bête qui se tenait à ses pieds à coup d'endoloris répétés. Il s'agissait de Remus Lupin : professeur de Poudlard et membre de l'ordre du Phoenix. L'homme, lorsqu'il aurait repris forme humaine, lui serait de la plus grande utilité. Il pourrait lui arracher un cheveu et s'en servir pour sa préparation de polynectar. Il ferait boire la potion à un de ses plus fidèles lieutenants et lui ordonnerait de s'introduire au collège de sorcellerie. Mais en attendant, il avait bien le droit de s'amuser un peu, non ?

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	28. Des apparences trompeuses

**Disclaimer :** _Ici, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J. K. Rowling. Je me contente de les lui emprunter et de les faire évoluer dans une fiction qui est le fruit de mon imagination et qui elle seule m'appartient._

**Note de l'auteur :** _Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Alors tout d'abord je tiens à remercier **Eileen18**, **beatrice**, **Lyllooh** et **Diane37** pour leur review ainsi que toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire le chapitre précédent. En voilà un nouveau qui, j'espère vous plaira tout autant, ou, à tout le moins, ne vous décevra pas. Enfin, je me vois obliger de m'excuser par avance auprès de vous mais je ne pourrais pas poster de nouveau chapitre avant le mois de juin car je reprends les cours lundi et j'enchaîne sur les partiels et un stage pour la fac... Donc je n'aurais pas le temps de venir faire des MAJ. Ceci dit, trêve de bavardage ! Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, dans l'attente de vos impressions !_

* * *

><p>Jeté à même le sol, sur un lit de feuilles mortes légèrement humides, Remus Lupin qui avait ramené ses genoux, qu'il entourait de ses bras dénudés, contre sa poitrine, de sorte qu'il se trouvait ainsi en position foetale, grelottait. Si on lui avait posé la question, il se serait trouvé incapable de dire si c'était à cause de la peur, du froid ou de la colère, ou des trois en même. Quoi qu'il puisse en être, il avait fait montre d'une grande imprudence en partant passer la nuit seul dans la forêt interdite sans prévenir personne de son départ, et voilà que maintenant, il se retrouvait dans un état critique.<p>

Pris au piège par Lord Voldemort alors que, transformé en loup, il n'avait plus aucune conscience de lui-même, il s'était réveillé, un peu plus tôt, recroquevillé à ses peids. L'homme à la tête de serpent lui avait alors adressé un sourire sadique en guise de bonjour et l'avait roué de coup avant de le relever sans ménagement pour lui arracher une poignée de cheveux. Après quoi, il l'avait forcé à à se coucher par terre et de l'avait enchaîné sans aucune douceur à un tronc d'arbre massif en plein milieu d'une forêt qui lui était totalement inconnue.

Le visage tuméfié, le corps parsemé d'ecchymoses, affamé, et sans aucun moyen pour se défendre, Remus était littéralement à la merci du seigneur des ténèbres. Les yeux clos, il suppliait le ciel de toutes ses forces de faire en sorte que son bourreau ne le soumette pas à une nouvelle séance de torture pour obtenir des informations sur sa personnalité, ses élèves, collègues et amis ou encore sur les principales missions de l'ordre du Phénix car Merlin seul savait à quel point la faim pouvait être mauvaise conseillère. Perfide, elle pouvait entraîner le meilleur des hommes dans les bas fonds de la trahison. Et Remus avait, en cet instant terrible, pleinement conscience qu'il n'était pas un surhomme et qu'il pouvait craquer à tout instant.

**HP-HP-HP**

De ses yeux bleus perçants, Dumbledore caressait le pelage scintillant de Fumseck, son Phénix, qui somnolait sur son perchoir. L'homme patientait calmement. Il avait invité le professeur Rogue à venir le rejoindre dans son bureau car il avait à s'entretenir avec lui. Il avait à traiter avec lui d'un sujet de la plus haute importance. En effet, il avait décidé de lui offrir un congé de deux semaines à l'issue des vacances scolaires, qui arrivaient à leur terme, pour qu'il puisse conduire sa jeune élève, Hermione Granger, dans un lieu calme, où elle pourrait se reposer et se remettre de la perte de ses parents loin de l'effervescence qui règnerait de nouveau à Poudlard dès la rentrée.

Il souhaitait que son collègue, qui avait lui-même perdu sa mère à l'adolescence dans des circonstances tragiques, apprènne à sa protégée à vivre avec ce sentiment d'absence qui l'accompagnerait désormais tout au long de sa vie. Par ailleurs, il lui demanderait, en plus de soigner son âme, de la soumettre à un entraînement intensif pour que, comme ses amis, elle soit prête à combattre lorsque la bataille finale éclaterait.

**HP-HP-HP**

Avant de quitter la pièce et de refermer la porte dans son sillage, Severus embrassa chaleureusement sa jeune élève endormie du regard. Il n'était pas très rassuré à l'idée de la laisser seule, aussi, espérait-il que Dumbledore, qui l'avait convoqué un peu plus tôt dans la matinée n'avait pas à l'entretenir trop longuement.

Il s'était réveillé au petit matin et avait trouvé un mot écrit de la main du directeur de Poudlard, posé sur sa table de nuit, sans doutes apporté par un Elfe de maison. Alors il s'était levé à la hâte et s'était préparé sans perdre de temps, inquiet.

Il se trouvait maintenant en train de traverser les couloirs, le pas alerte, en direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Dans le hall, il croisa un Lupin aux traits tirés et aux cernes creusés. Visiblement, il n'avait pas passé une très bonne nuit, présuma-t-il en le saluant d'un bref hochement de tête. Puis il se souvint que la veille était un soir de pleine lune. L'homme avait peut-être épuisé son stock de potion tue-loup et avait eu la courteoisie de ne pas venir lui demander d'en préparer un nouveau chaudron au regard des circonstances, imagina-t-il. C'était tout à fait son genre.

Arrivé devant la gargouille qui masquait l'entrée du bureau d'Albus, il prononça le mot de passe et gravit les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon quatre à quatre qui le conduisirent au pas de sa porte. Là, il toqua à trois reprises. Après quelques secondes, son collègue vint lui ouvrir. Avant de s'effacer pour le laisser entrer, il le salua puis, il l'invita, d'un geste de la main, à prendre place face à son bureau tandis qu'il allait se rasseoir.

- Severus, mon ami, comme vas-tu ? S'enquit-il poliment. Et Miss Granger ?

- Je me remets doucement de mes émotions Albus... Répondit calmement l'interpellé. Mais Herm... Miss Granger, se reprit-il de justesse, a un peu plus de mal... Ce qui est tout à fait normal... Elle vient de perdre ses parents... Ce n'est pas facile.

Le directeur hocha doucement la tête.

- Je comprends, ajouta Dumbledore. Et je crois que tu es bien placé pour le savoir. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'avais pensé à t'accorder quelques jours de congés en plus après les vacances, pour te permettre d'emmener Hermione loin d'ici, dans un endroit calme pour lui laisser le temps d'apprendre à s'accoutumer à l'absence de ses parents avant de reprendre une vie _"normale"_ rythmée par les cours, les devoirs et tout ce qui s'ensuit. Puis, quand tu sentiras qu'elle aura un peu repris le dessus sur les évènements, vous reprendrez l'entraînement...

Severus resta muet quelques instants, soupesant les mots de son ami, avant de reprendre la parole.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée... Mais ne risquons-nous pas de ne pas être en sécurité en dehors de Poudlard ? S'inquiéta Rogue les sourcils froncés.

- Non mon ami. J'ai acquis un manoir il y a de cela quelques années en France. J'y ai placé toutes les protections nécessaires y ayant résidé quelques jours l'été dernier et me sachant une des cibles privilégiées de Voldemort et de ses sbires. Si tu es d'accord, je vous propose de partir dès ce soir. Je transplannerai avec vous pour vous y conduire. Je ne te donnerai pas les coordonnés exactes du lieu comme ça je serai le seul à savoir où vous vous trouvez. Toutefois vous pourrez revenir quand vous le souhaitez en transplanant devant Poudlard.

Severus réfléchit une minute avant d'accepter la proposition d'Albus.

- Très bien. Alors retrouvons-nous devant les grilles du château à 19h précise, lui indiqua le viel homme satisfait avant de le raccompagner à la porte.

**HP-HP-HP**

Un vieil hibou l'attendait perché sur le dossier de son fauteuil lorsqu'il pénétra dans ce qui allait désormais devenir son bureau. Greyback observa l'oiseau d'un oeil torve quelques instants avant de s'avancer vers lui et de détacher le parchemin qui était enroulé autour de la patte qu'il lui tendait.

L'hominidé déroula la missive et la lut attentivement.

_Cher Remus, _

_ J'espère que tu vas bien. Je suis contente de t'avoir vu à noël à notre table mais triste à cause du drame qui frappe Hermione. J'ai besoin de la voir. Pourrais-tu essayé de convaincre Dumbledore de me laisser venir la visiter ? Si tu reçois une réponse positive de sa part ne me le fais pas savoir par hibou. Viens plutôt me chercher au Terrier pour m'annoncer la nouvelle de vive voix. Errol se fait de plus en plus vieux et se fatigue un peu plus à chaque voyage. Envoie-le à la volière où il pourra se reposer avant de reprendre la route quand il aura recouvrer toutes ses forces. _

_ Par avance, je te remercie,_

_Affectueusement, Ginny W._

**HP-HP-HP**

De retour dans ses appartements, Severus trouva Hermione qui dormait toujours paisiblement, enroulée entre ses couvertures. L'homme, prenant soin de faire le moindre bruit possible fit apparaître un fauteuil non loin du lit de la jeune femme dans lequel il s'installa confortablement.

Il posa sur elle un regard bienveillant. Les nuits de son élève, peuplées de cauchemars, étaient très agitées et il était souvent obliger de la réveiller pour l'arracher à ses souvenirs horribles. Au final, elle finissait toujours par s'endormir au petit jour, pour se réveiller un peu plus tard dans la matinée. Et, Severus avait pris l'habitude de demeurer auprès d'elle, au cas où. Il s'était fait, en quelque sorte, le gardien de son sommeil.

**HP-HP-HP**

Si Greyback avait eu un goût prononcé pour les animaux à plume, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à se faire de ce vieil hibou qui se surnommait Errol un encas. Heureusement pour l'oiseau, sa préférence allait vers les quadrupèdes. Aussi, il s'était abstenu et avait envoyé le sac à plume en direction de la volière.

La lettre de Ginny Weasley en main, il réfléchissait, adossé à son bureau. _Que devait-il en faire ?_ Il devait agir prudemment. Le plus sage était de commencer par en aviser le directeur de Poudlard, mais il ne pouvait pas se rendre dans son bureau dans l'immédiat. Il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe qui permettait d'y accéder et était donc contraint d'attendre qu'une occasion au cours de laquelle il pourrait aborder Dumbledore ne se présente comme le déjeuner ou le dîner dans la Grande Salle.

En attendant il devait faire profil bas. Il ne devait pas prendre le risque de se faire démasquer en se faisant piéger au détour d'une conversation avec un de ses collègues. Tant que son maître ne lui aurait pas fait parvenir de plus amples informations sur la manière d'être de Lupin au quotidien, ses manies et petites habitudes, ses fréquentations ; tant qu'il ne lui transmettrait pas les souvenirs de l'homme dont il usurpait l'identité, il tenterait de passer, autant que faire se pouvait, inaperçu.

* * *

><p><em>La suite, prochainement...<em>


	29. Morsure

**Disclaimer :** _Ici, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J. K. Rowling. Je me contente de les lui emprunter et de les faire évoluer dans une fiction qui est le fruit de mon imagination et qui elle seule m'appartient._

**Note de l'auteur :** _Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! C'est avec un peu d'avance que je vous poste un nouveau chapitre, qui - j'ai l'audace de l'espérer -, ne vous décevra pas. Mes examens touchent bientôt à leur fin (il ne me reste plus qu'une épreuve à passer) et il me reste encore quelques jours avant le début de mon stage en entreprise. J'en profiterai donc pour venir faire quelques mises à jour d'ici à la mi-juin à partir de quand je posterai plus régulièrement ! Maintenant je tiens à remercier très chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des reviews à savoir **Beatrice**, **Diane37**, **Eileen19**, **Vuir**, **Liysz**, **SNT59**, **Lyllooh**, **Nofal** et **Morgane**. _

**Réponse à Morgane :**_ pour te répondre donc, non, rassure-toi, je n'ai absolument pas abandonné cette fiction ! J'ai seulement des études à mener en parallèle... Je pense que tu peux donc comprendre qu'en période scolaire, elles passent avant l'écriture. Si tu me laisses une adresse mail, je pourrai te prévenir lorsque je viens poster un nouveau chapitre ! Bise !_

_Trêve de bavardage maintenant ! _

_Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une bonne lecture ! _

_Passez un bon moment ! ^^_

* * *

><p>Ce fut avec la sensation étrange d'être observée qu'Hermione se réveilla ce matin là. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, les paupières papillonnantes, peinant à s'accoutumer à la lumière du jour. Balayant la pièce du regard, c'est sur l'homme tout de noir vêtu, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil au coin de la pièce qu'elle arrêta son attention.<p>

Celui-ci la scrutait, le regard flamboyant. Après quelques secondes l'ombre d'un sourire passa sur ses lèvres, et il se leva pour s'avancer vers Hermione, qui était l'objet de son attention. Il vint s'accroupir près de son lit, et du bout des doigts il effleura une de ses joues pâles avant d'approcher son visage du sien et de l'embrasser avec tendresse.

- Comment te sens-tu ce matin ? S'inquiéta Severus d'une voix douce en s'écartant légèrement de la jeune femme afin de mieux l'observer.

En guise de réponse, elle lui adressa un faible sourire.

- Bien... Souffla-t-elle. Merci... Je... Je me sens toujours mieux quand vous êtes... Enfin, quand tu es là... Lui avoua-t-elle en s'empourprant légèrement ce qui eut pour effet de rassurer son professeur. Il était véritablement soucieux de son état d'esprit.

L'aveu d'Hermione eut également pour effet de l'émouvoir. En effet, il sentit monter en lui une bouffée d'amour à l'endroit de la jeune femme. Ce faisant, il se releva pour faire le tour du lit et venir s'étendre auprès d'elle. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira à lui avec douceur avant de l'étreindre avec force.

- Nous allons partir ce soir... Lui glissa-t-il dans un murmure à l'oreille avant de venir s'emparer de ses lèvres tentatrices dans un baiser brûlant. Ce fut le manque d'air qui leur imposa de se séparer, à contrecoeur. Mais ils demeurèrent toutefois étroitement enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Hermione vint appuyer son front contre celui de son professeur et plongea ses yeux noisettes dans les deux onyx qui lui faisaient face. Elle lui sourit avant de lui adresser un regard interrogatif.

- Où allons-nous partir ? Et... Pourquoi ?

- Dumbledore nous prête un manoir qu'il a acquis il y a de cela quelques années, en France. Nous allons y séjourner pendant deux semaines ou peut-être plus – _cela dépendra de toi_ –. Ainsi, ça te permettra de te reposer un peu, loin de l'agitation des cours qui vont bientôt reprendre ici... Puis de reprendre le dessus sur les événements récents, à ton rythme... Lui expliqua-t-il tout en jouant avec ses cheveux bruns bouclés. Et moi je pourrai m'occuper de toi comme je l'entends... T'accorder tout mon temps, précisa-t-il avant de la baiser au front.

**HP-HP-HP**

La gargouille, qui gardait l'entrée de ses appartements, en train de s'écarter laissa apparaître devant lui le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Remus Lupin qui était un des hommes en qui il avait le plus confiance dans ce château, à tel point qu'il aurait pu lui confier sa propre vie sans une once d'hésitation si les circonstances l'avaient exigées. Surpris de le trouver là, Albus lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

- Je m'apprêtais justement à monter, l'informa l'homme loup en montrant du doigt l'escalier en colimaçon qui s'élevait derrière le directeur de Poudlard. J'avais à vous parler.

- Je vous écoute mon cher ami, l'invita à poursuivre le vieil homme au regard d'un bleu azur tout en se mettant en marche.

L'homme qu'il croyait être Lupin lui emboîta le pas.

- C'est-à-dire que j'ai reçu une lettre de la jeune Ginny Weasley ce matin, expliqua-t-il en tirant ladite missive de sa poche avant de la tendre à Dumbledore qui la déplia afin de la parcourir. Elle souhaiterait voir Miss Granger pour qui elle est très inquiète et... Je me demandais si c'était possible... Si je vous me donneriez l'autorisation d'aller la chercher pour qu'elle puisse passer un moment avec son amie.

Dumbledore releva la tête vers Lupin. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, il réfléchissait. Avant de se rendre à son rendez-vous, il allait faire un détour par les cachots et demander directement à Miss Granger si elle souhaitait voir son amie. Il aviserait alors.

- Je propose que nous allions demander l'avis de Miss Hermione, mon cher Remus, suggéra le directeur de Poudlard.

Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal acquiesça.

Les deux hommes prirent donc la direction des cachots. Ils traversèrent les couloirs en silence. Leur périple s'arrêta devant le tableau qui masquait les appartements du professeur Rogue. Albus s'avança alors légèrement pour venir frapper trois coups secs sur la toile. Celle-ci s'écarta après quelques minutes pour laisser apparaître une porte qui s'ouvrit sur le propriétaire des lieux.

Ce dernier, s'il fut étonné de la présence des deux hommes sur le pas de sa porte n'en laissa toutefois rien paraître. Il les salua d'un bref hochement de tête avant de s'effacer pour les laisser entrer. Il prit soin de refermer la porte derrière lui avant de se retourner vers eux.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui me vaut l'honneur ? S'enquit-il.

- C'est que nous souhaiterions savoir si Miss Granger aimerait passer un moment avec Miss Ginny Weasley qui a demandé à la voir, expliqua Dumbledore.

Alors, Severus se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il pénétra dans la pièce, tirant légèrement la porte derrière lui. Hermione était assise en tailleur sur le lit, un gros ouvrage posé sur les genoux. Plongée dans sa lecture, elle n'avait pas entendu son professeur entrer dans la pièce.

- Hermione, l'interpella-t-il.

Celle-ci, après avoir sursauté, releva la tête vers lui.

- Je ne vous... Je ne t'avais pas entendu rentrer... Tu m'as fait peur... Souffla-t-elle la main sur le coeur.

- Albus et le professeur Lupin aimeraient s'entretenir avec toi... Viens, s'il-te-plaît.

La jeune femme se leva et fit le tour du lit s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce pour rejoindre le salon et retrouver le directeur de Poudlard et son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais Severus l'arrêta en lui attrapant le bras lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur. Il se pencha vers elle et lui vola un baiser au coin des lèvres avant de la pousser gentiment vers la porte.

- Miss Granger, la saluèrent les deux hommes qui patientaient dans le salon.

Hermione hocha la tête pour les saluer en retour.

- Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? S'inquièta Albus.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, détournant le visage.

- Je... J'essaye de... Commença-t-elle la voix légèrement tremblante. J'essaye de penser à autre chose... D'oublier... Mais enfin... Vous voyez...

- Je comprends tout à fait Miss... Compatit le directeur. Mais enfin, si nous sommes là aujourd'hui avec Remus, c'est pour savoir si cela vous ferait plaisir de passer un petit moment avec mademoiselle Weasley qui est très inquiète à votre sujet et demande à vous voir avec insistance. Nous avons présumé que ça vous aiderait peut-être à _"penser à autre chose"_, acheva-t-il.

La jeune femme se tourna vers son professeur de Potion qui était resté légèrement en retrait, comme pour le consulter silencieusement. Celui-ci, en réponse à l'interrogation silencieuse de son élève acquiesça. Alors, elle répondit par l'affirmative aux deux hommes.

- Oui si... Si c'était possible, je serai heureuse de passer un moment avec elle, répondit enfin Hermione.

Dumbledore sourit à la jeune femme.

- Alors je crois, Remus, que vous allez pouvoir porter la bonne nouvelle à Miss Weasley et nous l'amener, lança-t-il à l'adresse de l'imposteur qui n'avait pas encore été démasqué et ne le serait - _malheureusement_ - que trop tard. Si vous vous dépêchez, Miss Granger et son amie pourront passer une petite heure ensemble avant que nous partions pour le refuge.

- Le refuge ? Questionna Fenrir Greyback - _qui usurpait l'identité de Lupin_ - sans comprendre, dans le secret espoir d'obtenir quelques informations supplémentaires de la part du vieil homme qu'il pourrait alors rapporter à son maître lorsqu'il le retrouverait.

- Plus tard Remus... Pour l'heure, allez chercher la jeune Ginny, le somma Albus.

- Bien monsieur le directeur, dit l'homme avant de quitter la pièce.

- Retrouvons-nous donc à 18h au lieu de 19h dans mon bureau Severus, termina Dumbledore avant de se retirer à son tour.

**HP-HP-HP**

Ce fut devant un écriteau tordu portant le nom de la maison de la famille Weasley que Fenrir Greyback atterrit suite à un transplanage plutôt réussi. Content de lui, il prit quelques secondes pour épousseter ses robes de sorciers avant de se diriger vers la grande bâtisse cachée derrière les arbres qui se dressaient un peu plus loin. De ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir, la demeure comptait au moins quatre étages mais le tout avait l'air si bancal qu'il ne devait tenir que par magie.

Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa quelques coups brefs contre le battant puis se recula légèrement en attendant que l'on vienne lui ouvrir. Il entendit un grand fracas à l'intérieur avant que quelqu'un ne vienne enfin lui ouvrir. Il découvrit une petite femme replète aux cheveux roux. Son visage bienveillant s'éclaira d'un grand sourire lorsqu'elle crut le reconnaître.

- Remus ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui afin de passer un bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser.

Fenrir se pencha légèrement pour laisser la petite femme le serrer contre sa poitrine généreuse. S'il présumait qu'il devait s'agir de la mère Weasley, il n'avait aucune idée de son prénom !

- Madame Weasley ! S'écria-t-il donc en retour d'un ton qu'il voulait aussi jovial que celui de son interlocutrice.

- Remus ! Râla madame Weasley d'un ton faussement outrée. Depuis le temps que l'on se connaît maintenant ! Combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom ! Molly, Remus ! Je m'appelle Molly !

- Molly, pardonne-moi ! S'excusa le faux Remus.

- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien ! Mais entre donc ! Dit-elle, en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

Fenrir ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et pénétra dans la vieille bâtisse.

- Allons nous installer au salon ! Décida la rouquine.

- Non Molly, je n'ai pas le temps de m'installer ! L'arrêta l'homme loup d'un geste de la main. C'est que je suis juste venu chercher Ginny après avoir reçu l'autorisation d'Albus. Elle m'a envoyé une lettre ce matin. Elle demandait à voir Hermione !

- Oh oui, cette pauvre Hermione ! Comment va-t-elle ? S'inquiéta Molly.

- Comme quelqu'un qui a perdu ses deux parents depuis moins d'une semaine et qui essaye de faire semblant pour ne pas se laisser submerger par le chagrin Molly... Mais on la sent prête à craquer à tout instant... Lord Voldemort a frappé fort là où ça fait mal, fit mine de se désoler Greyback.

Molly Weasley frissonna et vrilla Remus du regard. Elle n'avait jamais entendu l'homme qui se tenait devant elle désigner le Seigneur des Ténèbres par le nom qu'il s'était donné - _Lord Voldemort_ - et que personne n'osait prononcer en dehors de quelques rares sorciers comme Albus Dumbledore ou encore Harry Potter. Il y avait également les mangemorts qui, lorsqu'ils ne s'adressaient pas directement à leur maître, l'appelaient comme cela...

Ainsi, si elle tenta de ne rien laisser paraître elle se raidit imperceptiblement prête à tirer sa baguette de sa poche. Il était tout bonnement hors de question qu'elle laisse partir sa fille avec un homme au sujet de l'identité duquel elle nourrissait des doutes et qu'elle présumait être un mangemort déguisé.

C'était au cours de la première guerre des sorciers qu'elle avait appris à faire attention à ce genre de petits détails pour démasquer les imposteurs. Et là, elle avait la désagréable impression d'avoir invité, par mégarde, un intrus, qui pouvait se montrer dangereux, à pénétrer dans sa maison. Mais elle avait beau réfléchir elle ne voyait pas comment faire ressortir l'homme sans l'alerter. Elle décida donc d'improviser.

- Viens t'asseoir une minute dans le salon Remus, je monte chercher Ginny.

L'homma capitula et la suivit jusque dans le séjour où il alla s'installer sur le fauteuil que lui désignait la maîtresse de maison qui s'éclipsa après quelques secondes.

Molly monta les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry et Ron. Elle se trouvait seule avec eux et Ginny dans la maison. Le reste de la famille était absent. Arrivée devant l'antre de son benjamin, elle ouvrit la porte à la volée ce qui surprit les garçons et Ginny qui se trouvait avec eux. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lui demander la raison de cette entrée fracassante, elle leur fit signe de se taire. Elle entra dans la pièce puis referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle avant de jeter un sort de silence. Après quoi, elle se retourna enfin vers ses enfants.

- Un homme qui a pris l'apparence de Remus mais qui n'est pas Remus, _j'en suis persuadée_, est en bas dans le salon. Il vient soit disant chercher Ginny pour l'amener voir Hermione à Poudlard... Je ne me suis rendue compte de la supercherie qu'après l'avoir fait entrer dans la maison les enfants... _C'est une catastrophe !_ S'exclama-t-elle, paniquée. Ginny, quand Harry, Ron et moi ressortirons de cette chambre, je veux que tu te barricades à l'intérieur ma fille, puis que tu envoies un patronus à Poudlard et au département du Ministère de la magie où travaillent ton père et Kingsley Schackelbot ainsi qu'au QG de l'ordre. Fais leur savoir qu'on est en danger et que le véritable Remus l'est probablement aussi. Les garçons, dit-elle en se retournant vers eux. Vous allez descendre discrètement avec moi et vous resterez cachés dans l'escalier. S'il devez m'arriver quelque chose, je veux que l'on de vous remonte chercher Ginny et l'amène loin d'ici et que l'autre tente, sans se mettre en danger de neutraliser l'imposteur avant de transplaner à son tour d'accord ?

Les deux garçons, qui s'étaient levés, les mâchoires durement crispées et avaient tiré leur baguette de leur poche hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment. Ils se regardèrent tous quatre dans les yeux une longue minute durant comme pour se dire tout ce qu'ils représentaient les uns pour les autres une dernière fois si jamais ils devaient ne plus se revoir, avant de reprendre contenance.

Madame Weasley quitta la pièce en première, suivit de près par Harry et Ron qui brandissaient leur baguette devant eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un angle où il était impossible de les voir depuis le salon et laissèrent Molly, qui se recomposa un visage bienveillant, descendre seule dans le séjour.

Greyback fut étonné de ne pas voir la jeune Weasley aux côtés de sa mère, aussi, haussa-t-il les sourcils, et, d'un geste de la tête, désigna l'escalier.

- Ginny descend ? Se renseigna-t-il.

- Non, lui apprit Molly. Elle ne partira pas avec vous, termina-t-elle sur un ton glacial, les traits du visage se durcissant.

Alors comme ça, cette hideuse petite sorcière s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'avait pas à faire au véritable Remus ? Irrité qu'elle ne risque de faire tomber tous ses plans à l'eau, Fenrir se leva. S'était soudain mis à briller dans son regard une lueur sauvage, animale. Par ailleurs, l'effet du polynectar touchait à sa fin. Tout entier à son énervement en reprendre était le dernier de ses soucis : il se fichait complètement de son apparence maintenant qu'il était démasqué. Ainsi, son apparence se modifiant le rendait plus effrayant encore, si c'était possible.

Malgré elle, madame Weasley, dos à l'escalier se mit à reculer légèrement face à l'homme qui avançait dangereusement dans sa direction. Elle porta la main à la poche de son jean où se trouvait sa baguette, mais son adversaire fut plus rapide qu'elle et la désarma avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Je n'aime pas du tout que l'on me contrarie, cracha-t-il avant de s'écrier : endoloris !

Alors Molly s'effondra sur le sol en poussant un cri déchirant qui masqua le bruit des garçons qui s'agitaient dans l'escalier. Harry était remonté en courant pour fuir avec Ginny, comme convenu. Pendant ce temps, Ronald, fou de rage, se précipita en bas pour aider sa mère. Avec adresse, il désarma l'homme qui torturait la femme qui lui avait donné la vie. Il tenta de le stupéfixer mais l'homme qui maîtrisait manifestement la magie sans baguette bloqua son sort facilement.

Enervé et oubliant complètement la femme étendue à ses pieds Greyback désarma le rouquin dans l'escalier avant de se précipiter vers lui qui avait commencé à se carapater dans l'escalier. Il réussit à lui attraper la cheville, ce qui le fit basculer et glisser vers lui. Il se jeta alors sur le garçon, pesant de tout son corps sur lui pour l'empêcher de s'échapper et lui asséna un violent coup de poing au visage. Après quoi, il déchira le col de sa chemise et vint le mordre si violemment qu'il lui déchiqueta les chairs.

Si on ne l'avait pas arrêté à temps, il aurait pu tuer le jeune homme en quelques secondes. Mais derrière lui, en bas de l'escalier, Molly s'était relevée. Elle avait récupéré sa baguette qu'elle pointait alors sur le monstre qui s'en prenait à son plus jeune fils. Et ce fut sans une once d'hésitation qu'elle s'écria :

- Avada Kedavra !

* * *

><p><em>C'est tout pour le moment !<em>


	30. Secours

**Disclaimer :** _Ici, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J. K. Rowling. Je me contente de les lui emprunter et de les faire évoluer dans une fiction qui est le fruit de mon imagination et qui elle seule m'appartient._

**Note de l'auteur : **_Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Après un trop long moment d'absence, me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Je tiens à vous demander de m'excuser pour le retard que j'ai accumulé dans la publication de cette fanfiction, que j'entends bien mener à son terme, quel que soit le temps que cela prendra ! J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu par ce nouvel épisode. Dans l'attente de recevoir vos impressions, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Bien à vous !_

* * *

><p>Le front luisant de transpiration, la respiration hachée, Harry courrait aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le porter à travers les couloirs de Poudlard, talonné de près par sa petite-amie, Ginny Weasley. Aux prises avec Fenrir Greyback, la vie de son meilleur ami Ronald, et celle de Molly Weasley, la mère de celui-ci, étaient menacées. Si des renforts n'étaient pas envoyés au Terrier dans les plus brefs délais, ils risquaient la mort ; ou pire : d'être livrés au seigneur des ténèbres.<p>

Arrivé devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée des appartements du directeur de Poudlard, il réalisa avec horreur, en poussant un gémissement désespéré qu'il ne se souvenait plus du mot de passe... Son désarroi ne dura toutefois que quelques secondes, la jeune Ginny l'attrapant fermement par le poignet et l'entraînant résolument derrière elle alors qu'elle repartait dans une course effrénée.

C'est lorsqu'ils prirent la direction des cachots que le survivant comprit enfin où était en train de le conduire sa petite-amie. _Severus Rogue !_ Mais pourquoi, au juste, n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il aurait perdu moins de temps.

Une fois devant les appartements du Maître en Potions, Harry se mit à tambouriner comme un dément contre la toile qui dissimulait la porte d'entrée. Cette dernière s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître un Rogue aux sourcils durement froncés, la main à la poche, prêt à brandir sa baguette magique s'il l'avait fallu.

- Potter ? Weasley ? S'étonna-t-il en voyant les deux jeunes gens essoufflés, transpirants à grosses gouttes et respirant la panique sur le pas de sa porte.

- Professeur ! Un mangemort, au Terrier ! Il avait pris l'apparence du professeur Lupin mais... Il s'agissait en fait d'un mangemort ! Greyback ! Ron et madame Weasley sont toujours là-bas ! S'exclama Harry retenant à grande peine des larmes d'une rage mal contenue.

Reconnaissant la voix de Harry, Hermione s'était doucement avancée dans l'entrée, dans le dos de son professeur. Elle déglutit en entendant les mots de son meilleur ami et apercevant la mine défaite de Ginny qui se tenait toute tremblante derrière lui.

Severus, quant à lui, eut une toute autre réaction... Les mâchoires durement crispées, il tourna le visage vers sa protégée qui se tenait légèrement en retrait. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser seule au château. Si des lieutenants de Voldemort avaient infiltré l'école, se retrouvant seule, elle serait en grand danger. De même que s'il l'amenait avec lui. La différence étant que si elle se trouvait à ses côtés, il aurait plus de chance de voir venir la menace et de la protéger. Aussi, n'hésitât-il pas une seule seconde.

Il empoigna sa jeune compagne et se précipita dans son bureau. Il y prit dans son stock de potions toutes celles qu'il lui semblaient utiles de garder à porter de main, les glissant dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier, avant de s'élancer dans le couloir en direction du parc de l'école. Harry et Ginny lui avaient emboîté le pas.

Lorsqu'ils eurent passé les grilles du château, les quatre sorciers transplanèrent dans un pop sonore qui résonna dans la nuit qui commençait à recouvrir Poudlard de son manteau noir.

**HP-HP-HP**

Lorsque le sang coule, c'est l'urgence. Par tous les moyens, il faut essayer de mettre un terme à l'hémorragie, car avec lui, c'est la vie qui s'échappe. C'est ce que tentait de faire, paniquée, les yeux brouillés de larmes, Molly Weasley qui compressait, à l'aide d'un morceau de tissu arraché à son chemisier, la blessure de son plus jeune fils qui gisait devant elle, inerte, sur le sol.

**HP-HP-HP**

Aussitôt qu'ils se furent matérialisés à l'entrée du Terrier, Severus, Hermione, Harry et Ginny se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de la maison bancale des Weasley comme un seul homme. C'est dans le salon, aux pieds de l'escalier qu'ils trouvèrent Molly, agenouillée près d'un Ron inconscient qui baignait littéralement dans son propre sang.

Sans attendre, Severus tira de sa poche une fiole de potion et vint s'accroupir près du jeune homme. S'aidant d'un bras qu'il passa sous sa nuque, il lui souleva légèrement la tête et lui fit rapidement avaler le contenu du flacon. Après quoi, il se tourna vers madame Weasley, la priant d'un regard de s'écarter afin qu'il puisse examiner la plaie béante qui barrait le cou de son jeune élève.

Une oeillade rapide lui fut suffisante pour prendre la mesure de la profondeur de l'estafilade et de la gravité de la situation. Aussi il tira instantanément de sa poche une nouvelle fiole qu'il vida sur la blessure de laquelle le flot de sang qui s'échappait avait commencé à se tarir avant de déchirer un pan de sa robe qu'il vint compresser contre la blessure. Il laissa passer quelques secondes avant de retirer l'étoffe souillée...

Si la chair de Ron était toujours à vif, l'entaille avait maintenant cessé de saigner. Alors Rogue se saisit de sa baguette et fit apparaître un brancard sur lequel, aidé par Harry, il déplaça précautionneusement le rouquin toujours inconscient. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à le faire léviter pour le transporter à l'hôpital, un pop sonore retentit derrière eux.

Severus se retourna vivement pour faire face à Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Pomfresh ainsi qu'Arthur, Fred, et George Weasley. Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot que monsieur Weasley accourrait déjà auprès de son fils blessé et de son épouse, suivit de près par les jumeaux.

Madame Pomfresh s'approcha également pour analyser la situation et fit comprendre d'un regard entendu à l'assistance qu'il fallait transporter au plus vite le jeune homme à Sainte-Mangouste, sans quoi il risquait de ne pas en réchapper. Avant de partir, elle remercia dans un souffle Severus. Il avait eu les bons réflexes en faisant ingérer à Ron une potion de régénération sanguine et en parvenant à mettre fin à son hémorragie. Il leur avait permis de gagner un temps précieux.

**HP-HP-HP**

Arrivé au Terrier et tandis que tout le monde s'affairait autour de Ronald, Albus Dumbledore s'avança vers Fenrir Greyback qui reposait sur le sol, mort. Ainsi s'était-il laissé berner par Lord Voldemort et n'avait-il rien vu venir. Si Molly n'avait pas flairé la supercherie, un drame aurait pu survenir. Mais, grâce à elle, il avait maintenant toutes les cartes en main pour retourner le jeu à l'avantage de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Il releva la tête vers Rogue qui, dans un geste de réconfort, avait passé un bras par dessus les épaules de sa jeune protégée, sans doutes retournée de savoir son meilleur ami entre la vie et la mort, et toujours très affectée par la mort de ses parents. Bientôt, il faudrait qu'elle affronte seule son chagrin car, qu'il le veuille ou non, pour leur salut à tous, Severus allait très vite devoir reprendre du service.

S'il était quelqu'un, parmi les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui était à même de tromper Voldemort, c'était bien lui. Dumbledore lui imposerait de prendre l'apparence de Greyback pour espionner le Seigneur Noir afin de permettre à son camp de déjouer ses plans et de tenter de libérer Remus Lupin alors prisonnier du Lord Noir.

Il ne restait maintenant plus, au directeur de Poudlard, qu'à trouver quelqu'un qui accepte de prendre l'apparence de Ginny Weasley - _que le vrai Greyback avait manifestement été chargé d'enlever_ - sans quoi, sous son apparence, Severus risquait la mort - _si, d'aventure, la colère de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom s'abattait sur lui en constatant l'échec de la mission qu'il avait confié à son lieutenant_ - .

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour ce chapitre. <em>

_Un peu court, je suis désolée. _

_Mais le prochain, plus long, arrive très prochainement !_


	31. Préparatifs

**Disclaimer :** _Ici, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J. K. Rowling. Je me contente de les lui emprunter et de les faire évoluer dans une fiction qui est le fruit de mon imagination et qui elle seule m'appartient._

**Note de l'auteur : **_Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je vais essayé de ne pas trop m'étendre pour une fois ! ^^ Un grand merci à **SNT59**, **beatrice**, **earchambault19** et **Guest** pour leurs reviews et plus largement à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire à l'ajoutant à leurs alertes ou favoris. L'intérêt que vous portez à mes écrits et qui est ma seule récompense me pousse à continuer à publier sur ce site !  
><em>

* * *

><p>Severus, qui s'était laissé doucement choir sur son canapé de cuir noir, resta coi après que Dumbledore lui eut exposé les plans qu'il nourrissait à son égard. Ainsi donc allait-il être renvoyer en mission, sous l'apparence de Fenrir Greyback ? Cela impliquait qu'il allait non seulement reprendre un rôle d'espion dont il s'était départi au péril de sa vie et de celle de la jeune femme qu'il aimait mais également qu'il devrait, bien à contre-coeur, abandonner cette dernière. Il ne s'en sentait ni la force ni l'envie mais il était bien conscient de ne pas avoir le choix.<p>

La décision du directeur de Poudlard étant sans appel, le professeur de Potions n'avait eu d'autres alternatives que d'accepter de recouvrer son rôle d'espion alors que tout son être lui hurlait de refuser. La gorge nouée, le coeur battant à tout rompre et comme une sensation ouatée dans les oreilles, il n'avait pas le courage de se lever pour rejoindre la chambre où l'attendait Hermione. Lui qui avait bravé le danger toute son existence durant sans tressaillir tremblait de devoir annoncer à sa protégée qu'il était forcé de la quitter alors qu'elle était encore si fragile.

L'homme, enfoncé dans son canapé, les sourcils joints, le regard fixe perdu dans le vide, avait envie de pleurer de tristesse et de rage. Aucun répit ne lui serait-il donc jamais accordé au cours de son existence ? N'aurait-il donc jamais la possibilité d'être un homme comme les autres, vivant pour prendre soin des gens qu'il aimait ? Manifestement non ! Il était voué à vivre une existence terne et sans saveur, ponctuée de trop brèves trêves...

S'il ne se trouvait rien d'humain et se haïssait d'avoir vendu son âme à Albus Dumbledore pour racheter ses erreurs de jeunesse, quels sentiments plus humains pouvaient-ils avoir que ceux qui lui retournaient alors les entrailles ?

Dans la pièce attenante, Hermione était recroquevillée non loin de la porte légèrement entrebâillée qui la séparait de Severus. Elle était venue se réfugier dans la chambre de son professeur quand le directeur de Poudlard, désireux de s'entretenir avec ce dernier, l'avait gentiment mais fermement prié de les laisser seuls. Et elle avait tout entendu... La jeune femme, défaite, n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation qu'avaient entretenue les deux hommes.

En la voyant ainsi toute tremblante, assise à même le sol, des larmes silencieuses roulant sur les joues, on eut pu croire que la jeune sorcière redoutait le moment où elle se retrouverait seule, en tête à tête avec son chagrin. Mais il n'en était rien. C'était pour Severus Rogue qu'elle se mourrait d'angoisse. L'homme, une fois encore, allait risquer sa vie pour le salut des autres.

De ce qu'elle savait, il avait d'abord était un espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix au cours de la première guerre. Puis, tout au long de leur scolarité, il avait gardé un oeil attentif sur elle, Harry et Ron, continuant parallèlement à remplir des missions confiées par Dumbledore pour tenter de faire tomber les mangemorts qui avaient échappé -_ par, allez savoir quel miracle !_ - à Azkaban. Et, alors que rien ne l'y obligeait, il avait accepté de lui faire une place dans son quotidien, pour mieux s'assurer de sa sécurité, assumant, par ailleurs, son rôle de professeur de potions. Enfin, après le décès de ses parents, il avait encore été là. Il avait pris soin d'elle mieux qu'elle n'aurait su le faire elle-même. Et maintenant il allait être renvoyé face au danger pour le compte d'une communauté sorcière qui ne lui avait jamais fait présent de la moindre marque de reconnaissance...

Il n'avait jamais vécu pour lui. C'était pour cet homme prisonnier d'une existence qui ne lui appartenait pas qu'Hermione pleurait. Pour cet homme duquel elle s'était éprise et qu'elle ne laisserait pas repartir seul en mission... Jamais ! Elle ne supporterait pas de savoir la vie de l'homme qu'elle aimait en danger sans pouvoir agir d'aucune manière pour lui venir en aide. Elle avait, par ailleurs, entendu Dumbledore dire qu'il enverrait, pour l'accompagner, une personne qui prendrait l'apparence de Ginny Weasley et qui se constituerait prisonnière du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour tenter de délivrer Remus Lupin.

Dès que le directeur de l'école avait prononcé ces paroles, elle avait su que cette personne ne serait nul autre qu'elle-même. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Elle devait le faire pour poser sa pierre à l'édifice qui causerait la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il lui avait déjà tant pris qu'elle ne pouvait décemment se résoudre à imaginer souffrir la perte d'un nouvel être cher. Aussi souhaitait-elle de toutes ses forces faire en sorte de le faire tomber avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire plus de dégâts qu'il n'en avait déjà fait.

Sur cette pensée, la jeune brune se redressa doucement. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche et s'avança dans le salon.

Severus qui reconnut le bruit du pas de sa protégée dans son dos se releva pour se tourner vers elle. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard dans lequel brillait comme une lueur flamboyante de détermination, son coeur chavira et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui annoncer son prochain départ car elle savait... Et il devina instantanément les plans qu'elle nourrissait concernant la mission et qu'il était tout bonnement inenvisageable de mettre en oeuvre pour lui.

Sans la lâcher des yeux, il contourna alors rapidement le canapé pour la rejoindre. Il lui agrippa fermement les poignets avant de l'attirer contre lui dans un geste brusque. Il l'entoura de ses bras avant de se pencher légèrement en avant pour venir lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille.

- N'y pense même pas, souffla-t-il dangereusement en faisant référence aux intentions de la jeune femme qu'il avait su clairement entrevoir.

Celle-ci s'écarta légèrement et releva le visage vers lui, blême.

- Et alors quoi ? L'interrogea-t-elle la voix tremblante. Je dois te laisser partir comme ça, sans rien dire ?

Severus opina doucement du chef.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ! Objecta Hermione en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. C'est Dumbledore qui aura le dernier mot !

- Je t'interdis d'en toucher ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot à ce vieux fou ! S'enflamma soudain Rogue, le regard fou, redoutant intérieurement que celui-ci n'approuve l'idée de la jeune femme. _**Je**_ suis chargé d'assurer ta sécurité alors _**je**_ décide ! Je refuse que tu prennes l'apparence de Miss Weasley ! Ce serait pure folie ! Rugit-il.

- Et comment assureras-tu ma sécurité si tu t'en vas ? S'exclama vivement Hermione en se détachant des bras de l'homme. Tu m'as appris à me battre ! Je suis tout à fait capable de me défendre ! Laisse-moi venir avec toi, je t'en prie ! Le supplia-t-elle.

Severus poussa un grognement sourd avant de se détourner, les images des sévices que les lieutenants du Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient pu faire subir, par le passé, à des jeunes femmes innocentes resurgissant avec violence dans son esprit. Si sa protégée devait subir le même sort en prenant l'apparence de la jeune Weasley, il serait incapable de feindre l'indifférence. L'idée lui était, de surcroît, tout bonnement insupportable.

Hermione s'était rapprochée de son professeur, s'apprêtant à déployer de nouveaux arguments pour essayer de le convaincre. Mais celui-ci l'en empêcha en prenant brusquemment possession de ses lèvres. Il embrassa la jeune femme avec violence, comme si sa vie en dépendait passant un bras puissant autour de sa taille. Incapable de mettre en mots toutes ses craintes, il voulait lui faire comprendre, à travers cette étreinte, qu'il n'admettrait pas de la perdre et qu'il ne saurait tolérer qu'on lui fasse le moindre mal.

La jeune femme comprit. Mais elle savait au fond d'elle-même que vivre dans ces circonstances, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, avec l'absence de cet homme qui avait su se rendre indispensable à ses yeux, et qui comptait plus que quiconque la tuerait. Alors, quitte à risquer sa vie, autant le faire en se rendant utile au plus grand nombre. Ainsi, si pour l'heure elle capitulait face à la colère de Severus, elle n'était pas pour autant décidé à abandonner la partie.

En attendant, profitant de la chaleur rassurante des bras de l'homme, elle se pressa un peu plus contre son torse massif. Celui-ci écarta alors légèrement son visage du sien pour venir le nicher dans le creux de son épaule et s'enivrer de ce parfum si délicat qu'il aimait tant chez elle. Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme, avança timidement ses petites mains vers la poitrine de son professeur pour venir faire sauter un à un les boutons de son épaisse robe de sorcier. Elle put, de la sorte, en passer une plus facilement sous sa chemise.

Severus trembla imperceptiblement au contact directe de la peau d'Hermione contre la sienne et sentit ses reins s'embraser. Jusque là, il s'était interdit de ne serait-ce qu'imaginer assouvir le désir qu'elle faisait naître chez lui à chaque fois qu'elle passait près de lui, qu'elle le touchait ou qu'elle venait se blottir dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas profiter de la vulnérabilité de la jeune femme et redoutait qu'elle veuille s'offrir à lui pour de mauvaises raisons : parce qu'elle avait trouvé en lui un protecteur, un homme qui la consolait. Il voulait être certain d'être celui qu'elle aimait d'amour et qu'elle avait choisi, et non seulement celui qui répondait à son besoin de sécurité actuel.

Mais Severus restait un homme. Et cette main qui courrait doucement sous son haut, traçant le contour des muscles saillants de son buste ne le laissait pas insensible. Il se laissa donc aller à fermer les yeux le temps de quelques secondes pour mieux profiter de la délicieuse sensation que provoquaient ces caresses aériennes sur sa peau, avant de reprendre peu à peu la maîtrise de ses émotions.

Il vint alors poser son front contre celui d'Hermione, cherchant le regard de la jeune femme. Dans le même temps, il attrapa son poignet avec douceur et l'écarta légèrement de lui. Celle-ci, consciente du trouble qu'elle avait provoqué chez l'homme en face d'elle le laissa faire car elle savait bien que le moment n'était pas encore venu que leur relation devienne plus intime qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Et d'ailleurs, elle ne souhaitait pas que cela se produise avant d'avoir recouvré les idées claires et que son esprit soit libéré du joug du Seigneur Noir.

**HP-HP-HP**

Albus Dumbledore avait toujours été un grand stratège. Féru d'échecs, il n'avait pas peur de prendre des risques et de sacrifier certains de ses pions, d'autant plus lorsque ce sacrifice avait pour but d'asseoir son jeu contre celui de son adversaire et par là même d'assurer la victoire finale de son camp.

Ainsi, après mûre réflexion, l'homme en était arrivé à la conclusion que la personne la plus à même d'accompagner Severus dans la mission qu'il lui avait confié n'était autre que sa protégée, Hermione Granger. Non seulement les deux sorciers s'entendaient parfaitement bien, mais plus encore, la jeune femme était très vive d'esprit. Comme son professeur, elle avait une intelligence fine et aiguisée. Elle entendait vite les choses. De plus, très réfléchie, elle n'était pas du genre à agir sur un coup de sang.

Même s'il savait que lorsqu'il lui ferait part de sa décision, Severus estimerait le contraire avec véhémence, le directeur de Poudlard était intimement persuadé qu'Hermione avait un grand rôle à jouer aux côtés de l'espion dans l'accomplissement de sa tâche.

Il sentait que si elle parvenait à maîtriser positivement toute la colère et la douleur qu'avait provoqué chez elle la mort de ses parents, elle deviendrait un obstacle de taille pour Voldemort dans sa conquête du pouvoir. En l'envoyant se constituer prisonnière du Seigneur des Ténèbres sous l'apparence de la jeune Ginny Weasley, il voulait la pousser à y arriver.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	32. Doutes

**Disclaimer :** _Ici, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J. K. Rowling. Je me contente de les lui emprunter et de les faire évoluer dans une fiction qui est le fruit de mon imagination et qui elle seule m'appartient._

**Note de l'auteur :** _Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre après un très long moment d'absence. Je tiens à m'en excuser et également à rassurer toutes les personnes qui s'inquiètent : je n'ai absolument pas abandonné l'écriture de cette fanfiction même si j'ai été contrainte de ralentir - c'est un doux euphémisme xD - dans sa publication. Le suivant chapitre n'est pas très long mais il sera très vite suivi du prochain qui sera publié dans la soirée ou demain dans la journée ainsi que la suite et fin de cette histoire d'ici le 8 septembre au plus tôt ou noël au plus tard._

_Par ailleurs, je reverrai dans le même temps chaque chapitre de la présente fiction un à un pour en corriger les fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxes et en rallonger quelques uns. Enfin, j'ai également une nouvelle fanfiction en cours d'écriture avec le fameux pairing Severus/Hermione ainsi que peut-être un slash entre deux personnages masculins que je publierai très bientôt. Elle aura pour point de départ un passage du tome 7 des aventures de nos héros préférés ! J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous et vous tiendrais au courant de la publication des premiers chapitres !_

_Je vous souhaite en attendant une excellente lecture._

* * *

><p>Le sang lui battait violemment les tempes. Les mâchoires durement crispées, les poings serrés, la seule chose qui le retenait de ne pas bondir de son fauteuil pour sauter à la gorge de l'homme assis en face de lui, que seul un bureau en bois d'acajou massif protégeait, était la petite main posée sur son genou, nerveusement crispée et agitée de légers tremblements.<p>

Cette main appartenait à nulle autre que la jeune femme dont il avait été chargé d'assurer la sécurité quelques mois plus tôt. Si dans les premiers temps, et c'était un doux euphémisme que de le dire, la situation ne l'avait pas ravi, de leur proximité forcée et contrainte avaient fini par naître entre eux des sentiments que d'aucun auraient jugé inappropriés entre un professeur et son élève mais qui s'étaient révélés à leurs yeux comme une évidence.

En effet, malgré les différences de taille qui auraient pu constituer un obstacle entre eux telles que leurs statuts respectifs ou encore leur important écart d'âge, de nombreux points communs les réunissaient et minoraient ces différences.

Tous deux étaient dotés d'une intelligence fine et aiguisée. Ils partageaient une passion dévorante pour les livres, incompréhensibles pour la majorité des gens. Perfectionnistes, rigoureux, méthodiques, infatigables, ils étaient des travailleurs acharnés. Ils avaient par ailleurs un goût commun pour l'art subtil et délicat des potions. Et, à la foule, aux fêtes et aux rires, tous deux préféraient la solitude… Ils affectionnaient le silence strident que leurs offraient ces vastes espaces aux murs couverts d'étagères remplies de bouquins communément appelés bibliothèque. Amoureux des jeux d'esprit, les conversations qu'ils entretenaient étaient sans cesse ponctuées de subtiles joutes verbales dont eux seuls parvenaient à saisir la finesse et la portée. Et si sur certains points ils étaient aussi différents que le jour et la nuit, sur d'autres, ils se ressemblaient autant que deux âmes soeurs.

La vie commune leur avait permis d'apprendre l'un de l'autre et d'entrevoir dans un geste, dans un regard ou de capter dans un soupir ou une parole un imperceptible changement d'humeur chez l'autre.

C'est ainsi qu'au fil du temps, ces deux être qui, vus de l'extérieur paraissaient aussi différents que l'ombre et la lumière s'étaient rapprochés pour former un tout indissociable. Peu à peu, ils s'étaient apprivoisés jusqu'à devenir, à l'instar des deux faces d'une même pièce, inséparables. Ils ne pouvaient aller l'un sans l'autre. Ils se comprenaient mieux que quiconque et par-dessus tout, se complétaient.

Mais aujourd'hui, ces deux personnages se trouvaient face un dilemme de taille : protéger la vie de l'être aimé au péril de la victoire de leur camp sur le mal incarné en la personne de Lord Voldemort et de ses sbires ou se mettre en danger pour permettre aux défenseurs du bien de triompher des forces obscures ?

La jeune Hermione, les yeux remplis de larmes n'osait diriger son regard vers le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle devinait les questions qui devaient se bousculer dans son esprit et craignait de lire la peur sur ses traits. Elle savait en effet que quoi qu'il puisse en être de leurs sentiments et de leurs états d'âme, ils étaient tous deux contraints d'accepter la mission que Dumbledore avait décidé de leur confier et venait de leur exposer. Et que leur pire ennemi dans l'accomplissement de celle-ci serait la peur : la peur qu'ils avaient de se perdre l'un l'autre.

**HP-HP-HP**

De retour dans leurs appartements, Severus et Hermione prirent directement la direction de la chambre de l'homme et vinrent s'étendre sur le lit. Le professeur, à demi assis, qui avait replié un bras derrière sa tête, invita sa jeune compagne à venir se blottir contre lui. Il l'entoura d'un bras puissant et ferma les yeux en poussant un long soupir. Il avait besoin de cette proximité avec la jeune femme et n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser s'éloigner de plus de quelques centimètres de lui jusqu'à l'heure tant redoutée de leur départ en mission qui était plus proche qu'ils n'avaient pu l'imaginer.

La jeune femme, blottie tout contre son professeur, la tête appuyée sur son épaule, était quant à elle en proie à une toute autre réflexion. Depuis qu'elle était sortie du bureau de Dumbledore, un vif désir s'était emparé d'elle. Elle avait envie que l'homme qu'elle aimait la fasse sienne pour la première fois - et peut-être la dernière - en ce dernier soir de décembre qui leur était donné de passer ensemble avant leur départ pour l'enfer. Elle ne voulait pas mourir vierge. Et elle hésitait sur la meilleure façon de s'y prendre pour le lui faire comprendre.

Après avoir fini de maltraiter le coin droit de sa lèvre inférieure en la mordillant nerveusement, elle prit le parti d'y aller à l'instinct. Ainsi, se redressa-t-elle légèrement pour venir déposer ses lèvres contre celles de Severus, qui avait toujours les yeux clos, dans un baiser furtif. Celui-ci, ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre avant d'hausser les sourcils comme lui seul en avait le secret et de sourire malicieusement à la jeune femme qui attendait une réaction de sa part qui ne tarda pas à venir.

En effet, l'homme passa une main douce derrière la nuque de son élève et l'attira fermement vers lui pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement tous deux animés par un désir brûlant, accentué chez Severus par la main que venait de poser Hermione sur son entrejambe. Ainsi, l'homme, de sa main libre et d'un geste expert s'empressa de déboutonner un à un les boutons de l'uniforme de son élève pour venir infliger à la douce peau nue de sa poitrine de délicieuses caresses, d'abord aériennes, puis plus appuyées et osées.

De son côté, la jeune Hermione frissonnait de plaisir et tentait maladroitement de détacher un à un les boutons de la robe de sorcier de son amant. Elle souhaitait sentir la chaleur de sa peau nue contre la sienne et que plus aucun rempart de tissus ne les sépare. Mais, les mains tremblantes sous l'excitation, ses tentatives répétées échouèrent vainement.

Amusé, Severus se redressa légèrement au-dessus d'elle et se débarrassa de son vêtement noir avant d'ôter sa chemise. Il vint alors plaquer son torse nu recouvert d'une fine toison de poils aussi noirs que ses cheveux contre la poitrine de son élève avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

Ils partagèrent un baiser langoureux ne se séparant que lorsque l'air leur manquait avant de reprendre sans attendre les hostilités. Dans le même temps, ils parcouraient légèrement du bout des doigts le haut du corps de leur partenaire tentant d'apprendre chacune de ses courbes et de découvrir chaque zone érogène.

Puis, n'y tenant plus et tendu à l'extrême, le professeur de potions s'écarta vivement de son élève et glissa une main pressée dans son pantalon, sans perdre le temps de le dégrafer. Il alla jouer avec douceur avec le bouton de chair de son élève à traver le tissu humide de son sous-vêtement.

Celle-ci, les yeux clos, retenant avec peine des gémissements d'un plaisir maladroitement contenu, s'arqueboutait sous ses caresses selon qu'elles étaient plus ou moins appuyées. Jamais elle n'avait cru pouvoir ressentir autant de plaisir à partir de simples caresses infligées à cet endroit de son anatomie. C'était divin.

L'homme au dessus d'elle arrêta son traitement lui arrachant une plainte de mécontentement. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot que de ses doigts il écartait déjà sa culotte trempée. S'attardant quelques instants à l'entrée, il en glissa un dans son intimité humide, s'arrêtant toutefois à la fine barrière qui  
>entravait sa progression, arrachant un cri à sa jeune amante. Il vint ceuillir les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses paupières closes du bout des lèvres. Il allait donc être le premier ?<p>

Hors de question pour lui qu'il la déflore dans la précipitation et l'empressement. Il se refusait par ailleurs à ce que la première fois de la jeune femme qu'il aimait soit aussi sa dernière fois. Il ne voulait pas que leur étreinte ne soit dictée que par la peur que ce soit la dernière, la seule et l'unique... Et il souhaitait que la jeune femme soit totalement maîtresse d'elle même. Il voulait attendre qu'elle soit bien sûre qu'elle désirait qu'il soit le premier et qu'elle ne s'était pas uniquement attachée à lui parce qu'il était son protecteur.

Après être resté immobile quelques instants à l'intérieur d'Hermione il se retira donc doucement, lui arrachant au passage un nouveau gémissement de plaisir. Il enserra sa taille fine de ses mains pour venir plaquer son bassin contre le sien et vint embrasser la jeune femme qui avait ouvert des yeux interrogateurs.

- Vous... Tu n'as plus envie ? S'inquiéta-t-elle. J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Severus secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- Non, tu n'as rien fait, la rassura-t-il en attrapant une de ses mains et en venant la plaquer contre son membre tendu. Et si, j'ai toujours très envie de toi Hermione... Mais je refuse que ce soit ta... Notre première et dernière fois. Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes, dans quelques temps, si nous survivons à la guerre, de m'avoir laissé te voler ton innocence alors que tu étais plus vulnérable que jamais et peut-être pas en possession de tous tes moyens... S'expliqua l'homme en s'écartant de la jeune femme et en se redressant soudain. Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il en se levant et en se dirigeant dans la salle de bain.

Les yeux de la jeune lionne se remplirent de larmes tandis que son professeur disparaissait derrière la porte de la salle d'eau.

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ! Le chapitre 33 à venir raidement !<em>


	33. Prisonnière

**Disclaimer :** _Ici, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J. K. Rowling. Je me contente de les lui emprunter et de les faire évoluer dans une fiction qui est le fruit de mon imagination et qui elle seule m'appartient._

**Note de l'auteur :** _Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Comme promis, voici ce soir un nouveau chapitre ! Je tiens à remercier très chaleureusement **Fantomette34** et **ricardoflo** pour leur review ! N'oubliez pas que vos impressions et conseils avisés sont ma seule gratification et eux seuls sont susceptibles de me permettre de progresser et de corriger les défauts qui sont les miens ! Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant ne pas vous décevoir et vous dis à très très vite !  
><em>

* * *

><p>Après une douche bien froide, Severus était revenu se coucher près de sa protégée qui s'était pelotonnée dans les draps et qui, les yeux clos faisait semblant de dormir. Morte de honte de s'être laissée aller ainsi à la veille de circonstances terribles, elle ne voulait pas avoir à affronter le regard de l'homme qu'elle aimait rempli de questionnements et de doutes qu'elle n'avait pour l'instant pas la force de balayer, bien que ceux-ci soient totalement infondés.<p>

Perdus dans leurs pensées, ils tombèrent finalement chacun de leur côté dans les bras de Morphée qui les réunit dans les bras l'un de l'autre au cœur de la nuit.

Le lendemain, au réveil, se détachant sans un regard l'un pour l'autre, ils n'échangèrent aucun mot et se préparèrent en silence. L'estomac trop noué pour avaler quoi que ce soit, après que Severus eut pris du Polynectar dans ses stocks de potions préparées à l'avance, ils se rendirent directement dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Là, le vieil homme ajouta la touche finale aux deux mixtures, à savoir des cheveux pour l'une de Ginny Weasley et pour l'autre de Fenrir Greyback.

Les deux acolytes saluèrent le directeur de Poudlard d'un hochement de tête avant de quitter son bureau, leur précieux élixir en main. Ils traversèrent les couloirs sans un mot jusqu'à la lourde porte en chêne qui s'ouvrit sous la commande d'un sort informulé de Severus. Ils arrêtèrent leur progression une fois devant les grilles de l'école et se regardèrent enfin.

Le professeur de Potions, le sourcils froncés et la mâchoire crispée poussa un soupir qui en disait long. Il n'était pas d'accord pour qu'Hermione l'accompagne dans la mission périlleuse qui les attendait et c'est à contrecœur qu'il lui tendit sa fiole de Polynectar qu'elle avala d'un trait. Il attendit que la jeune femme ait achevé sa transformation avant d'ingérer la sienne.

Sa mutation enfin terminée, il attrapa sa jeune campagne par la main et l'entraîna hors de l'enceinte de l'école. Alors seulement, il retrouva la parole...

- Hermione... Souffla Rogue. Je... Hésita-t-il. Je te prie de m'excuser par avance pour tout ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'imposera de te faire, lâcha-t-il la voix rauque, l'air torturé. Je...

L'homme ne pouvait se résoudre à prononcer les trois mots que son cœur lui dictait pourtant si fort... En cet instant plus que les autres, il ne se sentait pas digne de l'amour et de la confiance qu'il lisait dans les yeux d'Hermione. S'il avait été un homme digne de ce nom, il aurait fui avec elle loin de l'enfer dans lequel il s'apprêtait à l'entraîner... Loin du conflit qui opposait le Seigneur des Ténèbres à la communauté sorcière... Loin de Voldemort, loin de Dumbledore... Loin de tout danger...

- Je ferai de mon mieux pour te protéger, promit-il.

Sur ces mots, il lâcha sa main et se coula entièrement dans la peau du personnage dont il avait pris l'apparence. Fronçant les sourcils et sans crier gare, pour qu'Hermione ait l'air d'une victime enlevée digne de son nom, il l'attrapa brutalement par la nuque avant de transplaner dans un pop sonore.

**HP-HP-HP**

Lorsqu'il vit son lieutenant, Fenrir Greyback, entrer dans la pièce en traînant derrière lui une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux flamboyants, un rictus de satisfaction sadique déforma les lèvres décharnées du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le mangemort lui apportait là de quoi anéantir totalement son rival, le survivant.

Voldemort se leva prestement de son siège et traversa la pièce sombre d'un mouvement. On eut dit qu'il ne marchait pas mais flottait quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. D'un geste de la main il intima l'ordre au lycan de s'immobiliser. Il se pencha légèrement vers leur jeune victime qui, plus petite que lui, détournait le visage en tremblant comme une feuille. Il tira sa baguette de sa poche et à l'aide d'un imperium informulé la força à se tourner vers lui et à le regarder dans les yeux. Lire la peur dans son regard innocent était jouissif. Il sourit, découvrant ses dents jaunies, pourries.

Milles idées folles concernant le sort à lui réserver se mirent à germer dans son esprit malade. Il commença par l'empoigner par le col de sa robe de sorcière et l'attira brutalement vers lui. Il huma l'odeur qui se dégageait de sa chevelure qui tombait en cascade sur ses frêles épaules. Il tressaillit d'un plaisir anticipé. La jeune Ginny Weasley respirait d'une fraîcheur et d'une innocence qu'il brûlait d'impatience de consommer et de s'approprier.

Aussi leva-t-il les yeux vers son lieutenant.

- Bon travail Fenrir, le félicita-t-il. Tu as maintenant droit à un repos bien mérité, l'informa-t-il avant de lui donner congé. Je te ferais savoir lorsque j'aurais de nouveau besoin de toi.

Severus, sous les traits de Fenrir Greyback était paralysé par la peur et une colère sans nom qu'il s'efforçait tant bien que mal de contenir pour ne pas que Lord Voldemort puisse lire en lui et se rendre compte de la supercherie. Il avait vu le regard qu'il avait posé sur son Hermione dissimulée sous les traits de Ginny Weasley. Il connaissait trop bien ce regard pour l'avoir vu à chaque fois qu'on amenait une sorcière au goût du Seigneur Noir. Il les consommait de la même façon que le sang de licorne : avec avidité, se délectant de leur pureté.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Elle était à lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus demeurer dans la pièce alors que son maître lui avait ordonné de prendre congé. Il déglutit avec difficulté. La gorge serrée et comme un étau lui compressant douloureusement la poitrine il sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour sa protégée, de peur d'être incapable de dissimuler ses sentiments et de se trahir. Il referma la porte derrière lui avant de coller son oreille contre cette dernière à l'affût du moindre bruit, du moindre cri. Son cœur tambourinait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il était terrorisé. Tout son corps lui hurlait de rejoindre la jeune femme, mais il n'en fit rien. Il en allait de leur survie à tous les deux.

De l'autre côté de la porte, au milieu de la pièce, Lord Voldemort avait retourné la jeune Gryffondore pour venir coller son corps froid contre son dos. Il baladait insidieusement ses mains squelettiques le long de son corps frêle mais pas dénué de formes, se délectant des frissons qu'il provoquait chez elle.

Hermione se mordait les joues pour ne pas crier. Mais elle bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Les doigts décharnés du Seigneur des Ténèbre brûlaient chaque centimètre de sa peau, lui arrachant sur leur passage des frissons d'horreur mêlée à un profond dégoût. Elle se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir se sortir de cette situation sans être démasquée quand Lord Voldemort lui en offrit tout à coup l'occasion inespérée, qu'elle s'empressa de saisir, ayant compris ce qu'il voulait lui voler.

- As-tu déjà goûté aux plaisirs de la chaire avec Harry Potter ? S'enquit-il, insidieux.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roux flamboyants hocha la tête.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle.

Un rictus de profond dégoût déforma soudain les traits du Seigneur des ténèbres.

- Traitre à ton sang ! S'exclama-t-il en la jetant au sol avec violence. Est-ce là un comportement digne d'une sorcière au sang pur ?

Hermione, sous les traits de Ginny, secoua la tête, les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Comment ?! Je n'ai pas entendu jeune fille ! Gronda Lord Voldemort.

La Gryffondore déglutit.

- Non... Ce... Ce n'est pas un comportement digne d'une sorcière au sang pur, balbutia-t-elle.

Un sourire de satisfaction pervers vint alors effleurer les lèvres du Seigneur Noir.

- Je vais t'apprendre moi... Siffla-t-il, le regard fou. Debout ! Ordonna-t-il en dirigeant sa baguette vers la jeune femme au sol et en la relevant à l'aide d'un imperium informulé.

Il lui tourna autour en la déshabillant du regard avant de venir lui enserrer le cou d'une de ses mains décharnée. Il l'attira vers lui et s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser animal que sa jeune victime refusa de lui rendre, fermant les yeux sous l'écœurement. Alors, Voldemort lui mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, lui arrachant une plainte aigüe et s'écarta pour mieux observer le sang s'écouler de sa blessure. Il s'approcha de nouveau et du bout de la langue, vint recueillir le liquide tiède avant de se reculer de nouveau, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

Il pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté, laissant ses lèvres quasi inexistantes s'étirer en un sourire inquiétant.

- Souillée... Cracha-t-il soudain, véhément, faisant sursauter Hermione. Souillée par ce sang-mêlé de Potter ! Je ne peux décemment pas m'abaisser à m'occuper de toi moi-même, petite traînée ! Mais j'en connais un qui se fera un plaisir, en paiement de la mission qu'il a remplis avec brio de t'amener à moi...

Il releva alors prestement sa manche gauche et vint plaquer deux doigts de sa main opposée sur son avant-bras. Fenrir... !

De l'autre côté de la porte, une douleur lancinante traversa le bras gauche de Rogue qui patienta quelques secondes avant de pénétrer de nouveau dans la pièce où se trouvaient Voldemort et Hermione, dissimulée sous les traits de Ginny Weasley.

- Maître, se prosterna Severus sous l'apparence de Fenrir. Vous m'avez rappelé ?

- Précisément, mon fidèle Greyback... Confirma le Seigneur des ténèbres. Je veux que tu t'occupes personnellement de cette traitre à son sang !

- Bien, Maître, s'inclina le loup garou.

- Je veux que tu en fasses ta chose, ton esclave sexuelle... Ce qu'il te plaira mon cher Greyback... Je veux que tu la détruises moralement... Lui ordonna le Seigneur Noir. Mais surtout, précisa-t-il, tâche de bien la nourrir... Lors de la prochaine pleine lune, nous l'enfermerons dans la cage de ton semblable affamé ! Ricana-t-il jouissant d'un plaisir anticipé, la scène se dessinant déjà dans son esprit malade.

Abasourdi par les ordres qu'il venait de recevoir, Severus acquiesça toutefois, l'air impassible. Il se tourna ensuite vers sa jeune élève. Pâle comme la mort, la lèvre fendue, tremblante comme une feuille, elle se tenait à quelques pas de lui. Il s'avança alors vers elle d'un pas feutré, presque animal. Il laissa courir sa langue râpeuse d'homme loup le long de sa lèvre supérieure et l'empoigna sans ménagement sous l'œil attentif de Lord Voldemort qui ne manquait pas un seul de ses mouvements et affichait un air de contentement sadique. Il huma sa chevelure flamboyante comme il avait maintes fois vu le faire l'homme dont il usurpait l'identité avec ses victimes innocentes, avant d'attirer durement la jeune femme contre son torse massif. Il laissa courir ses mains velues sous le chemisier d'Hermione qui tressaillit sous l'attouchement et releva les yeux vers son l'homme à la tête de serpent.

- Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser, se réjouit-t-il. Merci, mon Maître.

* * *

><p><em>La suite rapidement ! En espérant que vous serez nombreux au rendez-vous !<em>


	34. Masques à mort - PARTIE 1

**Disclaimer :** Ici, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J. K. Rowling. Je me contente de les lui emprunter et de les faire évoluer dans une fiction qui est le fruit de mon imagination et qui elle seule m'appartient.

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Je suis infiniment désolée d'avoir été si longue à poster ce nouveau chapitre. Il est un peu court mais nécessaire à la mise en place des étapes finales de l'histoire. J'espère qu'il sera, en tous cas, à la hauteur de vos attentes et vous donnera l'envie d'être au rendez-vous pour la suite. Je tiens enfin très chaleureusement à remercier **misslove 25**,** Dark Cape**, **espe29**, **beatrice** et **Fantomette34** pour leur reviews ainsi que tous les autres lecteurs qui apprécient cette fiction. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

_"La crainte de la guerre est encore pire que la guerre elle-même"_, **Sénèque.**

* * *

><p>Hermione était étendue sur le sol glacial de la tanière du Seigneur des Ténèbres, recroquevillée en position foetale. Tremblante comme une feuille, elle entourait fébrilement de ses bras ses genoux ramenés tout contre sa poitrine. Les joues baignées de larmes, elle sanglotait doucement.<p>

Afin qu'ils ne fussent pas démasqués par Lord Voldemort, son professeur avait été contraint d'avoir envers elle des gestes d'une violence inqualifiable qu'il aurait par la suite du mal à se pardonner. Pour sa part, elle ne lui en voulait pas car il avait tout fait pour éviter de commettre l'irréparable ne pouvant toutefois éviter certains gestes qu'il lui avait été impossible de simuler.

Après avoir passé ses mains sous sa chemise et malmené sa poitrine, il lui avait arraché sans ménagement un à un ses vêtements, dévoilant ainsi sa nudité au regard inquisiteur de l'homme à la tête de Serpent. Se sentant humiliée, Hermione n'avait pu retenir un gémissement plaintif et l'avait supplié du regard de ne pas aller plus loin mais Rogue, sous les traits d'un Fenrir insensible à sa détresse, avait durement froncé les sourcils avant de la gifler brutalement. Sous la violence du coup, la jeune sorcière, sous l'apparence de Ginny, s'était effondrée.

Alors, l'homme loup s'était agenouillé près d'elle tandis que la panique envahissait son innocente victime, la paralysant. Tout en parcourant son corps frêle de ses mains velues, il était venu s'étendre au-dessus d'elle et avait jeté habilement un pan de sa robe de sorcier par dessus le corps de son élève afin de masquer à la vue du Seigneur Noir l'intimité de la jeune femme et le fait qu'il venait non pas, de se placer entre ses jambes, mais seulement d'y caler une des siennes.

Le professeur de Potions s'était ensuite redressé en prenant appui sur l'un de ses avant-bras puis avait fait mine de dégraffer le bas de sa robe de sorcier et de défaire son pantalon. Après quoi, il s'était laissé lourdement retomber sur le corps de son élève et, dans un seul mouvement, avait fait semblant d'entrer en elle sans retenue. Dans le même temps, il s'était introduit dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

- Mon Hermione… Je suis tellement désolé de te faire subir tout cela… S'excusa-t-il, effondré. Je vais trouver un moyen rapide de te sortir de cet enfer, je te promets… Quand tout sera fini nous partirons tous les deux, loin… Et je te ferai tout oublier doux ange… Mais avant cela nous devons récupérer ce satané Lupin ! Pardon mon Hermione… Pardon… Je… Je t'aime, lâcha-t-il dans un aveu désarmant de sincérité et de simplicité.

Hermione ne put réprimer un sanglot. S'entremêlaient en elle des sentiments si contradictoires qu'elle ne put que jeter à son compagnon un regard plein de larmes où Rogue put lire à la fois tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait mais aussi toute la peur et la panique qui l'envahissaient.

Toujours au-dessus d'elle pendant ce temps là, il mimait des va et viens brutaux, lâchant par instant des grognements bestiaux. Son élève geignait, sous lui, de désespoir. Voldemort, quant à lui, se délectait de voir son lieutenant malmener la petite amie d'Harry Potter. Il pourrait ainsi la lui rendre dans un sale état et affaiblir considérablement son rival avant de l'affronter.

**HP-HP-HP**

- Mais de quel droit ?! Rugit le jeune homme en tapant violemment du poing sur le bureau en chêne du directeur de Poudlard. De quel droit les avez-vous envoyé là-bas sous l'apparence de Ginny et Greyback sans m'en parler ?! Voldemort ne laissera jamais Hermione indemne monsieur ! La prenant pour Ginny, il va la détruire de la plus horrible des façons pour m'atteindre moi ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit !

Harry était hors de lui. Comment Dumbledore avait-il pu ?! Sa meilleure amie entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Quelle inconscience ! Enragé, il frappa de nouveau du poing sur la table avant de renverser la chaise qui trônait derrière lui.

- Harry ! L'interpella Dumbledore en se levant de son fauteuil dans un mouvement. Harry, je t'en prie, calme-toi. Nous n'avions pas d'autres choix et Hermione s'est portée volontaire !

- Pauvre fou ! S'exclama Harry. Elle s'est portée volontaire sans savoir ce qui l'attendait ! Et ni vous, ni Rogue n'avez tenté de la dissuader ?! Vous êtes complètement malades ! S'enflamma le survivant en contournant vivement le bureau pour venir se planter face au vieil homme.

Il lui adressa un regard noir tout en portant la main à la poche arrière de son jean.

- Je vous en prie Albus, dites-moi où ils sont !

- Harry ! Gronda le directeur de Poudlard.

- Monsieur ! Répliqua Harry, sur le même ton, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. Vous avez envoyé ma meilleure amie et votre meilleur lieutenant à la mort. Si nous les perdons, tout est perdu. Je n'attendrai pas une seconde de plus pour l'affronter. Rassemblons l'Ordre et allons nous battre.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, capitulant. Il empoigna Harry et les deux hommes disparurent dans un bruissement de capes.

* * *

><p><em>J'essaye de vous poster la suite rapidement ! <em>

_Je vous souhaite à toutes et tous d'excellentes fêtes de noël !_


End file.
